Faded Lines and Future Signs
by Sauce Project Collective
Summary: Sometimes life gives you a lull to see how far you've come and look ahead to where you are going. Some would say that means a whole lot more when you only live once. [Hybrid::Mixed Feelings x Muse Crossover] [Shibuya Operation - Story Storm]
1. 01UG: When the Leader is Lost

**Faded Lines and Future Signs**

A Sauce Project Production

By: Aviantei & Chronic Guardian

}Hybrid::Mixed Feelings x Muse{

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

 **-Chapter 1UG: When the Leader is Lost-**

* * *

 _The Reapers' newest recruit was ironically quite old. He also wasn't much to look at. He was a good head shorter than the average Reaper, slightly heavy set, and almost always frowning. He wore more wrinkles than most UG residents so it was more or less taken for granted he would not last long._ _The old did not adapt well. And yet, against all odds and appearances, Ganabara Hideo had emerged victorious from the Game and was now putting his talents to use as a Processor._

 _After meandering through a short series of corridors, Ganabara and the Reaper assigned as his mentor found themselves in a large den of desks lit by hanging lamps. In a way it felt familiar, the same as the life Ganabara recently left. He had been an accounting consultant. He was used to seeing file cabinets, calculators, and colored graphs in the same way that most people were used to seeing the sun._

 _What was different here was the population. The man walking beside him, for example, was a German Korean with a shock of sandy hair and a maze-print coat with tattered tails. Gaijin mutts like him were an uncommon sight in the land of the living, or what the Reapers referred to as the Real Ground. On the other hand, the afterlife, known as the Under Ground, sported a surprising amount of diversity. Were he not seeing it for himself, Ganabara would doubt Shibuya ever had such a population._

 _"_ _Who is that?" the reaper recruit asked his companion, shifting a meaningful look towards a young woman at the center of the room. Her hair was a similar_ _light hue, making her look more western than Japanese. She wore glasses and a turn-of-the-century European-style dress with lacy sleeves and a high collar. Ganabara had seen something like it in a magazine once. His wife was fond of novelties like that._

 _"_ _Konishi Mitsuki," Ganabara's mentor replied curtly. "Current Master Processor. She will be overseeing our work and reporting it to the Conductor."_

 _"_ _Current Master, eh?" Ganabara muttered to himself, glancing at the other Reapers in the room. The general atmosphere seemed to follow their leader's aesthetic trend of eccentricity. "Did your last manager retire?" It seemed an odd thought, having to work towards retirement in the afterlife. Apparently surviving the Game was not sufficient toil to secure a stable existence._

 _"_ _Musagi-sensei was erased."_

 _Ganabara grunted and continued to watch the current master. She seemed focused, detached, professional. "Is Konishi-sama very much like her predecessor?" he asked._

 _"_ _...In some ways." Ganabara's companion seemed hesitant to admit the semblance, perhaps as a matter of lingering loyalties. From what Ganabara had seen of the man, he did seem the dogmatic type. "However, Konishi-san lacks the attachment that lead to Musagi-sensei's end."_

 _"_ _Attachment?"_

 _"_ _Perhaps that is not the best word for it," the gaijin admitted, clasping his hands behind his back. "An unbiased reading is crucial for a Processor's success. Musagi-sensei ruined herself not because she was unfair, but because she overstepped her bounds. She was attached to an ethic running contrary to the Composer's rules. Konishi-san is different: she follows whatever doctrines allow her to survive and succeed."_

 _Ganabara shifted a look to his companion. "I sense you disagree, Tanaka-san?"_

 _"_ _Forgive me, Ganabara-san. This is not the way things always were."_

 _In Ganabara's opinion it was a useless, sentimental thing to say. "It is the way things are now," he returned._

 _"_ _You misunderstand," his mentor insisted. "To us in the present, the way of the world seems solid, changeless; but it has changed before and it will change again. This world we have now may not be the world we leave, it is only the world we must learn to live in."_

 _"_ _With all due respect, Tanaka-san, a different leader will not change the nature of our work. If your old leader was erased it was because she was not suited to her post."_

 _"_ _Perhaps," the gaijin said evenly as they arrived at an empty desk. The man stepped aside and motioned for Ganabara to sit."But I believe our Musagi was only as fallible as our dear Composer. There are many columns and ranks in a company of marching men, but there is only one destination they are marching towards. If the leader misunderstands what that destination should be, the entire company is fated to ruin unless someone in the ranks dissents."_

 _Ganabara remained standing and crossed his arms. Looking his guide over again, the newly appointed Processor tucked his lip under his mustache before asking, "What gives you the right to dissent against your chosen leader, Tanaka-san?"_

 _"_ _Leaders hold their right by virtue," Tanaka replied. "If they lose sight of that virtue, they lose their right to lead."_

 _"_ _Hmph, no respect for hierarchy," Ganabara muttered, folding his legs beneath him as he situated himself at the desk. Yes, Tanaka-san was definitely a foreigner. To Ganabara's ears, it was a fickle and fragile strategy. Survival was not the right of the virtuous, it was the right of the cunning._

 _"_ _Give it time, Ganabara-san. The Shibuya UG has a habit of shifting. Perhaps it will shift you, too."_

 _"_ _Forgive my skepticism," Ganabara said, straightening his pointed mustache. "But I doubt it."_

* * *

 _-Thirty-Three Years Later-_

Wind whispered up and down the Processor's Den, filtered in through pipes and pushed about by fans pretending to be a breeze.

Sitting with back straight and legs crossed, an aged gentleman twitched his mustache at the airflow as it played with the edge of the papers he was reading. He gave an ornery grunt and reached across the desk for some paper weights before smoothing the papers down again exactly as they had been. Ganabara thought it was grievously inconvenient to deal with such distraction, but he also thought himself very gracious to tolerate them. The other Reaper working the den, Tendo Suzumebachi preferred the breeze and, although she was his subordinate, Ganabara considered it a mark of character to slog through the unfairness of the world. Even if he objected, he still preferred to suffer than to change.

He had just settled down again when someone got the nerve to step in front of his light. Giving a pointed look over his glasses, Ganabara raised his eyebrows and slowly said, "Is this terribly important?"

"More important than last month's reports," his visitor answered, crossing her arms as she looked down on him. It was Koizumi Yutsui, the current Conductor and third to hold the position since Ganabara's induction. She had the shadow of a smile on her face, but he couldn't tell if it was amused or patronizing. "Have you noticed a shift in the UG, darling?"

Ganabara paused for a moment, reaching out with the sixth sense native to all Processors. He could feel the UG; uneven, coarse, flowing like a river over his fingers. A slight frown tickled his mustache as the flow began to thin and fray. It was becoming unstable.

There had been a similar incident nearly a year ago. Ganabara only knew the feeling, not what it particularly meant. It felt worse this time, but he couldn't tell much beyond that. Giving Koizumi a troubled look, he opened his mouth and began to formulate a response.

"Harmonic dissonance," the Conductor supplied, cutting him off before he could try to work out anything coherent. "Something in the RG is mimicking the Composer's authorative frequency. It's disrupting the balance of power."

"You mean to say an upstart is disrupting the market?" the aged Processor asked. "Or is a previous investment backfiring?"

"Not sure, dear. That's why I want you to investigate."

"Investigate? Me?" _Preposterous_. It had been decades since Ganabara's last day on the field, his talents were best served at his desk. "Forgive me, Koizumi-san, but do you know who you are—"

"Master Processor and keeper of the Sus Cantus, Ganabara Hideo," Koizumi said without batting an eyelash. A small smile touched her lips as she then pointed back at herself and tilted her head. "Now who am I?"

"You're missing the—"

"Answer the question, Rosie-kun."

Ganabara's mustache twitched in annoyance. He hated this, every bit of it. Koizumi was not only ignoring his own standing, she was also abusing her office of Conductor. Selecting candidates for a job was more than throwing supply at demand. In fact, there were times when the components seemed so perfectly mismatched that Ganabara thought his superior simply got a kick out of ignoring efficiency.

And yet, she was still his superior.

"...Sixty-third year Reaper and Conductor of the Shibuya UG, Yutsui Koizumi,"

"Very good," Koizumi gave a frank smile and a sarcastic slow clap. "And that makes me what?"  
Ganabara glared back. "Old."

The remark didn't seem to faze her. "Close," Koizumi said, tucking a lock of her auburn hair behind an ear. "But the correct answer is 'your senpai'."

"With all due respect, ma'am, your strategic recruiting could use work."

"Recruits can be refined," she assured him, waving the statement off like a bothersome insect. "I chose your royal crochetiness for two reasons: first, because you've been here long enough that you know what the UG is actually supposed to look like; and second, because the Composer asked for it. Personally. Now, I don't know about you, but I think that's a _very_ good reason to shut up and take the job."

"I can process the data from here just fine, thank you," Ganabara said. "Find someone else to collect it."

Koizumi didn't move. "Sorry, darling. The rest of the staff chose to take up our dear Composer on some paid vacation for Golden Week—"

"Which is a terrible organizational decision, by the way."

"—which means I only have the two of you to work with."

Koizumi finished the statement by motioning to Tendo. Ganabara gave his underling a glance to gauge how much attention she was paying. Although she was reasonably good at her job, Tendo had a record for chronic ambivalence and he wouldn't put it past her to simply ignore the middle of the room.

Still, just because she did not care did not mean that she could not be useful.

"So why not employ Tendo-san?" Ganabara suggested. "I'm sure her familiarity with the current market standards will serve better than my own."

"Tendo-chan also far less dogmatic," Koizumi countered. "I can't count on her to stick to the mission the same way you do."

"She's right," Tendo seconded without looking up. "Go for it, Ganabara-san. You could use the fresh air."

Ganabara shot a sharp look that went over the girl's head before turning back to his direct superior. "You cannot do this to me, Koizumi-san. Tendo-san is _my_ subsidiary. Do not disrupt my authority by—"

"Relax, Rosie-kun," Koizumi chided him, reaching out to ruffle his unkempt silver hair. "I'm sending both of you."

"Both?" That got Tendo's attention. Suddenly, her eyes were tracking Koizumi like a fly eying a swatting paddle. "Why both? Why not just him?"

Koizumi lifted her eyebrows and slowly turned towards the girl. "Because he's got general experience and you've gotten a whiff of what we're looking for, darling. According to my records, you should know best what the authorative frequency feels like because you, my dear girl, have personally encountered the Composer. Frankly, even if I had Reapers to spare, you'd still be on the hook."

"Hold a moment," Ganabara said, raising a hand as he tried to sort out the implications. "We are looking for what now, exactly?"

"You're scouring Shibuya for traces of the Composer's Imagination or something like it," Koizumi said patiently. "Basically, something out there is making power surges strong enough to affect the UG and I want you to figure it out before it becomes a problem."

"Because the fate of the UG is not a big enough problem to call a few Harriers off of their precious break period," Ganabara noted. Her gave her a skeptical look and crossed his arms.

"Not yet," Koizumi said. "According to the Composer, anyway." Her voice dipped in disagreement at the end of the sentence.

Ganabara narrowed his eyes. Perhaps she was exaggerating the weight of the situation...

"Regardless, I promise you'll be treated well for your services," she went on before he could protest. "Three month's boost in points and an audience with his royal snarkness. Given that I'm making this mandatory I'd say you could do worse."

Ganabara simply snorted. "You can't be serious."

"I'm a Conductor following orders, darling," she said with a wink. "I can be as serious as I want. If you have a complaint, I can always relay it to the Composer for you after you finish this mission. Now really, Ganabara-dear, I don't have time for a discussion. Get out there and make me proud."

Turning on her heel, she threw a wave over her shoulder and walked out of the den. Ganabara fumed and watched her go, silently throwing every logical argument he could muster square in her back. When she was gone, he shook his head and turned to his subordinate.

Tendo gave him a sideways look before returning her eyes to the closing doors. "So… are you in on this one, Ganabara-san?" she asked, excusing herself from her desk and moving towards his position. He couldn't help but notice a certain energy boost to her aura.

 _Someone's taking this well,_ he thought to himself.

"It doesn't seem I've much room to bargain," the older Processor sighed. His mustache twitched again and he ran a thumb across his cheek. Today was going to be a long day. On the upside, Tendo seemed enthusiastic about something. That was odd in and of itself, but Ganabara didn't mind the help. In fact, the more of this he could push off on her the better. "I take it you see some marginal gains in this occupational shift?"

The girl stopped for a moment. Perhaps she hadn't been expecting him to read her so easily. Too bad. He was the Master Processor, she should have known better.

"...I'm looking forward to seeing the Composer again."

"Seeing?" Ganabara asked. "Or confronting?"

There was a slight shift in her posture and she gave a small shrug."With a guy like that, I don't see much difference."

"No respect for hierarchy, I see," he muttered, shaking his head. What was the world coming to? Nationals were acting just as brashly as gaijin.

Suzumebachi gave him a blank look. "He deserves it."

Ganabara watched her for a moment longer before wiggling his mustache and turning back towards the exit. He didn't like the sentiment any more than he personally liked the Composer; he considered both to be erratic and ill informed. However, while Ganabara often objected to the world, he was even more loathe to change it.

In his opinion, that job was better left to leaders.

* * *

 **[Avi's Erratic Last Minute Author's Notes]**

Hey, all, Aviantei here! Which is ironic because I didn't write this chapter, the good old Chronic Guardian did. However, he had work responsibilities, so I'm slipping in the first chunk of the author's notes. Hope you don't mind.

Anyways, this project is special in several ways. For one, it's part of [Shibuya Operation - Story Storm], a fantastic and fun multi-chapter writing challenge to beat the winter blues. If you have a story you think you can finish up in ten weeks, do check out the forum. It's a small group right now, but we do love the company.

Second, it's also a cross-over between me and the aforementioned wonderful CG. Forget my part in this-that guy's the real hero here. This is our first whack at any sort of collab ever, so it's exciting yet nervewracking. Either way, I'm glad I get to do it with this guy. Seriously.

Third, it's the combination of the Hybrid and Muse universes! If you haven't read CG's _Hybrid::Mixed Feelings_ yet, I highly recommend it. While still in progress, it's a great expansion of the lovely TWEWY universe and has excellent character developments to boot. I'm highly honored to get to play around in this universe with some of the characters I love (ufufu). If you haven't read my _Muse_ yet... That's cause it doesn't exist. I've been planning it for a while, and things are really shaping up, but I'm just not quite there yet. Even so, I hope the teasers and first glimpse of the universe expansion interest and excite you.

This story counts as a sort of epilogue to _Hybrid_ while likewise serving as a prologue to _Muse_. I'm glad that my half joking mention of that I could easily make _Muse_ work within the _Hybrid_ universe managed to make it into something substantial. In any event, I should stop rambling about this and make sure I'm ready to do my part.

Following [SOSS] rules, this will be updating weekly on the weekends. Next week is my turn, and we'll be dropping down a plane to see Shibuya from a different perspective...Hopefully it'll be just as enjoyable as what you got this week. So please look forward to it and happy new year!

[12.31.2016]

* * *

 **[CG's After Work Author's Notes]**

Adding on to what my writing partner has already explained, this is a Post-Game TWEWY story that follows the "Hybrid" timeline (named for "Hybrid::Mixed Feelings" which is more or less an extended musing on Hype-chan). While we're pretty evenly splitting the work between the two plot lines, we're still keeping each other in check and making sure everything goes just right. In other words, (for all you Rue Kiryu fanatics out there) basically all Rueban lines are CG approved. d-.-b

Also, as per usual with stuff like _Hybrid_ or _J0KER_ , we're gonna offer up some ending extras for your reading enjoyment. Because _Faded Lines and Future Signs_ is a little more hodgepodgey than my other stories, we decided it would be best to go with character insights: discussing how certain characters got where they are in the current story and how they've changed over time. This chapter's subject? **Yutsui Koizumi!**

[Character File: Koizumi as Conductor]

Yutsui was actually one of my first TWEWY OCs and she was made with the role of Conductor in mind. Rather than being a carbon copy of good ol' Shades though, Yutsui is a fresh take on the office. She's more independent, less professional, and for the majority of _Hybrid_ really clashed with her boss. Unlike Megumi, who had the utmost respect for the Composer, Yutsui is very jaded and isn't above actively working against the Composer. She's more subtle about it than a certain mathematician, but it isn't hard to see how she doesn't see eye to eye with Shibuya's patron saint. Basically, she got the job because Yoshiya loves a good challenge and Yutsui naturally challenges him.

In the time since _Hybrid,_ Yutsui has gotten more used to her position and throws her weight around a little more naturally. As a woman in power, Yutsui is a character archetype that fascinates me. There are a few natural keys for this position (a pure, saintly woman or a corrupt seductress to name a few), but most of these focus on the lady primarily as a vessel for power, kind of as a literary device. In every iteration, I feel Yutsui takes up power for very personal reasons, even if she's more or less shoehorned into the job. Even if she may not like her position, Yutsui has a lot of natural talent for administration and human resource management. In that sense, I wanted Yutsui to be someone suited for power who isn't necessarily affected by it. Thus, Yutsui has grown into a role she was always meant for but never really wanted.

It's also important to note that Yutsui's character concept took a lot of cues from Kariya, her nephew. In someways, she's kind of what I imagine him acting like if the Reapers ever collared him into officerhood. Like everyone's favorite lollipop-licker, Yutsui's learned to make the best of her job even if it means sacrificing a little personal enjoyment.

For more on Yutsui, check out her appearances in _Hybrid, Deck: J0KER,_ and _J0KER: Speed_.

See you next week!

-CG

[12.31.2016]


	2. 02RG: And the Plans are Scattered

**Faded Lines and Future Signs**

A Sauce Project Production

By: Aviantei and Chronic Guardian

} _Hybrid::Mixed Feelings_ x _Muse_ {

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

 **-Chapter 2RG:** **And the Plans are Scattered-**

* * *

There wasn't as much noise as one would expect from the number of people crammed onto the train. Golden Week was a hectic time to travel, more so when headed towards cities. The holiday rush made mass transportation a hassle, but most people seemed to just want their travel over with, so there wasn't much hubbub other than occasional whispers of pairs and groups that had set out together.

" _Now approaching Shibuya Station. Again, now approaching Shibuya Station."_

Tsukiko Hotaru breathed a small sigh of relief, struggling to stand up from her seat whilst still toting her luggage. She hadn't packed much more than the essentials, but suitcases were still a bulky item to handle on trains. Being away from Tokyo so long almost made her forget how clogged the train system could get. At least her connecting trains hadn't been so full.

Trying her best to squeak out apologies and shuffle towards the door, Hotaru made it about halfway there before the train stopped and was promptly caught up in the flow out the door. The wheels of her suitcase clicked upon colliding with the station floor, and Hotaru swiftly moved towards the restrooms so as not to clog up foot traffic. Once she was secure from the flow of the crowd, she looked over her belongings again: suitcase, check; messenger bag, check; pin pouch, check. Satisfied, she fished her phone out from a backpack pocket.

She had every intention of calling her parents so they would know she had arrived safe, but found a fresh slew of texts from them already. They hoped she had a safe trip, were excited that she was coming home, _and_ they were already waiting by the bus station aboveground to pick her up.

 _Figures. Can't blame them, though._

Hotaru sent a safe arrival message anyways and made a beeline for the escalators. The station was just as crowded as the train before it, but things thinned out a bit once you hit the streets, if only because there was more area to disperse in. Being only the first day of the holiday, Shibuya wouldn't be as crowded yet, but there were still plenty of people without the extra traffic. Their chatter filled the air, but it could be louder if you listened the right way.

Hotaru's free hand clenched the pin pouch hanging from her neck. _Focus…_

"Hotaru!"

Her father's shout cut the girl's concentration. The green hair she had inherited stood out in any crowd, especially with his height. A few steps behind her husband, Tsukiko Hana raised her hand in a wave. Both had smiles on their faces. Remembering just what she had come back to Shibuya for, Hotaru tightened her grip on the suitcase handle and stepped forward.

 _Same streets…_

The sound of sneakers on the concrete.

 _Same crowds, too…_

The bustle of people moving through their everyday lives.

 _Same noises…_

The chatter of friends talking, people on their cellphones, the distant crosswalk signals.

 _Same buildings zig-zagging across the sky…_

The West Exit Bus Terminal near the Moai Statue, the 104 Building looming in the distance.

 _Yeah…_

Hotaru reached her parents, quickly pulled in for the first of many rounds of hugs.

 _Shibuya hasn't changed a bit._

* * *

"So how's the new school year been treating you? Haven't been having trouble with your classes, are you?"

There was one thing that being away for school could never make up for, and that was food from home. Haruto had outdone himself with this batch across the dining room table, as it was Hotaru's welcome home dinner. As such, she had to resist the urge to take another bite of shrimp tempura to answer.

"No problems at all," she reported, dunking her shrimp into the sweetened soy sauce cup in front of her. "The humanities course load is a bit tricky, but I can manage. My dorm mate's in the sciences track, so we help cover each other's weak points." Unable to resist further, Hotaru stole another bite.

"Ah, Tonbo-chan," Hana remarked, scooping herself a fresh portion of rice. Mouth still full, Hotaru nodded. "She's a nice girl. Maybe she'd like to visit over the summer."

"Maybe." Tonbo was nice enough to hang around, but Hotaru didn't think she could take sharing her home. Being roommates with someone felt awkward enough. While having another person in the Tsukiko household would make it feel fuller, it just wouldn't feel right, either. "I'll see what she thinks," Hotaru said, with no real intention of doing so.

Hana nodded. "Good. You two could work on your summer homework together. It would be good for you."

"I have to get through my Golden Week homework first, Mom."

"Speaking of work," Haruto added, setting down his soup bowl, "your school has an anthology from the Literary Club, right?" Hotaru inhaled a whole squash piece in response. "You never said if you got in or not. You are still writing, right?"

Hotaru chewed slowly and deliberately, reluctantly meeting gazes with her parents. The other alternative was to look at the empty seat beside her, which wasn't much better. "I didn't get in," she said once swallowing was long overdue. That had been, of course, mostly due to a lack of trying than anything else, but that wasn't necessary to share. "I'm still writing, though. Maybe this year."

Her parents exchanged glances but didn't press the issue, and Hotaru tucked into her own rice bowl. Submitting anything for publication on her own wasn't something she was inclined to do, even for something as minimal as a high school anthology. Each poem she had written had seemed just too personal to share, and often brought awkward questions about where she got her ideas.

"Just don't give up, honey," Hana encouraged. "You have a lot of talent. You can definitely put it to good use."

Talent was a funny way to put it. Something so obscure but easily taken away in the right circumstances. Choices of words aside, Hotaru still smiled.

"Don't worry. I love poetry too much to give it up so easily."

* * *

Miraculously enough Hotaru managed to slip out of the house the next morning, fresh into Shibuya sunshine and breezes. She would have to meet up with her parents before nightfall, and definitely spend at least a few days of vacation with them, but she at least wanted a bit of time in the city by herself. The past few holiday visits home she hadn't had the guts to explore, but now she felt the slightest bit ready.

Instinct brought her to 104. Though the ads flashing throughout Shibuya had changed, the brands had mostly remained the same. Allowing herself to wander, Hotaru headed east, enjoying the feel of the crowds. Her small little high school brought peace and focus, but there was an energy to Shibuya that Hotaru couldn't deny, one that teased at her imagination and sparked her senses. Even when she had stayed homebound before, poetry had always come in insistent waves here.

Taking advantage of the environment, Hotaru observed the morning crowds. There were mostly older people about, though a few younger kids were here and there. Hotaru barely avoided a few elementary schoolers stumbling out the front door of Shibu Department Store, surprisingly energetic for a vacation morning, probably set free from their parents. Early shoppers toted bags out of Cadoi City. Up towards Molco, Hotaru sat down on a bench and shuffled through her bag.

Finding her clipboard, Hotaru shuffled a fresh piece of paper to the front and sat it in her lap, pencil at the ready. She watched the street a bit longer—an elderly woman, a man in a business suit, a boy and a girl around the same age, looking similar enough to each other, _siblings_ —

Hotaru closed her eyes, focusing on the sounds, the warmth of the sun, the touch of the wind. There was almost a song to Shibuya, if you listened for it. Messy at times, yes, but still there. If anything, it had quieted somewhat since the last time she had listened, become somewhat calmer.

Well, music had never been her forte anyway. Words were.

Hotaru's pencil scratched out hiragana and kanji across the page. The words were always haphazard at first—more ideas and imagery than actual thought and consideration. If Hotaru had her way, she would just leave her poetry in this stage, all feeling and experience with no real structure. The words felt purest to her that way, but it came with the side effect of others not understanding her. Though it took courage, the purpose of the words was to communicate, to reach outside your world and show it to others. Revision was ultimately necessary to that.

Once she had nearly filled the page with miscellaneous characters, Hotaru reviewed the results. For a first draft, this was good, better than what she usually came up with in the dorm or watching Tonbo practice cheer formations in the school courtyard. These were the sort of words she could only pull together in Shibuya.

 _Better take advantage of it while I still got it, then._

Holding her pencil between her lips, Hotaru glanced up at the street for a moment while shuffling her papers. The crowds had thickened a bit, but only enough to be perceptible. Hotaru lifted the clip and tucked the jump under her thigh, jumping at a shriek and gust of wind. Farther down the street a few girls nudged at each other, teasing their friend who was holding down her skirt, face red. The flutter of paper flicked Hotaru's eyes skyward, noticing a chunk of her blank papers now floating in the breeze.

No, not all were blank.

"This would've been so much easier when I could use Psyches…" she mumbled to herself, standing to attention. Managing to keep track of her draft, Hotaru chose to let the blank pieces be. She could collect them afterwards. For now, preserving the draft was more important. She dodged around a few emo looking kids, trying her best to guess where the paper would land. As if waiting to taunt her, the wind kicked up again, sending the paper flying further into the air.

Hotaru grit her teeth and set off at a jog. Tonbo couldn't tease her about never getting any exercise after this.

She was grateful for the lack of crowds as she ran. She still nearly collided with a few people, tossing apologies in her wake, and the bounce of her shoulder bag against her legs made it hard to run, but Hotaru kept pace with her paper fairly well. If there weren't something powerful about the first draft, the way the words hit the paper, Hotaru would have let it go. But losing that first connection, that fresh idea—inspiration wasn't something easily replaced.

Before she knew it, she was passing Towa Records, music fading in and out from their speakers. While the wind wasn't as powerful as the first few gusts, there was enough of a breeze to keep the paper afloat. Beginning to struggle for air, Hotaru went through the Miyashita Park Underpass, up to the park itself before having to stop. She doubled over, hands gaining shaky support from her thighs, and gasped for breath. In the sky, her draft fluttered along, bypassing trees and headed straight for…

 _Cat Street._

Hotaru bit the inside of her cheek. The wind didn't seem to giving up at any point soon. At this rate, she'd be chasing the paper far past Shibuya. Even though there weren't any Walls to block her path, her parents wouldn't be glad if she left the ward, and it would make getting back home even trickier. Even if she could stop it, Cat Street was risky in itself, at least on her nerves.

 _I'll just try and draft it again. Can't be too hard._

Hoping Shibuya's creative energy wouldn't fail her now, Hotaru headed to a bench nearby the fountain. Losing work was never a fun feeling, but it wouldn't be the first time. Lost papers, data failures, soda spills over notebooks—Hotaru had experienced it all. The trick was not to get discouraged. Hotaru went to open her bag, only to find the buckles already undone.

 _Don't do this to me._

Hotaru stopped walking, flipping the bag open and digging through its contents. Most of her belongings were still there: writing utensils, the majority of her blank sheaf of paper, the rhyming and syllable dictionaries she kept on hand out of habit. Her folder of completed works, on the other hand, was much thinner than it should have been, and Hotaru barely made herself finish the walk to the bench before collapsing into the seat.

She had always insisted on writing her pieces out by hand. It just worked better for her. Sure, she understood the convenience and near necessity of digital copies, but she usually saved that process for later, a good activity for when the ideas wouldn't flow. She had done a typing session a few days before Golden Week, but a good chunk of what was stowed in her bag had been written since then, while waiting at the station or on her initial, less crowded train rides.

New material. All gone. Just like that. Sure, she could retrace her steps, but who wouldn't throw out a piece of paper with random words written on it? Surely, to anyone else, the things would seem like trash, an unappreciative kid's litter. Not to mention the wind had surely blown her work all across Shibuya by now.

Hotaru sucked in a breath, trying to ignore the sting at her eyes. After everything, this wasn't worth crying about, but she felt like it anyways. She pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes in an attempt to calm herself. It didn't quite work, though it did make the threat of a headache subside. Even feeling awful, Shibuya still pushed at her senses, gave her a sense of calm, an urge to create. The rustle of the wind in trees, faint cat calls from skaters in the distance, the burble of the fountain, approaching footsteps.

Hotaru looked up to a blond boy flapping a piece of notebook paper in the air.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for this, now would you?"

* * *

 **[CG's Night-Before-Work Author's Notes]**

Yo! Guardian taking this one! Not much to say here other than I really like how this chapter comes together and juxtaposes the UG side of things. As Hotaru-chan's debut onto the pages of internet-accessible fan fiction this chapter had to set up not only her side of the story but also her motivations and personal ticks as a character. While I did leave Avi a load of (mostly useless) notes on this chapter, the heart of the chapter (Avi doing what Avi does best) was always solid right from the start.

On a bonus note, you'll notice there's a consistent thread of wind between our two sides of the story. That was actually coincidental, but I really like how it lined up and subtly paid tribute to _Sanctuary_ Josh, who has a thing for wind. Speaking of which, Hotaru's return to Shibuya actually reminds me a lot of _Sanctuary_ Neku's similar return. Maybe I just see _Sanctuary_ in all good TWEWY work? Hmm...

Finally, I would like to note that while our chapters were composed independently we agreed on (most of) the chapter titles beforehand. In the same beautiful way that TWEWY takes all the wonderful everyday bits of life and helps you see the bigger picture of it all, I hope that our crazy mixed-up narrative still makes sense to you at the end of the day. Life is messy, but it's a wonderful world out there.

I'll be seeing you next week when we return to the UG. Until then,

-CG

[1.6.17]

* * *

 **[Avi's Posting Afternoon Follow-Up Notes]**

Happy New Year! I honestly wasn't sure if CG got my notice about getting first crack at the author's notes this time, but it seems he's on top of things as ever. Sorry for doubting you.

Anyway, as CG mentioned, here we have the debut of Hotaru-chan in actual word form! Hotaru has actually been running around my head for several years (uh, possibly circa 2012?) and has had some developmental changes in the process. Thanks to CG letting me borrow the _Hybrid_ framework, I was able to solidify a lot more things about her and the world she stands in. As it is, while this is readers' first meeting with Hotaru, this is also her first true reunion with Shibuya since some of the events covered _Muse_. It was a challenge to try and write an in-between perspective for her without actually having drafted (but certainly having planned) her later actions.

Speaking of integration of returns and good TWEWY fanfiction, Hotaru's parallel of the "Shibuya hasn't changed a bit" was actually inspired by Hyoxjnn's stellar use of it in the beginning of his _**X Days**_ story. That, and _**X Days -Marked-**_ are other wonderful Sauce-filled productions that also expand on the TWEWY-verse in excellent ways. The later is definitely an emotional trip near the end, but it's still worth it. I recommend both.

And don't let CG fool ya. His notes were definitely helpful for this chapter, and even more so for my next one. I'm trying hard to get a certain Hybrid verse native just right...

But enough about Hybrid characters (for a moment)! You were promised some character notes, so here they are. I'm not used to doing this sort of material, but please take these insights on...

[Character File: Hotaru and Tonbo's School Life]

Hotaru is a character that, while a Shibuya native, has been attending high school out of the city since her first year. She's currently a second-year student. Overall, Hotaru is the more introverted type, so she either spends her time studying or working on poems. The exceptions are when her roommate, Tonbo, drags her out for some fresh air. Hotaru does want to be a poet for a living, but honestly lacks the drive to go out and sell herself at the moment. Regardless, she's still in the arts and humanities track at her school, though she isn't quite sure where she's going with it.

Tonbo is much more driven than Hotaru is, though not much more outgoing. Her friends circle is easily bigger than Hotaru's but not by much. The two have been roommates since their first year and requested to be assigned together again since they got along fairly well. While some people (-cough- CG –cough-) think that being in the sciences track and the cheer club is a somewhat awkward combination, Tonbo aims to study physical therapy once she enters university. She serves as the somewhat more energetic "dragonfly" to counter Hotaru's "firefly." While Tonbo's not really slated to appear in any other fics as she was developed to flesh out Hotaru's home conversations in this fic, Avi admits Tonbo has some potential to be an interesting character if she ever gets a stage to stand on.

Other than being a boarding school, Hotaru and Tonbo's high school also stands as a moderately ranked college prep school. It's actually closer to Kyoto than Tokyo. The campus is also slightly bigger than most, but anyone with decent enough entrance exam scores can attend. It also allows third years to only have partial attendance during their last trimester in order to prepare for university entrance exams. Hotaru is able to attend due to a combination of her positive ranking and scholarship funds, while Tonbo attended the high school's connected middle school, which allows graduates to attend automatically. Again, this scenery probably won't show up in _Muse_ , but character trivia is always nice, right?

Well, enough from me. Like CG said, next week we return to the UG. I'm just as excited as you guys to see what happens next with the Reaper's, so stay tuned for next week and please look forward to it!

[01.07.2017]


	3. 03UG: What do We Look To

**Faded Lines and Future Signs**

A Sauce Project Production

By: Aviantei & Chronic Guardian

}Hybrid::Mixed Feelings x Muse{

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

 **-Chapter 3: What do We Look To-**

* * *

 _"_ _You have not been selected to live again."_

 _Ganabara waited a moment for some due explanation before clearing his throat and raising a prompting brow. The Game was over, and Ganabara was being supremely disappointed by the completion bonus. First a poorly dressed emissary from the vaunted Composer and now this bitter news._

 _"_ _I suppose you're wondering what happens now."_

 _"_ _I'm wondering why this happened in the first place," Ganabara retorted, giving the younger man before him a stern finger shake. "I fulfilled my end of the bargain and played your Game. I expected fair compensation."_

 _"_ _Apologies, Ganabara," the emissary said, hands still clasped behind his back. "But you failed to accumulate sufficient points during the assigned missions. Only a full participant can be recommended for revival."_

 _The words hit him like a drop in the stock market. Ganabara blinked and worked his mouth as he thought back on the previous week he'd spent manipulating other Players into completing the missions._

 _Beside him, his partner gave a humorless laugh. "So… that's it then," Yukimura said quietly, running a hand through his hair and looking away. Ganabara felt like strangling the young fool; he'd been the one to suggest avoiding missions in the first place._

 _And like an older fool, Ganabara had followed that advice simply because Yukimura had been through the Game before._

 _"_ _You know your choices, Yukimura," the Composer's emissary said. "What will it be this time? Do you wish to play a third round?"_

 _"_ _Erasure," Yukimura replied, still looking off into the distance. Ganabara couldn't tell for certain, but he thought he saw one last glimmer of fear pass through the man's eyes. "I'm not doing it again. Let's just stop while I'm not holding on to anything important."_

 _The Composer's emissary nodded. "Very well."_

 _Ganabara kept his eyes forward. He barely noticed the flash. Yukimura didn't scream, didn't whimper. At least he went out like a man._

 _There was a brief moment of reverent silence before the emissary's baritone hummed again. "And you, Ganabara Hideo?"_

 _"_ _Is there a third choice?" Ganabara asked. "Between playing again and erasure, I mean."_

 _"_ _There is," the emissary confirmed. "You may join the Reapers, if you so wish."_

 _Taking a step away from where Yukimura had stood, Ganabara nodded to himself and forced a grim smile._

 _"_ _I'll take that then."_

 _"_ _Not following your partner's example. Good."_

Nor anyone else's, _Ganabara added silently. No, from now on he wouldn't look to young fools for guidance. He had experience. It was high time he put it to use._

* * *

Ganabara flinched and hugged his sleeves a little closer to his chest as they exited the Composer's Complex and re-entered the living realm of Shibuya. The wind was much stronger outside, tugging at his mustache and pointed beard. He glanced to the side to see Tendo's swamp-weed hair in complete chaos. It was marginally gratifying to know she was suffering through this as much as he was.

"Damned wind," Tendo muttered, shielding her eyes with one hand. She spat out a mouthful of stray hair whipping in her face before trudging on.

Ganabara huffed an unsympathetic sigh and set his gaze forward again. "Having second thoughts, Tendo-san?"

"Just hating the hypocrisy, Ganabara-san. This is _his_ fault, after all."

Ah, the pronoun game. No matter how efficient she was, the girl was still vulnerable to clichés of her generation.

"By which you mean the Composer?" Ganabara pressed. It wasn't a very logical conclusion. The Composer would only be crippling his own venture by playing against them.

"He doesn't want us to solve this one," Tendo said, squinting towards the Scramble Crossing. "But that's all the more reason to try."

"Feeling a little vindictive, are we?"

"Vindictive doesn't even begin to cover it."

"...At least your prospects are honest," the older Reaper sighed, before adding, "if ill informed."

"This has his prints all over it, Ganabara-san," she insisted. "How do you not see that?"

"In a free economy, independent entities should be expected to work towards their own interests. If the Composer issued the mission—"

Tendo shook her head. " _Koizumi-san_ issued the mission. That's the problem. She made it sound like she was extending the Composer's orders, but this one doesn't have his personal touch. Think about it: no entry fee, no time limit. Does that sound like Killer Kiryu to you?"

"We are ad-hoc contractors, Tendo-san. An irregular mission statement is to be expected. Now if you would just let me finish—"

She gave him a pointed look but closed her mouth all the same.

"...Thank you. Now, as I was saying, if the Composer issued the mission it would be to further his own agenda. At this point, we can assume that to be control and profitable operation of the UG. We can further assume he prefers to identify and eliminate threats to his monopoly because they disrupt and complicate his operations. It makes sense that the Composer would ask us to investigate competition.

" _However,_ all the Reapers, including Koizumi-san, rely on this stable market. While there are many career pathways leading into the future, most are unstable and risk putting the UG into depression. Thus, even if Koizumi-san holds the patent for this production, it still helps the Composer and, more importantly, us to accept the commission."

Tendo gave his words a respectful moment to settle before raising an eyebrow and sniffing. "I still don't like it."

"Your feelings are noted and duly filed for later use," Ganabara replied. "Now please, make yourself useful and start thinking of leads."

"Already got one, sir." Tendo slowly tilted a two finger point in his direction, mimicking a casually brandished revolver. "Unfortunately, it's been 'duly filed for later use'."

Another gust tickled through Ganabara's wild facial hair before he gave his subordinate a hard squint. "Thank you for your generous contributions to the cause, then," he muttered. Apparently the girl wasn't feeling helpful today, despite her earlier enthusiasm. Reluctant as he was to do it, Ganabara began to consider taking direct control to see the venture through. Puffing up his chest with a deep breath, the older Reaper prepared himself for confrontation and issued his orders. "Until 'later use' arrives, please begin searching for Minamimoto Sho's Imaginative signature."

"Yes, sir," Tendo said wistfully, studying the skylines.

Ganabara sighed and shook his head. "Tendo-san."

"Yes, sir?" The reply was laced with industrial-grade artificial interest.

"Please cooperate."

Her neutral expression shifted to the slightest grade of pretend injury. "I _am_ cooperating, sir. Please hold while I locate the specified party. Feel free to rethink your stupid orders while you wait."

A tart reply was just forming on Ganabara's tongue when the breeze picked up and blew it down his windpipe. Glaring up at the clouds, the Master Processor made his way to an overhang with his companion in tow. Tendo was sufficiently quiet for Ganabara to believe she was working, so he set about on his own piece of the puzzle: locating Minamimoto's accomplice, one Tezano Getotsu.

Tezano was new to the UG, but he had known Minamimoto in their RG days. While their Soul resonance wasn't quite as strong as it had been, Tezano still had the unique ability to actually understand and occasionally aid the recovering mathematician. As an added bonus, Tezano was much more cooperative on most counts. Even if Minamimoto was the mastermind, Tezano would probably be more helpful in resolving the situation. Taking one last look at Tendo, Ganabara closed his eyes and set to work.

One of the perks Processor class Reapers enjoyed was the ability to track and mark individuals in the UG based on how they affected the world around them. Reapers playing hooky liked to trick the process by downshifting into the RG, but this only dampened the trail. The only true way to avoid it was to completely blend with the RG signal.

With a little concentration, it didn't take long to find Tezano. The young man was loitering in Dogenzaka. Not too far, but the sooner they closed on his position the better. Opening his eyes, Ganabara allowed himself a small smile and nudged his compatriot.

"Tendo-san?"

"In a minute, sir." Her eyes stayed closed as she raised a hand for patience.

"Having trouble with Minamimoto?" Unsurprising, considering how much trouble the man would be in if he didn't bother masking his signatures.

"Having trouble with the parameters," Tendo corrected. "Minamimoto doesn't match what we're looking for."

Ganabara grunted and looked back to the streets, unconvinced. "He'll be a start, at least."

* * *

Mr. Tezano did not carry himself as a guilty man. It was almost unnerving how the gentle giant smiled out from under his shaggy mane and beckoned Ganabara and Tendo over when he caught sight of them. Tendo didn't say anything, but Ganabara could sense her smugness like a shadow falling over him. Wriggling his jaw in determination, the older Reaper adjusted his vest and refused to reciprocate Tezano's cheer.

"Ganabara-san, Tendo-san," Tezano addressed them, nodding to each in turn. "Not often I see you Processors topside. Did you come to enjoy Golden Week?"

"No time for any such ludicrous frivolity, I'm afraid," Ganabara returned curtly. Although Ganabara was already shorter than most Reapers, he still didn't like how far he had to tilt his head back to glare Tezano in the eyes. "What can I offer to entice you out of your break hours?"

Tezano paused to give them both a searching look before folding his arms and standing back. "An explanation would be a start," he said slowly.

Ganabara frowned and did a quick calculation of how much Tezano needed to know to be useful. The marginal returns didn't go far beyond the bare basics. "I assure you, it would be mutually beneficial to cooperate on this venture," the older Reaper said finally. "We have been commissioned by the Conductor to investigate some disturbing trends in the market and I suspect you have ties to the offending firm."

"We're looking for someone disrupting the Underground," Tendo clarified. Ganabara shot her a reproachful look that she studiously did not catch. "Ganabara-san thinks it's your friend, the math addict."

Tezano raised his brows, widening his sunken eyes. "Sho?"

"He _did_ try to replace our current corporate expansion officer in the past," Ganabara grumbled, twiddling the end of his mustache between a finger and thumb. "Minamimoto might get another shot at renewing that contract if the market were to take a sudden dive."

There was a beat of relative silence, appropriate for the weight of the statement, before Tezano gave Ganabara a considerably less appropriate tilted look.

"Ganabara-san…" the younger Reaper began again. "I think I understand where you went wrong."

Ganabara bristled. "You have done nothing to prove my proposal unproductive."

"Yet," Tendo added calmly, earning herself another glare.

"It sounds like you're on an urgent mission," Tezano said, holding his hands up in a gesture for peace. "I would hate to waste your time with a dead end development."

"With all due respect, Tezano," Ganabara retorted, pointedly ignoring the customary honorific, "I don't trust interested parties trying to edge me out of a deal."

Tezano tilted his head at that, doing an exceptional job of playing innocent. "I don't think I quite follow," he said. "But if you're really that set on it, I can try to explain. Follow me, I'll show you what Sho's been working on."

* * *

A good half-hour later of marching through the streets, they found themselves just outside of the Molco center. The wind was still blowing strong, but Tezano's towering figure broke some of the current at least. Ganabara did his best to keep a dignified trot while staying in the other man's shadow. Tendo walked tall outside of the cover with her arms at her sides, taking the full brunt of the wind on her cherry jacket. All the while Tezano fumbled through an architectural groundwork for Minamimoto's most recent machinations.

"In short, he's trying to create a brand," the sunken eyed man summed up as they slowed to a halt. "But he's having trouble with cohesion outside of the UG's natural framework, which I assume is provided by the Composer. The problem is his designs are either too similar to make a difference or too alienating to gain momentum."

"So you project his development efforts will remain unprofitable based on previous failures," Ganabara concluded, looking around for some promised residue of Minamimoto's efforts. There was quite a crowd milling about, but that could just as well be the trend for the area. It was strangely unnerving to not have a filing cabinet handy to confirm. "No respect for the innovative entrepreneur then."

"More or less," Tezano gave a weary smile and nodded. "Personally, I think Sho's relying too much on his own ingenuity."

"Sounds like you, Ganabara-san," Tendo put in, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned up against a bus stop.

She didn't sound particularly pointed, but Ganabara still resented the sentiment. It wasn't so much that he despised the comparison—although Minamimoto was admittedly a short-sighted maverick. Rather, it was inconceivably brash that Tendo would so effortlessly ignore etiquette and critique his strategy.

"And what do you mean by that, Tezano?" Ganabara gritted out, glaring at the crowds that could not see him. "That he should invite others into his venture and split the profits?"

"I mean he might benefit from an outside perspective," Tezano explained, stooping to run his hands on some white lines on the street. On closer inspection, it appeared someone had graffitied a western alchemy circle onto the blacktop. How they got away with it without getting caught spoke volumes about the local peace-keeping department. The bigger question, however, was why Tezano would bring it up in the first place.

Ganabara tilted his head. "Pardon me, but is that...?"

"An imprint sigil," Tezano said, returning to a full stand and resting his hands on his hips. "Or the beginnings of one, anyway. Sho's trying to use it to popularize his brand. If he could manage that… well, I doubt I need to tell a Processor the ramifications."

"Your respect is noted, but still patronizing," Ganabara snorted. If Minamimoto could enforce a brand outside of the Composer's influence, it would indeed account for the disruption Koizumi had been talking about. However, as far as Ganabara could sense, the markings on the ground were fairly sterile. If they had been to blame, they were not any longer. "Why don't you make yourself helpful and explain why things have not played out to Minamimoto-san's expectations?"

"Well..." Tezano scratched at the back of his silver shag and put on a slightly sheepish expression as pedestrians passed through him. "I can only theorize based on my own knowledge of the UG, but what I think is happening can basically be summed up as carving wood with a wooden knife."

Ganabara gave the younger man a blank look and motioned for him to continue.

"I think he's saying that Minamimoto's taking the wrong approach," Tendo suggested, looking at the lines in the sidewalk. "Imprints can only give vague suggestions, Minamimoto would need concrete inspiration to form something as cohesive as a brand."

"Yes, Tendo-san, exactly that," Tezano confirmed happily, thumping a fist down into his palm as if knocking the idea into place. "Whenever he tries to suggest something within their understanding, people only think of what they already know. When he tries to go beyond that, the imprint can't make the leap to follow him. He's stuck within his own system and he can't quite find that intersecting variable to tie everything together."

Ganabara allowed himself a tight smile as he caught on. "So the economized version is the method does not work."

"And probably never will," Tezano nodded back. "Which in a way is too bad. I really thought Sho was on the edge of a breakthrough this time."

Ganabara paused. "Breakthrough?" The two Processors exchanged a quick look before turning back to their sunken-eyed compatriot. "Breakthrough to what? Control of the Underground?"

"Well… in a way," Tezano said, noticeably less enthusiastic under scrutiny. "But I meant more in understanding what makes up the Underground." He made a sweeping motion of the surroundings and tried to smile. "The people. Shibuya. To understand the power of the people is to understand the power of Shibuya. The energy in these streets isn't just fuel for the masses: it's a product. I don't think Sho understands that."

"...I see," Ganabara replied slowly. Well, so much for that theory then. Turning back to Tezano, he offered a small bow and nodded. "Thank you for your help. I'll see you're properly compensated."

Tezano waved it off. "No need. I'll keep an ear to the ground and let you know if I hear anything. You said yourself, it's 'mutually beneficial' that we solve this together."

Ganabara still didn't like it; in his experience there was no such thing as a free lunch. On the other hand, he wasn't about to turn down willing labor. Resolving to pay off the debt before Tezano could set parameters later, he simply nodded again and took his leave.

When they were a good distance in towards the Spain Hill area, Ganabara leaned in towards his remaining associate and twitched his mustache. "A word, Tendo-san?"

"As long as it isn't a long-winded reprimand," she allowed curtly.

Ignoring her manners, Ganabara pressed on. "How did you know our culprit was not Minamimoto?"

"Because the disturbance isn't against the Composer. It's against Shibuya."

Ganabara frowned as he slowed to a halt. Technically speaking, he had never thought to differentiate the Composer's Imaginative signature from Shibuya itself. It would make sense that he could only feel Shibuya directly, but that did not explain why the separation was necessary.

"I suppose you have your own theories on the culprit, then?"

"Not quite a theory," Tendo gave a brief, bitter smile and crossed her arms. "Assuming his signature's the same anyway."

"You don't mean to say..."

"The one disturbing Shibuya," she said, looking him square in the eyes, "is the Composer."

* * *

 **[Avi's Much-Less-So but Still in Advance Notes]**

This chapter was fun to read, mainly because CG and I are ultimately taking different approaches to our halves. While I have something a bit more rooted in the present and alternating POVs per chapter, CG is sticking to Ganabara's side and dipping a bit into the past. It works perfectly with the title, by the way, and I couldn't be happier about this. That being said, I'm also happy about seeing how Ganabara's background gets fleshed out. It's very exciting. Plus CG always builds cool UG mechanics, and I get to abuse those in _Muse_ now. Yay!

That being said, CG is also doing very well with Suzume, considering he only has my character concept and no written material to pull from. He's been taking my feedback in stride, though, and things are coming out excellently. At this point, he may have a better grasp on her character than I do (lol).

Putting things into perspective (and slightly out of order with the notes you're reading), I think it's funny that CG chose to make the Composer be out of sync with Shibuya on his own, and not without me telling him _Muse_ spoilers. This actually fits really really well with what I'm going to ultimately be working with, so it's a nice little bonus to establish these things here.

That being said, more writing from me next week! I'll bore you all with the behind the scenes details of that one next time, though. In any event, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next!

-Avi

[01.13.2017]

* * *

 **[CG's Well-in-Advance Author's Notes]**

So, basically, this chapter was meant to bring a lot of thematic resonance to Ganabara and his character conflict. There are a lot of meta-undertones if you care to read into this deeper than is healthy, such as the use of Getotsu (little more on that later), but the most important parts were keeping the plot and characters moving, so I'd like to think I was at least partially successful in that regard.

The idea of having the Composer be out of sync with Shibuya is tied back to Yoshiya's comments and conclusions in _TWEWY_. Just as _Hybrid_ acts as a spiritual successor and extension to many of the ideas brought up in _TWEWY_ (Such as the difference between reaching out to someone and embracing their philosophy or refinement through creation vs. purity through destruction) I wanted _Faded Lines and Future Signs_ to bring closure to the Reaper's side of things, particularly Ganabara. As a representative of "the old way," I felt it was important to handle the old-timer in a way that acknowledged his weaknesses but eventually revealed his own potential. The _KH_ promise that "there will always be a door to the light" kind of weaves back in here as the thought that you are never too old to change, to contribute, and to appreciate the beauty of the world around you.

On the other hand, this chapter also retreads old _TWEWY_ ground with its warning against absolute self-reliance. Sometimes, our own little worlds may be vast with a lifetime of experience. However, if that vast experience is missing one, crucial outside piece, then we'll never arrive at the proper solution. Personally, I really appreciate that thought because I feel I've grown a lot through interacting with other authors and learned truths I would have lost if it were up to my eyes alone. All that to say, I enjoy writing a vulnerable character like Ganabara. Hopefully, I'll get to show you some of his good points by the end of the story.

And speaking of showing good points, here's a little something on a little someone that gets the award for being my most haphazard OC: Getotsu Tezano!

[Character File: The strained friendship of Getotsu and Sho]

Getotsu Tezano is probably one of my most blatant plot device characters in _Hybrid_ aside from Kaori, the server girl at the Outback cafe (more on her later). No matter how much I add to him, I always feel like I'm writing a discount Ren, which is part of why Getotsu is apprenticed to Ren in _J0KER_. However, one of Getotsu's more developed features in the vastly-under-revealed _Hybrid_ canon is that he was friends with Sho Minamimoto in the RG. How the heck were these two friends? Basically, it boils down to understanding and utility.

Although perhaps not as pronounced, I think Sho was probably still antisocial in the RG. The thing about antisocial people is not necessarily that they hate friends as much as they hate the energy it takes to build and maintain friendships. Therefore, people with similar interests and goals who are approached through a mandatory setting still have a shot at breaking the ice. On these grounds, I figured Sho and Getotsu were lab partners back in the day and that Getotsu was actually good enough to keep up with Sho's talents.

This lead to a major development in Getotsu's character background: I decided he should be an engineer student. Engineers are an obvious choice for applied mathematics (a skill Getotsu would have to have to earn any sort of points with Sho) but they also have a social aspect to their work: users. Thus user centricity was born as a key element of Getotsu's character.

Fast forward to two years after Sho entered the UG and we get the _Hybrid_ encounter, where Sho recruits Getotsu to help him engineer a reversi sigil for reasons that will be explained in _Hybrid_. This brief reunion convinced Getotsu that Sho was 1) still brilliant and 2) in need of some sort of chaperon to tie him back to reality. Thus, Getotsu decides to stay in the UG out of concern both for his former friend as well as the world around them. Sho, on the other hand, still has no use for Getotsu's morality but does enjoy having someone around who appreciates math. In the time since then, they have balanced and antagonized eachother's efforts. Perhaps not quite like the old days, but there's still something there that hopes for new life.

-CG

[1.10.17]


	4. 04RG: Who do We Trust?

**Faded Lines and Future Signs**

A Sauce Project Production

By: Aviantei and Chronic Guardian

} _Hybrid::Mixed Feelings_ x _Muse_ {

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

 **-Chapter 4RG:** **Who Do We Trust?-**

* * *

The WildKat Café had never been known for its business. In fact, you could say that the WildKat Café had hardly even been known at all. Even the holiday bustle in Shibuya couldn't make up for its particular inactivity, but that was just fine. The obscurity made it a great fit for finding a little peace and quiet, especially when you were meeting with someone important.

Kiryu Rueban took a half-hearted bite from his muffin. While the pastry tasted as good as always, he had been hoping to share the set while it was still warm. He sighed and glanced towards the counter, where Uncle H was wiping down the display case. Yes, it was a holiday, and, yes, Amber had long since proven her tendency to sleep in when permitted, but Rueban had at least hoped she would have been awake by now, considering they had agreed to meet the previous evening.

In spite of the fact that he had been left waiting for her in less certain conditions—or perhaps because of it—Rueban tended to feel nervous when Amber didn't show up where expected.

Pulling out his phone, Rueban scrolled through his contacts and selected Amber's number. The call would serve as a rude awakening, and she'd probably start out a bit crabby because of it, but he _had_ been waiting for nearly an hour. They could easily trade off apologies and move on their way. Rueban took a sip of his coffee as the phone rang.

No answer. Rueban sat his cup down with a frown. Amber liked to set fairly loud music as her ringtones. Surely she couldn't sleep through that racket.

" _Hey, you've reached Hanekoma Amber. Sorry I missed your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I can. Have a nice day!_ "

Rueban was tempted to just hang up and call again, but that wasn't really his style. He waited for the rest of the automated message system to finish speaking, more than ready for the beep that signaled his turn to talk.

"You're late, dear partner," he said, more teasing than annoyance. This sort of thing was so normal with them that Rueban couldn't be upset about it. In a way, it forced him to slow down a bit, to appreciate what was going on around him. "I know it's vacation, but you should try to remember your promises better. I'll be downstairs when you finish up getting your beauty sleep. Try not to keep me waiting too long, alright?"

Satisfied, Rueban sat his phone aside, already imagining Amber's protests—" _You're_ the one who needs beauty sleep, buddy." She had become quite expressive since the Reaper's Game, and could easily give his wit a run for its money. It was all the proof Rueban needed that, despite her origins, Amber _was_ human. She belonged on this plane, enjoying life to the fullest.

Of course, she still had her stumbles—test scores were one of them. But she tried her best and had become a part of Rueban's life, like she had always belonged there. For the first time, he had a friend he could look forward to seeing, study with, invite over to his house. It was a completely different experience from the artificial "friendships" he had had with his fans before. Well, they had yet to completely subside, but at least Rueban tried to play down their affections more.

Through the Reaper's Game, he and Amber had both become more _real_.

 _Now if only we could get past that sleeping in habit of hers…_ Minutes slowly trickled by, dragging into another half hour. Uncle H had long stopped his cleaning, instead taking up a seat in the café, a sketchbook propped up on his knees. It was really just another ordinary day at the WildKat, save for the fact that Amber was nowhere to be found.

Rueban cleared his throat. "Uncle H?"

"Hm?" the older man grunted, eyes not moving from his work. Uncle H was capable of intense focus while drawing, but he could also multitask fairly well. Certain that the barista's pencil wasn't going to stop moving at any point soon, Rueban continued:

"Have you seen Amber this morning?" Despite expectations, Uncle H stopped drawing for a moment. The hesitation was enough of a cause for concern. "I know it's Golden Week and all, but…"

"She stepped outside when I was opening up the café this morning," Uncle H said, tapping his pencil against the table. "I let her go ahead since she asked for the day off." He looked to Rueban with a shrug. "I figured she would've let you know and you just came to hang out because you enjoy my charms."

Rueban smiled wryly as Uncle H broke out into boisterous laughter. While it would have been nice to know Amber was out, Uncle H had probably assumed Amber would only be out for a little bit. The barista understood their bond as Partners, and wouldn't hide it from Rueban if Amber was in trouble. It calmed him a bit, but concern still tugged at him.

Rueban stood up, the scrape of his chair sounding far too loud in the empty café. "Well, I'm sure whatever walk she's on could use some company," he said. Checking his phone again, there wasn't any sign of Amber contacting him. Well, there was only so much distance one could cover on foot in Shibuya. Finding her shouldn't be too difficult. "Thanks for breakfast, Uncle H. I'll be sure to bring Amber back before it gets too late."

Uncle H gave a nod before turning back to his sketchbook. "Stay safe out there, Kid."

Making sure to first clear off his dishes to their appropriate bins (Amber would definitely scold him if he left a mess, even if it was to check on her), Rueban exited the café. The early morning chill had since worn off, though the wind kept things from getting too hot. The upcoming summer would probably be a scorcher. Too bad Amber wasn't the type that could be satisfied with sitting under an air conditioner all day.

Well, he could handle that hurdle later. Worrying about overheating on a half-though misadventure was something that required having Amber around, so he would have to find her first. Making sure his phone was on max volume just in case she decided to call him, Rueban set off down the street.

Only to see a piece of paper fluttering towards him. It wasn't quite as important as finding Amber, but it was close enough to the ground that he didn't have to exert much effort to catch it. The paper collided against his palm with a sharp _smack_ , the edges still attempting to follow the breeze. Rueban secured his grip on it, looking the writing over.

It was a mess. Not the handwriting—that was fairly precise, a much needed change from Amber's lazy scrawl at times—but the content. If anything, it looked like nonsense, words scribbled across the page, lines drawn between them at times, arrows pointing as if to direct the traffic jam into something readable. He considered discarding it, but surely somebody was looking for it. Even if the chances of finding them were minimal, keeping it could work out in his advantage.

Carefully folding the paper into quarters and tucking it into his jacket pocket, Rueban continued forward. He had passed through Miyashita Park on the way over, but that had been hours ago by this point. Amber could easily be on her way back. Rueban forced himself not to rush, keeping an eye on his surroundings. Bright orange assaulted his peripheral vision, the color adorning a girl's shirt on a bench as she flipped desperately through a folder of papers.

 _Well, then._

Based on her state of panic, she had probably lost something. She pressed her hands to her eyes, letting out shaky breaths. Rueban frowned. While he knew how to comfort, he had become more aware of how insincere his motivations could be—it was one of the many ways Amber balanced him out. On the contrary, leaving her be could be wasting a resource. And even if the girl wasn't able to be helpful, leaving her to cry by herself wasn't a move Rueban favored either. Reaching for the paper in his pocket, he took a step forward.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for this, now would you?" he asked as the girl looked up, surprisingly normal brown eyes contrasting with her dark green hair. She was still distressed, tears bubbling up, but her expression was replaced with one of shock.

"Y-Yoshiya-san?" she stammered, and Rueban moved to contain his own surprise. That wasn't a name he often heard from strangers. The girl gave Rueban a closer look and shook her head. "No, sorry, I mistook you for someone else!" Her eyes flickered to the paper in Rueban's hand. "Um, that paper there…?"

"Oh, this?" Rueban unfolded it, smoothing out the surface best he could. "I assumed it was yours based on that folder there." He nodded to said object in the girl's lap and cleared his throat. "You look like the poetic type anyways. Though I couldn't make heads or tails of it…"

The girl snapped her folder shut and shot to a standing position, swiping the paper from Rueban's grip. "It's not finished yet!" she protested, a blush on her face. Amber could be equally protective when she was playing around with music and melodies, so Rueban let it go. Seemingly realizing what she had done, Poet Girl quickly dipped her head in apology. "Sorry, I should thank you for finding it for me. The wind picked it up and I couldn't find it…"

Almost in response, a fresh gust of wind went through the park, sending a shiver throughout the trees. Poet Girl pressed the paper protectively to her chest. Once the wind subsided, she tucked it away in her folder, the whole package stowed away in her messenger bag. She even took extra care with snapping the buckles shut.

"You're welcome," Rueban said. Poet Girl continued to stare at him, looking uncertain. She definitely wasn't the outgoing type. Kyasako would have had a field day drawing her out of her shell. "You didn't happen to lose any other pieces, did you? I heard we're due for strong winds today."

Poet Girl bit her lip, eyes casting downward. _Jackpot._ "Um, well…"

"Want some help looking?" Rueban quickly offered. Poet Girl stared at him again, her mouth slightly ajar. "I mean, I'm looking for something, too. Shibuya's a pretty big city. Two pairs of eyes are better than one, right?"

Poet Girl didn't look too surprised by the fact that he was trying to gain something out of the situation. At least, judging by her initial response, she didn't know who he was, so it wasn't like he had a bad reputation or anything. "I appreciate the offer," she said, "but I don't want to be any trouble. I'm sure you're busy."

Rueban brushed his bangs aside, shaking his head in the process. "Like I said, I'm looking for someone, too. You could call this a mutually beneficial partnership."

"Who are you looking for?" Poet Girl asked, fidgeting with a small pouch hanging from her neck in the process. Definitely a nervous tick. She probably had some sort of talisman inside that comforted her. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," Rueban allowed. If he expected any help from a total stranger, he would need to give at least some show of trust. "My friend is running very late for a meeting, and I was hoping to figure out where she ran off to. She hasn't been answering my calls, either, so I'm in a bit of a jam."

Poet Girl nodded in understanding. "I don't know how much help I'll be, but I can try my best." She ducked her head again, this time in a more formal bow. "Tsukiko Hotaru. I look forward to working with you!"

"Kiryu Rueban," he reciprocated, "it's a pleasure." Hotaru's brow furrowed a bit at his introduction, but she didn't press the issue. It didn't seem that it would cause any trouble, so Rueban didn't either. It wasn't like his family was obscure or anything. "Now, I'm not entirely certain where my friend might be, but you surely can remember where you were when you lost your…"

"Poetry," Hotaru supplied, a bit defensively. Whether she was still sore over him reading her draft or ashamed that she had lost the papers was anyone's guess. "I started at Molco, and came here past Towa Records." Rueban nodded. Amber preferred that path, so there was a chance they could pick up her trail along the way. "I lost a lot, so thank you so much for the help."

Rueban put on his best smile. "Not a problem." Hotaru seemed to ease up a bit. "But we're not going to find anything just standing around. Let's get going." The word _dear_ stopped short on his tongue. He probably needed to start talking to more people than Amber on a regular basis if the nickname was stuck in his speech pattern.

They set off together, taking their time to look through the Underpass. They didn't find anything, and Hotaru didn't seem to give much conversation other than the necessary responses. While boring, it did give Rueban time to think. If Amber wasn't answering his calls, hopefully something important had happened. The question was why she hadn't at least texted him before disappearing. He wasn't a fan of the method, but it could serve its purpose in a pinch…

"No luck here," Hotaru reported, looking downcast. The short locks of hair held up by her hairclip seemed to droop in response to her mood. "The wind really whips through this tunnel sometimes, so I'm not surprised."

"Let's try Towa Records, then," Rueban suggested. At this point, the holiday crowds were sure to have picked up. A pain to navigate, but providing more witnesses regardless. Hotaru nodded, still clutching her pouch. Despite the nervous tick, her eyes gazed forward with determination, and she even stepped ahead of Rueban, leading the way. The boy followed, scanning through the crowd for someone who might just be able to provide a hint. With most people on their phones, it seemed unlikely anyone had enough attention span to even recognize there was a world outside them. "I'm gonna go check inside the shop," he called to Hotaru. "Want to come with?"

Hotaru glanced at the record shop doors then shook her head. "I doubt anything got blown in there," she said, which was a logical conclusion. "I'll check around outside."

Rueban nodded his approval and stepped inside. While he didn't listen too much to what was considered popular music, Amber liked to stop by the shop on the way home that they were pretty much regulars at this point. Yoji raised his hand in recognition from the counter. "Hey, Rue-kun," he said. "Trying to pick up something for Amber?"

Rueban offered a wave of his own, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not," he said, but Yoji wasn't too perturbed. Amber bought enough CDs that she probably could have loitered in the store all day and no one would say a word. "Though I was wondering if you saw her today. I'm afraid I missed her in passing."

Yoji concentrated for a moment, but ultimately shook his head. Rueban stopped his frown from deepening. "Sorry, man," Yoji said, scratching the back of his head. "I've been on duty all day, but I haven't seen her. If she stops by, I can tell her to give you a call, though."

"Much appreciated." Rueban glanced over the shelves, as if Amber would suddenly appear. Not that it was likely. He would have to settle for leaving Yoji to cover this base. "If you don't see her today, I'll send her your way later this week. Heaven knows that she burns through CDs like firewood."

Yoji grinned, clearly anticipating a good sale in the future. "Thanks! Hope you find her."

They traded off a few more pleasantries, and Rueban brought a hand to his chin in thought as he exited. There was a chance Amber had chosen to go to AMX for a change of pace, but Yoji was usually more than happy to order in anything more obscure at the girl's request. No, she probably hadn't gone out album shopping—that sort of task wouldn't take so many hours.

 _So what in the world is she doing…?_

"Rueban-san, any luck?" Hotaru trotted towards him, a pleased smile on her face. Even though his own endeavor had failed, it seemed the poet had been successful.

"If nothing else, we're making progress in the deductive sense," Rueban answered. Hotaru's expression flickered, but her happiness didn't completely falter. "Judging by that smile, though, I'm assuming your gains were less… theoretical?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yeah!" She patted her bag, but kept the clasps shut. "A couple papers got stuck in a trunk. This boy practically jumped up it to get them for me. It was really cool!" Well, her mood had certainly improved. It would hopefully make the rest of this endeavor easier. "I took a shortcut to her from Molco, so I figured we could head back around that way next."

"About that," Rueban interjected, "it would be nice if we could swing down by Cadoi City first." Hotaru pursed her lips a bit, but waited. Good thing she wasn't the headstrong type. "Amber's most likely to go that way. We can check around there, then swing up to Molco afterwards. How about it?"

"Okay." Hotaru wasn't the argumentative type, either, or maybe she just understood that this was a give and take situation. A smaller breeze than earlier passed by, and Hotaru tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "What does your friend look like, anyway? I realized I didn't ask."

And Rueban hadn't bothered to describe her, either. Being concerned to the point of distraction was not a favorable state of mind. Rueban pulled out his phone, finding a picture of him and Amber together from their entrance exam, and Hotaru leaned close to look it over. "She might be carrying a black cat plush, but I'm not sure if she has it on her." Mewt at least hadn't been in the café this morning.

"Gotcha," she said afterwards, scanning over the crowd with a renewed vigor. Rueban did the same, focusing on the groups passing over the crosswalks, though there were plenty of jaywalkers, too. Cars didn't often come through Shibuya streets anyway, but the amount of people made that a near impossibility now. Even a biker would have a hard time navigating in this mess. Amber didn't spend nearly as much time here as in any record store, so the shopkeepers were less likely to be helpful. Still, an observant loiterer might do the trick.

"Hey, it's Mido-san!" the voice of a young boy called out. Rueban and Hotaru exchanged glances, neither of the recognizing the name. A redheaded boy nearly collided with Hotaru in excitement, beaming up at her in recognition, though she stammered in bewilderment.

"M-Mido-san…?"

"'Cause your hair's green!" the boy insisted. Hotaru subconsciously raised a hand to her head, while Rueban watched on.

"That would make you 'Aka-kun,' then?" he suggested, causing the redhead to perk up in excitement.

"Yeah!" He squinted at Rueban, the gaze ultimately ending in eye contact. "You can't be Murasaki-san, though, 'cause—"

"Hiro!" a girl's voice protested. While Hiro was dressed more scrappily (Rueban was reminded of Pokoni's own looks and energy level), the girl seemed to have a more elegant look—a Natural Puppy shopper, no doubt. Her glasses and a bangle around her wrist flashed in the sunlight. She seemed a bit older than the boy, but not by much—they were probably both still in elementary school. "Don't just run off on me like that. You're gonna get lost in the crowd!"

The girl propped her hands on her hips, though worry swam in her eyes, marring her stern expression. Hiro still looked abashed by the scolding, though. "Sorry, Onee-chan," he apologized, before perking right back up. "But I found Mido-san!"

Hiro's sister seemed to finally recognize Hotaru's presence, a hand flying to her mouth. "Oh," the brunette girl said before digging in a small purse at her side, just as white as the dress she was wearing. "I'm glad we saw you again. Here, we managed to grab these before they got too far…"

Hotaru gasped in excitement, receiving the papers from Shiro-chan. Unfolding and flipping through them, there seemed to be at least three sheets there, though Rueban realized he didn't have any idea how many Hotaru had even lost in the first place. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," the poet said, securing her works away. "Really, I really appreciate it, Hiro-kun, ah—"

"Koushi," the younger girl supplied.

"Koushi-chan," Hotaru finished. "I'm really grateful." At this rate she would cycle through every form of thanks in Japanese before the conversation concluded.

"You're very welcome," Koushi returned, equally formal. She was clearly the reason that kept her younger brother in check. "We tried really hard to grab what we could, but I'm not as fast as Hiro was and a lot of them blew away."

She slumped at the admission, though Hiro grinned with pride. "We grabbed every piece of paper in Molco and Tipsy Tose Hall!" he reported. "Some of them blew off towards the Crossing, but Onee-chan needed a break, so we had to stop."

Koushi offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'm not very athletic," she said. Her attire wasn't really fit for it, either, not with those sandals.

"No, no, you did great," Hotaru said, though she glanced to Rueban for support. He smiled and addressed the siblings.

"I'm more impressed that you managed to collect as much as you did," he said. Hm, maybe that was laying it on a bit thick, but for kids, they had really outdone themselves. "You must've been quick to keep up with them, especially in _these_ winds." Hiro cheered in response, and even Koushi blushed a little from the praise.

"Oh, but if you don't mind me asking, have you seen a blonde girl about our age walking around?" Hotaru asked. Rueban took advantage of her initiative, showing off the same photo as before. The siblings looked at his phone, but neither seemed to recognize Amber's image.

"Nope!"

"She's really pretty, though…"

Well, that was to be expected. Rueban tucked his phone away, and Hotaru gave him a concerned look. He shrugged it off, but her expression didn't change. What a case of overextended empathy. "No worries," Rueban said to all of them. "We're just glad you found some of, ahem, Mido-san's poetry."

Hotaru blushed at the nickname, and the kids both gave smiles. "We can keep an eye out if you want," Koushi offered, looking eager to help.

"Yeah, we'll let Amba-san know she needs to see her friends," Hiro added. While Hiro's pronunciation was off, it seemed he was able to associate her with the color easily enough. "No need to worry, the Tetsuyou siblings are on the case!"

"Well, since Aka-kun and Shiro-chan have covered west of here pretty well, let's head south, then, Hotaru-chan," Rueban said. Hotaru nodded, eyeing the path towards Shibu Department Store. She thanked the Tetsuyou siblings once again, and they gave their wishes of luck. It was only once they had surpassed earshot that she let out a grumble.

"How come you're the only one that got out of that situation without a weird nickname?"

"It's clearly because I can't be Murasaki-san. Though you can pick out a color for me if you like. Momo? Niji?" Rueban teased. Hotaru gave him a slightly annoyed look, but it didn't hold much power. "To be fair, you seem perfectly at home using my given name."

"Sorry, jut calling you Kiryu would be awkward," Hotaru said, clearly wanting the conversation to be over. Was that so? Passing the department store, she looked over the cluster of people bustling at the door, posters promising sales plastered across all windows. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but Amber-san doesn't seem to be the type of rush to holiday discounts."

Despite no real logic to support that statement: "You would be correct." She didn't have the budget for anything in Shibu Department Store, either, even at reduced prices, but Rueban kept that fact to himself. "Let's see if we can find any of your papers before checking out the Scramble."

Hotaru agreed, and they scoped out the area the best they could, though the search ultimately came up empty. The success with the Tetsuyou siblings kept Hotaru's mood buoyed, though, and she plowed on quickly to the Scramble without much need for encouragement. She did balk a little at the size of the crowd, though, which Rueban couldn't blame her for. Either she wasn't from around here, or she spent most of her time indoors.

It was edging towards noon, and people would be venturing out on their holiday in search of lunch. Rueban had bypassed breakfast at home in order to eat at the WildKat, but a single muffin wasn't very long lasting sustenance. Hotaru had presumably been out and about for a while since she had run through several districts in pursuit of her draft. Eating was in order.

"How about lunch?" Rueban said. Hotaru blinked in surprise, but there was a moment of recognition in her eyes. Food probably wasn't too far from her mind, either. "You can't go forward into Shibuya on an empty stomach. Plus you could probably use a rest from walking so much." Though the same was just as true for him as well. His shoes were comfortable, but _not_ built for chasing your Partner all around Shibuya. Not that he needed to admit that out loud.

"Alright," Hotaru allowed. "But most places are gonna be pretty crowded at this hour. We should probably get something quick…"

"No need to worry." Rueban veered just a little north from where they entered the Crossing, en route to the Outback Café. Despite being in central in Shibuya, it only received moderate foot traffic at best, much like a slightly more popular version of WildKat. He and Amber had gone there a few times out of curiosity, but hadn't made it a regular hangout. "Things don't get too crowded in here, so we should have some room to breathe."

Hotaru stared at the building, her eyes flickering down to the faded Reaper's Sigil on the storefront that had prompted Amber and Rueban to even go in the first place. She bit her lip once more.

"Okay," she breathed out. Hotaru still clutched to her pouch, and Rueban faced forward to open the door.

* * *

 **[CGs In-Between-Assignments Notes]**

Oh my, what could these characters be doing all in one area? Aside from the well-loved Rueban (or at least, I'm _told_ he's well loved), Avi also managed to pull in Koushi and Hiro from _X-Days -Marked-_. As we've already said, make sure you check that one out; **Hyoxjnn** really did a bang-up job with it, as they say.

Although I did offer a few pointers, I'm still surprised at how well Avi captured Rueban's character for this chapter. He plays a funny nuance between cold analytics and dogmatic honor. In fact, at this stage of development, I'm beginning to realize that Rue is kind of my take on a reformed Byronic Hero. The most difficult part of this portrayal was showing how Rue's been affected by the Reapers' Game without giving up on hallmark hold-ups of his character. Much like **Airhead259's** _The True You_ , I feel like Rueban still has a lot of growing left to do, even if he's come out a better person. There are still years of "flaws in character" that he's getting over at this point. With a little work, Avi got those aspects spot on.

I also really like the outside view we get on Hotaru in this chapter because Rue asks a lot of the same questions I would ask about Hotaru's motivations. To that end, this totally fulfills the "setup hype for _Muse_ " objective that we set out with in a way that builds interest without giving too much away. As an author who usually lays too many cards on the table, I feel like Avi handled this very artfully.

Anyway, that's it for me this time! I'll see you again next week when we head back to the UG and revist another familiar face from _Hybrid_. Until then!

-CG

16.1.2017

* * *

 **[Avi's** **"This-is-what-I-have-the-Energy-for" Notes]**

This chapter was interesting to write. Rueban is decidedly my favorite character from _Hybrid_ , so I was glad to get the chance to write him! Admittedly there have been a few moments where I slipped into writing another certain Kiryu instead...but CG has been super patient with me and gave me lots of notes to correct myself on. Hopefully Rueban's character in the rest of my chapters will be accurate and enjoyable.

It's also interesting to write an outside character's perspective on Hotaru. How much is he right, and how much is he wrong? We shall see (one day).

But even with that in mind my favorite part to write for this chapter was...

[Character File: The Tetsuyou Siblings in _Hybrid/Muse_ -verse]

As CG mentioned, Tetsuyou Koushi and Hiro are characters originally from the delightful **Hyoxjnn** 's _X Days -Marked-_ , which you should totally read. That being said, Avi was [grumbling about spoilers], so she decided to bring them into the _Hybrid/Muse_ -verse instead. While the Tetsuyou siblings are a vital part to Katy's Reaper's Game in the home fic (and I suspect will continue to be once X picks up the main _X Days_ again), they aren't nearly as central in this universe (at least yet).

One of the things CG and I like to talk about is the multiple-universe capability of _TWEWY_. Since Another Day pretty much makes every AU (and thus, fanfiction) canon, there are any number of possibilities for the characters to go through. In Another Day, we see the main _TWEWY_ cast not as a bunch of kids in the Reaper's Game, but instead a bunch of kids going on wacky Tin Pin adventures. While stories like _X Days_ , _Hybrid_ , _Unsealed Fates/A Fall into Honor_ , and _Muse_ aim to expand on the canon _TWEWY_ verse as close as possible, that doesn't mean there aren't differences.

In that vein, you have the Tetsuyou siblings. Instead of being kids that end up in the Reaper's Game at way too young an age, I like to think there are universes where they aren't Players, but simply kids. The _Hybrid/Muse_ is meant to be that place now. While not a whole awful lot is known about their pre-Game life in _-Marked-_ , I hope it's at least a happy one they enjoy living in. Regardless, their bond as siblings is a strong as ever, and they seem to be enjoying their holiday, even if it means chasing around poetry for Mido-san here.

Oh, and we also have to thank our wonderful friend EeveeGen9988 for following this story and leaving off reviews, to boot. We appreciate your enthusiasm Eevee, and I'm especially looking forward to her next chapter of _The Fallen_! Keep an eye out on that one-it's gonna be good!

Next week, I'll take the side role while CG heads us back to the UG! Oh, just what is that Yoshiya up to this time?

Please look forward to it!

-Avi

01.21.2017


	5. 05UG: Following the Trail We Left

**Faded Lines and Future Signs**

A Sauce Project Production

By: Aviantei & Chronic Guardian

}Hybrid::Mixed Feelings x Muse{

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

 **-Chapter 5: Following the Trail We Left-**

" _Mom, people are staring."_

" _Shhh…" the woman gently raised a wavering a finger to her lips as her eyes looked straight into the empty air. Her hair had only just begun to show the first strands of gray. "I can feel him here."_

 _The girl shifted, but still let her mother hold her hand._

 _Ganabara stood still and watched his wife stare right through him._

" _Hideo?" Her voice was harsher than the last time he'd heard it. She'd been crying. It'd been a month, but she still had tears left. She lifted her free hand, slowly swaying it from side to side as she tried to grab hold of what she couldn't touch._

" _She's yours?" Yukimura asked beside him, giving a sidelong look. His tone carried a hint of incredulity._

 _It wasn't entirely unexpected. Hiromi was significantly younger than her husband. To be fair, it wasn't arranged. She wanted someone established, someone traditional. She didn't do well with change._

 _Ganabara simply nodded and kept his hands clasped._

 _Yukimura gave another look between Hiromi and her husband before shaking his head. "You can't keep her going like this."_

 _The older man slowly inhaled and closed his eyes."I won't keep her waiting."_

" _Well… I mean, you won't_ mean _to," Yukimura sighed. He had that wistful, shiftless tone of voice that put Ganabara on edge. It was like a powerful competitor, slowly gliding towards a merger proposal. "But I didn't mean to keep anybody waiting, either. If I'd known they weren't going to play again for another month I would've tied up a few loose ends."_

" _I will return," Ganabara said quietly. "I will not fail."_

"… _You might."_

 _Ganabara pressed his teeth together to keep them from grinding. Yukimura had been through the Game before, he knew the profit models and work culture better than anyone else available. In the brief sampling of scenarios they'd gone through so far, Yukimura had always known what he was talking about._

 _Strangely, that did not make the statement hurt less._

" _You know," Yukimura started again. "If you come back, it'll be like this never happened. Even if she forgets you now, you'll still be together when you go back to life."_

 _That gave him pause for thought. Although Ganabara didn't have a perfect grasp of how resurrection worked, it seemed logical to assume it would undo certain events following the death. If the world reformed so that he had never gone to the Under Ground, then surely his actions here would be nullified as well._

 _He grimaced. It still felt wrong._

" _Mom," his daughter's voice forced his eyes open again. She was tugging at Hiromi's hand. "Come on, it'll be okay."_

 _Ganabara curled his lip under his mustache and slowly closed his eyes again. Yes, even if he returned, he couldn't have Hiromi hanging on to him like this. For the sake of their daughter, at least, he needed to let go, if only a little._

 _Reluctantly reaching into his jacket pocket, Ganabara grasped his Player's notebook and concentrated on one of the inklings inside. With the word clear in his mind, he then reached out to his wife and imprinted her with a single thought._

 _Hiromi stopped for a second and her eyes became sharp and clear; they became the eyes Ganabara had known so many years ago. And then, like a flickering fire, they settled back. Not quite as dull as they had been, but still dark, and sad, and wounded._

" _I'm sorry," Hiromi murmured. Ganabara wondered if their daughter could tell the following smile was forced. "I… I know what I need to do now. Let's go home, darling."_

 _Ganabara watched them go, fighting the feeling that this was the last time he would do so._

 _Beside him, Yukimura gave a low whistle. "One-and-done? Usually it took me a few tries to get people to do what I wanted. What'd you imprint her with, anyway?"_

" _Our daughter's name," Ganabara murmured. He wanted to say it for himself, maybe just to reinforce that he was still her father even with this little compromise._

 _His mouth refused to open._

 _Yukimura let the silence sit for a moment more before gently nudging him and nodding his head to the side._

" _The mission's still waiting."_

" _...Yes," Ganabara nodded, but didn't look away. Hiromi was just barely in sight._

 _Taking a deep breath, he turned before she disappeared._

* * *

Ganabara filed his report to Koizumi from a bench outside a bookstore. Tendo stood a little ways off with arms crossed and a neutral expression. The wind had died down a little, at least, so she wasn't fighting to keep her hair out of her face.

" _Good, so you've identified our troublemaker,"_ Koizumi said after Ganabara finished. She didn't sound particularly impressed, which begged the question of whether or not she'd already known in the first place. " _Now do you think you can bring him in?"_

"Bring him in?" Ganabara guffawed. "You realize the corporate power we're dealing with here, don't you? If we oppose his interests, the Composer could dissolve our assets faster than federally sponsored hyper-inflation."

" _Come on, Rosie-kun, he'll listen to reason. Reason_ is _a currency you deal in, right?"_

The old Processor grunted and twiddled at the end of his mustache. "I'd feel a lot better about that if I knew the going exchange rates for 'reason' these days." With Koizumi, at least, it seemed to be relatively worthless.

" _You could always let Tendo-chan do the talking,"_ Koizumi suggested in a playful tone that set off all sorts of red flags. " _I'm sure she'd_ love _to give the Composer an earful, darling."_

"And I'm sure that would be an express lane checkout to erasure," Ganabara returned curtly. "Now unless you can propose a good cost-benefit analysis for extending our contract—"

Koizumi laughed, Tendo's eyes narrowed minutely, and Ganabara got the distinct feeling he was missing something very important. Waiting for his superior's mirth to subside while he stared back at his subordinate, he was reminded of what it felt like to grow old in the new era. He was no longer the venerated elder, he was the obsolete legacy system; the rules his generation had read and lived by were being overwritten by a new order.

 _Or perhaps it's only me_. The thought hung at the back of his mind like a stock bubble waiting to burst. Part of him knew it was his fault. Koizumi was only about as young as Hiromi had been, and Renkuko had only been born a few years after Ganabara himself. The difference was that they had come into the UG young; Ganabara had come only after spending his lifetime in the RG. It wasn't a matter of who came from what generation, it was a matter of who was fit to survive, and who had simply become outmoded.

" _Look, if you reeeally need a reason then let me put it to you like this,"_ Koizumi said between staggered chuckles. " _Since our dear Composer is so graciously shirking his responsibilities, I'm the one holding the UG together right now. Unless you want Shibuya as we know it to collapse, I can't come up there myself to drag the little darling back to where he belongs. Now we_ could _wait and see how long he wants to play hooky, but if that takes longer than I can manage then we're pretty much doomed."_

Ganabara wiggled his mustache a little before asking quietly, "And Tanaka-kun?"

" _Ren's off with Atarashi playing emissary in one of the neighboring Grounds. I don't think it's a coincidence this happened while he was gone_. _Sorry, Rosie-kun, you're what I've got to work with. No skipping this mission unless you're willing to drag everyone else down with you."_

"Me and Tendo-san," Ganabara reminded his superior with a grunt. Even to his own ears, adding her name didn't add much value to the statement. Still, he tried to sound convinced. "Not just me. This all relies on—"

" _Are you trying to shift blame, dear?"_ Koizumi's voice came back flat. Apparently, this wasn't as much of a laughing matter as imminent erasure.

The aged Processor shifted an uncomfortable glance towards Tendo. She was watching the street leading down towards Tipsy-Tose with eyes that could pierce a legal waiver. Back in the Processors' Den, she was never like this. "Merely listing our assets," he corrected belatedly. She wasn't much of a partner, but she had her uses.

" _And will those 'assets' be enough to take on your mission, darling?"_

Ganabara paused and tried to search Tendo. She was focused, specialized. Whatever solution she had in mind for this scenario would likely appeal to a niche-market perspective.

Unfortunately, that niche-market probably would not appeal to the Composer.

"Would it be insubordinate of me to investigate an expansion?" Tezano had proved mildly helpful. Perhaps recruiting a few more Reapers off the street would give them the edge they needed.

" _Depends,"_ Koizumi replied. Her tone had shifted back into neutral, which hopefully meant she was pacified. " _So long as you don't let on that the Composer is missing, I really don't care how you get this job done."_

Ganabara frowned. That was an odd stipulation to add to the bargain. "Koizumi-san, if I may ask..."

" _Just keep it under your hat. Not everyone in the UG is concerned with keeping things running. You let this slip to the wrong ears and we're all screwed five ways past Wednesday."_

"...I understand, then."

" _Good. Call me if anything comes up._ "

Before he could offer so much as a proper goodbye, she ended the call with a click. Ganabara worked his jaw and glared out past whatever Tendo was watching. "Whippersnapper."

"So we're still on the clock, right?" Tendo asked without giving eye contact.

Ganabara tried to gauge what he thought of the expectant lilt in her voice. Although the girl probably wasn't the "wrong ears" Koizumi alluded to, it would not be unwarranted to say her plans for the Composer were likely less than constructive. "Yes and no," the older Processor said, looking back out to the street. "The demand remains constant, but a substitute market solution may be in order."

Unsurprisingly, his intentionally ponderous reply solicited an eye-roll. "Which in plain Japanese means what, exactly?"

"It means we might want to look at things differently," Ganabara told her, folding his arms inside his sleeves. "Our target is out and about because he is unsatisfied with the current market offerings."

"Or because he's a little prick who likes to mess with people," Tendo offered, unimpressed.

Giving the interruption a reproving frown, the older Reaper adjusted his glasses and continued. "Although we technically _could_ confront him with an informational campaign, we could also fill the demand vacuum and remove his motives for self-service."

"So you're saying if we give him what he wants, he'll stop being irresponsible and go home," his subordinate surmised. She cocked a skeptical eyebrow and gave him a sidelong look. "Trust me when I say this: it's not gonna happen."

"Perhaps," Ganabara allowed calmly. "Or perhaps we are simply lacking the right personnel for the task. Could you call up a roster on your mobile device? I want to know who's been tracking RG development over the past few months. If we can pinpoint a flagging trend in our performance, we may be able to remedy the Composer's worry"

Tendo might have meant to laugh derisively, but it came out as a snort. "We can't just give him what he wants."

"Nor can we simply ignore the market failure we're courting," Ganabara insisted, stroking his small patch of beard. "We need to be smart, Tendo, creative. We cannot hope to outmatch our opponent; we have to out-think him."

"Great, go ahead and think yourself out of this one, chief," Tendo huffed, throwing a hand up in exasperation. "While you do that, I think I'll go and play the damn objective so we don't get royally screwed by our screwball royalty."

"My, my. Is that _dissension_ I sense?" The new voice, a low-end tenor with high-end theatrics, came from the roof above them. Last Ganabara had checked, there was _not_ a repair man up there. "Tsk tsk, dear lady. Talk like that will get you labeled a traitor."

Exchanging a look with his subordinate, the aged Reaper tilted his head and slowly followed up with his eyes to see who had stumbled on them.

A man with tousled platinum blond hair grinned back, one blue eye visible from beneath his snowy mop. He leaned on an ornate, carved cane while behind him a pair of Reaper wings floated gently in the breeze.

Ganabara grunted. "Young man, you should know better than to eavesdrop."

"My deepest and most sincere apologies, Master Processor," the man replied with a flourishing bow. "It would seem I'm out of practice. Please do visit more often, I would appreciate the chance to redeem myself in your honored sight.

"Although, to be entirely frank, I'm more interested in what your companion has to say," he continued. Taking a moment to hop down from his perch, the stranger gathered himself from a graceful landing and turned to again face his audience. "I was wondering when you would submit to your deeper persuasions, Miss Tendo. I'm amazed at how much time you've frittered away waiting for this chance."

"Hmph," Tendo's lips screwed down into a cynical frown. "Not to be rude, but who are you, again?"

The man responded by clutching his chest and staggering backward. "Oh, dear lady, you wound me! Am I truly so ordinary as to escape your notice?"

"Young man," Ganabara began again, rising to his feet and giving the newcomer a stern look. "Show some respect for your elders and leave my companion alone."

"Oh, respecting elders?" the man covered a giggle with his free hand before pointing his cane back at Ganabara. "Apologies, Master Processor, but following that advice would mean _you_ would have to respect _me_."

Ganabara paused and adjusted his glasses, inspecting his opponent for a moment before raising his silver eyebrows. "Jack," the Processor finally concluded gravely. "'Jack the Ripper'. One-hundred-and-twentieth year Reaper Harrier." Ganabara had never met him in person like this, but the man was something of a UG legend. He was a stigmatized veteran, fallen out of grace with the Composer and rarely selected for duty by GMs, but his unparalleled field performance allowed him to eke out a continued existence.

What was more important, however, was Jack's record off the field. He had been accused, but never convicted, of a number of breaches in conduct. The list included Player 'recruitment' and also considered him the source of the 'Reaper Killer' incident nearly a year ago. This and a number of other sordid spots had long checkered his record into unserviceable territory.

To put it in short, Ganabara was now very interested in treading lightly.

"What brings you to market today?"

The blond man smiled and shrugged. "Just a bit of fun, really. Nothing serious. Or, to be more precise, nothing _treasonous._ Although I do admit old habits die hard. That aside, if you would kindly return the explanation...?"

"None of your damn business," Tendo said flatly. "Now buzz off. You can stalk civilians somewhere else."

"Oof!" Jack leaned dramatically on his cane, recoiling from the slight to his ego. "Never one to mince words, were you?"

Tendo shifted a look that Ganabara considered dangerous in this situation. "Like you said, old habits die hard."

"I suppose I can't blame human nature, then," Jack sighed. "We do as we've always done. If we tried to find the reason why, we'd likely lose ourselves in our own pasts. Wouldn't you agree, Master Processor?"

Ganabara stared back for a moment, trying to get a forecast of the man's intentions. It was more or less like trying to play the stock market. Jack smiled back with the opaque promise of sudden and violent change looming just out of tangible reach.

"We are prone to our natures, yes," Ganabara answered haltingly. "An industrial production firm simply does not have the infrastructure to become a commercial merchant exchange. Converting the primary market function would require a shift in both human resources and physical production assets. In other words, a complete overhaul."

"Bra-vo, sir!" Jack grinned, tucking his cane under his arm to give a courtesy clap. "Although, perhaps a little lighter on the jargon next time."

"So the short version is we should just expect you to act like a creep," Tendo asserted in a deadpan tone. "Thanks for the tip, then. Anything else we can add to the breaking news?"

"Certainly, you can add that a girl with a _very_ interesting Soul resonance has been wandering around Shibuya recently."

Tendo's eyes sparked in interest before fading back into suspicion. Ganabara couldn't blame her, given who they were dealing with.

"Would you like me to elaborate?" Jack asked. His idly amused smile did little to ease the general misgivings in the circle. "I'm afraid it's something of a secret; telling you could make things troublesome later. Unless, of course, you'd like to trade?"

"Jack-san," Ganabara said slowly. "You have been very helpful already, I should hate to impose on your charity."

"Not at all, not at all," Jack replied, waving off the statement. "Although, I must say, I've always seen you as a man of opportunity, Ganabara-san. You should know I wouldn't dare offer something if it wasn't worth your while."

A small smile worked its way to the corners of Ganabara's mouth, exaggerated by the sides of his mustache. "You mistake me for a man of greater ambition," he said simply.

Jack shifted a sideways look and hummed. "Survival isn't overly ambitious."

"Is that a threat, Jack-san?"

"You wound me, Master Processor." Running a hand through his hair, the Harrier closed his visible eye and smiled. "It's only a reflection of the game's nature. Sometimes getting ahead is the only way to stay alive."

"Yes… but sometimes getting ahead is not worth what is left behind."

Jack tilted his head in curiosity. "A tactical opportunity, then?"

"Something of the sort," Ganabara answered quietly. "In any case, we will not be needing your services right now. I wish you good day, sir."

For a brief moment, Jack's fingers wound a little tighter around his cane. Ganabara kept a stoic exterior, but grasped a pin hidden in his sleeve all the same. It probably wouldn't come to a fight unless Jack was confident he could erase them both without any complications. While Processors weren't exactly known for their fighting prowess, they knew how to work with evidence. Jack could probably overpower them in a matter of seconds, but not without getting stained in the process.

Then, as if passing out from under a dark cloud, Jack extended a hand and smiled. "I see then. Best of luck, Master Processor!"

They shook hands and Jack went on his carefree way, laughing to himself as he twirled his cane through countless pedestrians. Ganabara and Tendo watched him go in silence. Once the Harrier was out of sight, Ganabara let out a relieved breath and shook his head.

"Think he's really gone?" Tendo asked after a moment.

Ganabara shook his head. "Perhaps, but perhaps not. Whatever the case, we should proceed with caution."

"...What did you mean back there, anyway?"

"Hmm?" Ganabara lifted his eyebrows and blinked. "Mean by what?"

"About not getting ahead," Tendo clarified. "That doesn't sound like your usual stinginess."

"Well, Tendo-san, I… I suppose not."

She waited a beat more before sighing and looking away. "So long as your brain's not scrambled, I guess. Now, any bright ideas on how we're gonna do this?"

"You were going for the direct approach, I believe."

"Yep, and you're gonna make sure the direct approach isn't interfered with by a certain hundred-year-old Harrier," Tendo shot back. "What do we do to throw our trail without getting too far off course?"

"Ah… yes," Ganabara nodded, coming back to the matter at hand. "I believe a brief stroll is in order while we collect our wits."

Tendo pressed her mouth into a thin line, but still nodded. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Somewhere we can think," Ganabara answered vaguely, heading for an alleyway between stores as he mentally charted a course for the edge of the district. The Processor felt as if Jack had left something very heavy behind with that handshake. It was as if they were had been agreeing that Ganabara didn't quite know what he was doing anymore.

When he thought about it that way, Ganabara needed to sit down and sort out how much of that agreement was a matter of convenience and how much was a lasting investment.

* * *

They worked their way to the north edge of the Shibuya UG before circling back towards Shibu-Q Heads. Tendo took the opportunity to run a scan and check for the Composer's influence. Ganabara just silently replayed the encounter with Jack in his head, hoping for some vital insight. He was exhausted by the time they arrived at their destination, and not from walking.

"Any luck?" he asked his partner as they found a bench for him to settle down on.

Tendo gave a frustrated sigh. "About as much luck as we've been having all day, sir."

Ganabara looked at her patiently and raised his eyebrows. "Would you kindly elaborate?"

"The little bastard's vanished," Tendo said, glaring at whatever was unlucky enough to be in her field of vision at the moment. "He was concentrated right around here back when we were wasting time with our Molco detour, but now I can't get a bead on him."

"Shall we investigate?"

"Investigate what? I just told you, he's not there."

"No," Ganabara agreed, "but he _was_ there for a reason."

"Oh he's probably got a reason, I'll give you that," Tendo muttered under her breath. "Just not a very good one."

"...Tendo-san, may I ask a question?"

She snorted. "If it's any sort of touchy-feely 'why do you hate Kiryu' crap, then no."

"Not quite," Ganabara said, leaning back on the bench and looking to the sky. It was much brighter than the Processors' Den ceiling, but he'd forgotten how beautiful the Tokyo skyline could look on a clear day. Closing his eyes for a moment, he breathed out and pressed on. "Why didn't you cooperate with Jack?"

"Uh… maybe because he's a creepy stalker?" Tendo returned. She sounded insulted that he'd even suggest the possibility. "You ever wonder what kind of weirdo uses their off-time to follow kids in the RG around town?"

"So a basic conflict in professional conduct, then," Ganabara assessed.

"I guess. Why? You afraid I'll turn on you?"

He cracked a wry smile. "You are much too direct, Tendo-san. I was only curious."

"Huh… Well it'd be nice if you could use some of that curiosity on our actual target," his partner said dryly.

"Yes, of course, I was only..." He paused at a sound completely foreign to his many, many years in Shibuya.

Someone running down the street singing at the top of their lungs.

"Tendo-san, do you hear that?" he asked, scanning the surroundings for the offending party.

"Hear what? The sound of you dodging the question?"

"No! The sound of—that!"

Tendo's general irritated expression softened for the slightest of moments before shifting gears into supremely annoyed.

"— _All after me, into the moonlight waves and seaaa!"_ the singer belted out in a tone soaring higher than Q-floor. " _Lift my heart into the skies, before I drown in your deep, deep eyes! Don't give up, don't give—"_

Looking around the corner to check the route leading to Tipsy-Tose, Ganabara's eyes widened as he caught sight of the culprit. "Tendo-san, is that—?"

"No doubt about it," Tendo confirmed, shaking her head in disgust. "She's one of ours, alright."

" _Just remember to like, live, looo—_ oh, hey Suzu-san!" the newly-arrived Reaper had just enough time to wave in greeting before tripping, tumbling, and rolling to a stop against an advertising board.

"Mininaka Kyasako," Ganabara murmured to himself, turning back to the sky now that the immediate disturbance had been neutralized. Of all the Reapers who could stumble upon them, Mininaka was probably the least maleficent option. That didn't necessarily mean she was preferable, just that she didn't pose much of a threat. Counting that as a blessing, Ganabara closed his eyes and tried to think about the current situation.

"Hey! Mr. Ganana-sama!"

Squeezing his eyes shut as if to will the intruder away, Ganabara retracted his blessing count by one. _How did she recover so quickly?_ he demanded to no one in particular. It was just as well the question was silent. Mininaka's resilience was one of the universe's great mysteries.

"Are you, like, super busy right now?" the girl pressed on, ignoring the non-verbal cues that he wasn't interested. "Could you do me a teensy-tiny-new-and-shiny favor? I would, like, _totally_ appreciate it!"

"Scram, you ganguro munchkin," Tendo ordered. "We don't have time to screw around and play patty-cake."

"Awww… could you just hear me out, Suzu-san?" Mininaka pleaded, her tone edging on whiny. "It's really not much, I promise!"

"Will you also promise to leave us alone if we say 'no'?" Ganabara asked, engaging against his better judgment. He immediately regretted the move. Blocking the girl out with silence would probably prove far more lucrative.

"Uh, sure!" Mininaka said cheerfully. "Pinkie promise!"

Cracking his eyes open, Ganabara saw that the girl was indeed holding her pinkie out, like a young yakuza initiate offering to amend his failure. Shifting a look to Tendo, Ganabara raised an eyebrow.

"You shake it," Mininaka explained, bouncing her hand a little in emphasis. "C'mon, so we can make this all legit 'n stuff."

"Mininaka-san," Ganabara said slowly, keeping his hands folded in his sleeves. "You shouldn't trust us to act so easily."

"Uh… what?" the girl flopped her head to one side, causing her mega-curl pigtails to bounce. "Oh, you mean like, twist your arm? Don't worry, Ganana-sama, it's totally not like that!"

"You're trying to get us to agree to something," Ganabara insisted. "To join a contract before inspecting the possible revenues."

"Like… you can always say no," the ganguro girl pointed out. "Just lemme tell you, 'kay?"

"You're gonna regret it," Tendo said, crossing her arms. "We don't exactly have time for this, remember?"

"Oh, you're busy?" Mininaka asked. "Well then, like, maybe I could help you?"

The proposition was laughable, at best. Mininaka was a front-end Processor and barely had a year's worth of experience on the job. Her usual duties were inducting Players into the UG and collecting raw data for analysis, nothing that took a particularly impressive amount of thought.

On the other hand, they would need to get rid of the girl somehow. Informing her of the whole situation was a bust, she'd distribute the details to the rest of the UG and compromise the situation. Driving her away with harsh action was possible, but not preferable. Although Mininaka was sensitive to negative conversation, she was also fairly bull-headed when it came to these things. They would have to cut some kind of deal that allowed her to participate without letting her in on anything important. That wasn't counting out the possibility of throwing her a red herring, but Ganabara saw it as a personal slight to pretend to use resources.

"Hey, like… I know I'm not your first choice," Mininaka started again. "But… I really do wanna help. Don't count me out because of my age, y'know? I may be a kid, but I'm still one of you."

Ganabara wondered if the girl would be saying the same as a Harrier.

"You'll always be a kid," Tendo pointed out. "So run along and play your games, the adults have work to do."

"I know, it's my work too!" Mininaka protested. "We're, like, all Processors, right? We should be helping eachother. It doesn't matter how old we are, we're all here together now! That's what's important."

 _How old…_ the words echoed in Ganabara's ears for a moment before he shook his head. They weren't meant for him; he was still dated, aged, irrelevant. She was just another pining child wishing away the golden value of eternal youth.

"...Is it 'cause I call you funny names?" the girl asked quietly.

"Oh, gee, you think?" Tendo intoned sarcastically. "No, I think good ol' Ganana-banana just _loves_ how you step all over his seniority."

"That's quite enough, Tendo-san," Ganabara said, keeping his eyes on the youngest Processor. There was something sincere about her; and although sincerity didn't pay bills, it was still valuable for buying trust.

"Am I wrong?" Tendo retorted with a cynical look.

"Hey… Gana—um… Ganabara-sama," Mininaka tried again. She was playing with her hands until she realized he was looking at her. Lowering her head, she went on in a more subdued tone. "I… wasn't trying to make fun of you, really. I just… I want you to know I think you're awesome."

"Which is why you gave him a demeaning nickname," Tendo concluded, making a rolling motion with her fingers. "We get it. Now get to the part where you leave us alone."

The younger girl shot her senior a determined look before focusing on Ganabara again. "Listen, I wanna help people, I'm also just a kid like Suzu-san says. So… could you help me out? I know you probably don't like me very much, but I don't wanna give up just because I'm not good enough right now. People change, right? So could you help me change into someone who can help?"

"Young people change," Ganabara corrected, allowing himself an ironic smile. "You won't get anything helpful out of me."

"Ah… come-on, Ganabara-sama!" Mininaka pleaded, balling her hands into tiny fists. "You talk about stores and selling stuff, right? That's your thing. Well stores change what they sell all the time! They make sure to get what people like, or what they need? That's what you do for us! You always make sure we're always ready and doing our jobs right. Plus… you gave me a chance to be here when all the other Reapers said I'd be useless. So…" She trailed off as her eyes shifted from determined to sad. "...I guess I'm asking for a lot, huh? You already gave me all those things. I already owe you a lot."

"...You think I can change?" He almost didn't believe the question was coming out of his mouth. Beside him, Tendo looked something between shocked and frustrated. Silently, he apologized.

"Of course!" the girl returned with a firm nod.

"You're… very kind to think so. But I don't think I can quite see how."

"Well, maybe not from here," Mininaka admitted. "But sometimes you have to dig a little further back to see where you went wrong. I used to think… I thought I had to be my sister to be any good at anything. And then, when that didn't work, I just thought I was doomed to be a little screw up.

"But, y'know? Then someone showed me there was still a way forward. She helped me get over all the things I was telling myself and move on. I think… I think the same's true about you, Ganabara-sama. I think you just need someone to remind you it's not over yet."

Ganabara paused. When had he stopped, exactly? When did he close his eyes and accept his place as a relic of the past? Had he changed at all since coming to the UG?

Inside his sleeves, the Processor gripped his elbows as he stared at this impertinent child who would dare topple his principles.

 _This child…_

Somewhere, deep in his memories, Ganabara remembered giving up the future. It was for his daughter's sake.

He remembered her. A beautiful child, intelligent and responsible. He taught her to read, sitting on the futon he shared with Hiromi. He used to buy her little rice candies with fireflies on the wrappers. When she was a little older, he took her to buy a kimono in Kyoto, his hometown. There was a green one she liked, with yellow butterflies across the sleeves. There were times when he went away for business, but when he came back, she would be waiting with Hiromi, holding a lantern at the front door.

"Ha…" The name began in his throat, unbidden, before her willfully stopped. He'd given her up for a reason. He couldn't come back to her, so it was best for everyone that he let her go. It would be selfish to hang on to someone he could not support.

Could he really go back?

"Anyway..." Mininaka began again, rubbing at the back of her head. "Thanks for listening. If you figure something out, let me know. I wanna change to help you."

Tendo crossed her arms and gave a shrewd look. "You needed a pinkie promise for _that_?"  
"What? Oh! Nope," Mininaka shook her head. "I just wanted to ask you to look out for some pages I saw blowing around. I think someone's looking for them. Mr. Koki's already helping me out, but if you don't mind—"

"Koki? Kariya Koki?" Ganabara stirred. Kariya, although a UG veteran dating back to Ganabara's own entry, was infamous with the Processors for his minimalist work ethic. The mere thought that this child could broker a deal with him was beyond absurd.

Of course, so was the fact that Ganabara was looking to the same child for advice.

"Yeah, he's hangin' out down by Tipsy Tose." Mininaka went on, pointing the way around the corner. "He said he's watching something happen in the RG or whatever, but he promised to help out if he could."

"Well then," Ganabara said, gathering himself up from the bench. "I wonder if he could lend his service to us."

"You're looking to Kariya for help?" Tendo rolled her eyes. "I think that qualifies as officially desperate for leads."

"Perhaps," Ganabara allowed. "But we're due for a change of pace, anyhow. In the meantime, Mininaka-san?"

The girl perked up and stood at attention.

Ganabara twiddled at the end of his mustache and looked away. "We'll keep an eye out for those pages."

* * *

 **[Avi's Somewhat Premature Notes]**

As I write, the chapter you just read isn't completely finished yet. It's getting there, and it will be finished on time, but you can excuse me if my thoughts aren't as cohesive as they could be (I hope).

Anyway, this chapter introduces an interesting character in Hiromi, that I love to pieces for this being her only appearance so far. I also love something that CG and I decided on in the process of this chapter, but I'll save that for later on in _Muse_. For now, see if you can guess what vague as hell thing I'm talking about.

It also shows off Jack, another character swiped from **Hyoxjnn**. Let's just say I'm glad CG is the one writing him. Characters like him are great, but they're tricky to get a handle on if you're not careful. I feel like CG has shown him off greatly here, and has left me some interesting threads to tug at, as always. That being said, seriously, go check out _X Days -Marked-_. It's good stuff, plus we're looking at an epilogue (hopefully) in the near future!

And, once again, I'm in love with everything CG has done with Suzume. It's giving me a great perspective on her character and where I can take her in _Muse_. At this rate, she's almost both of our characters, save for all those [spoilers] I keep hiding from CG.

On another TWEWY note, did you know that **Amulet Misty** is alive? And posting things? And by things I mean the new chapter of _Deck: 104_ is out? As TWEWY fans, I'm sure you've all read her already, but please give her a warm welcome. And, uh, give us a warm welcome, too? Bonus shout out to Hyoxjnn for the review he gave us (even if the cut off was poorly timed), as well as the favorite and follow! CG and I appreciate it greatly!

Well, that wraps it up for me. Next week it's my turn again, so we should get ready to rumble! Please look forward to more Hotaru and Rueban!

-Avi

[01.29.2017]

* * *

 **[CG's Apologetically Late Notes]**

Heeeey... So, yeah, school.

It's almost over. That's probably why it's so demanding. In the meantime, it's not all that fun. Just... hang in there. We can do this!

Regarding this chapter, I felt like I might have overly softened Ganabara at times (although he really is an old softy under that gruff exterior). Even if this is a story about change, I don't want to shift through it too fast. To get Ganabara into a properly receptive state of mind, the Jack encounter had to emphasize his short comings so that the Kyasako encounter could hit home. Originally, Kyasako was going to show up before Jack, but that was seriously not working so I shuffled it around and ended up with this added benefit. Sometimes things just work out like that, right?

Speaking of Jack... I think I might have played him a little too formal. In his original incarnation ( _X-Days -Marked-_ ), Jack is kind of polite-casual. Like, he has an elevated speech pattern, but he's very nonchalant about it so it doesn't come across as stilted (Xeriously, X, how the heck did you even do that?). It's also sort of alluded to that he's been in the UG a while, blurring the line as to whether his name is an homage to the Whitechapel Murders, or, seeing as his original incarnation tends to wander, perhaps even the infamous murderer himself. Although its a sordid affair, I can see a UG hopping serial killer fitting well into that lore. With that in mind, this Jack has been in the UG 120 years, putting his entry in 1888, right when the Whitechapel case began. Although X probably did all that a lot more artfully, I felt the need to point it out here. Because... Y'know, that's what I do.

...I'm such a fan-boy.

Anyways, so back to relevancy, I had a lot of trouble with tying the theme into the chapter (all the chapter titles were written before I started writing the chapters themselves. This was probably a horrible idea, but we can't really back out now, can we?). It was also here that I had to decide something on the pattern of Ganabara's flashbacks. After some waffling around, I decided that these flashback are all in reverse chronological order, meaning that they begin with Ganabara's induction into the Reapers and end with his entry into the Game. Is that spoilers? Maybe, but you knew he entered the Game at some point, so it's not all that bad. Also, * **spoiler warning*** , Kariya's in the next chapter.

:p

Hopefully things can resume their normal pace from here on out, but in the case that they don't...

I'm happy we at least got this far.

Thanks for all the love and support, everyone. I hope you're having fun so far. If you haven't yet, please check out **[Shibuya Operation - Story Storm]** on the fan fiction forums for more fun and creativity. Also, as Avi said, definitely check out Amulet Misty's stuff. It is such the best.

See you in two weeks!

-CG

[01.29.2017]

* * *

[Character File: Kyasako Comes to the Reapers]

So, given the premise of the Reapers Side of Hybrid, it was always part of the plan that some characters would remain in the UG. Kyasako, however, is kind of a special case because she chose the UG over resurrection (you'll note Shiki was denied this choice because Megumi needs to keep up his farce without the Composer around). Spurred on by her encounter with the Reaper Killer, Kya is determined to help those who are hurting and make the world a better place.

However, doing that in the Reapers is kind of a bum deal. Either you work Support and don't do much or you work Harrier and kill stuff.

Orrr you work Processor, a position I invented to explain Coco as well as why everyone besides Neku seems to know what's going on in the Reapers Game. As noted in this chapter, Kya got assigned to work as a front-end Processor. This essentially means she processes souls into the Reaper's Game, equipping them with general knowledge of the rules and collecting their entry fees, before becoming a field agent to gather raw data for back-end Processors. Although she doesn't fill the same guardian role as a Producer, she's allowed a little interaction with the Players, much like Coco, and generally looks for breaches in conduct to detail.

In this position, Kyasako has become Coco's protege (because, seriously, why wouldn't she?) and has also made a fair number of friends along the way. Although many Reapers consider her a nuisance because she doesn't have Coco's live-and-let-die ambivalence yet, she does her best to endear herself as she slowly shows the UG another way to live.

Although some might not see this as an ideal fate for Kya-chan post Hybrid, I feel that it is the fitting place for her talents. She needed a new beginning, but she also needed a setting sufficiently dark to bring out her radiant light. Although she can get a little cheesy at times, this girl's got some serious heart to her and should not be underestimated.

Because, you know, CG kind of does that with characters sometimes.

Hope you don't mind too much!


	6. 06RG: We Come Together

**Faded Lines and Future Signs**

A Sauce Project Production

By: Aviantei and Chronic Guardian

} _Hybrid::Mixed Feelings_ x _Muse_ {

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

 **-Chapter 6RG:** **We Come Together-**

* * *

"I'll have the off-cusser platter, with a cup of chocolate mint tea."

Rueban ordered with the casual air of someone who had eaten there before. While Hotaru could recall seeing the building, she had never actually stepped foot inside. She squinted at the unfamiliar menu, not even seeing what Rueban had asked for, though the girl rung it up all the same.

"Alright," Kaori—her nametag in the same font as the store's logo—said with a smile, "anything else I can get for you today?"

"Hotaru-chan?" Rueban inquired, and Hotaru tried not to think too hard about the familiar approval. "Need a moment to figure out what you want?"

"I'll order by myself, thanks," Hotaru said. Her parents had given her plenty of allowance for the holiday; she could probably eat out each day of the week and still have substantial leftovers to return to school with.

Rueban's self-assured smile faded, his brow furrowing. "Really, it's the least I can do since I dragged you out here suddenly," he insisted. "If you're uncertain, I could always pick something you might like?"

Well, he definitely seemed sure of himself. That sophisticated Kiryu air seeped into his attitude, too. "It's fine, really." No matter the circumstances, Hotaru didn't like the idea of a stranger paying her way for her. She turned to Kaori, giving the cashier an even expression. "That's all for him, please."

Kaori nervously glanced to Rueban, and the boy sighed in defeat. "Yes, that will do, apparently." He looked very much like he had something to add to that, but manners kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, that's twelve-forty yen, please!" Kaori requested. Rueban passed over his bill, and the girl was nearly humming as she tendered out change. "And for you, ma'am?"

"Uh, potato soup and cornbread with a cup of the…peach pear tea, please," Hotaru requested. Seriously, what kind of menu was this? No wonder there were only a few people tucked inside the booths. Kaori read off the total, and Hotaru paid, making slightly childish eye contact with Rueban in the process. His frustration had given way to amusement, though, so he had apparently gotten over it.

"Thank you very much!" Kaori chirped. "If you'd like to take a seat, we'll be out with your order shortly!"

Rueban took the lead, selecting a booth near the back counter. Hotaru settled into her seat, taking the café in. It was definitely unlike anything she had ever seen before, the sort of retro feel that Tonbo claimed as her "aesthetic." Hotaru hadn't known you could combine _rustic_ with _classy_ , but whoever had designed this place had done it.

She took a moment to close her eyes, sinking into the booth's cushion. Despite its looks, this place didn't feel too bad to her. There was definitely an energy there, same as every place out in Shibuya. It was just a bit faded. Now that she had stopped running, the same nagging urge to write from before finally caught up with her. Hotaru unbuckled her bag, reequipping her clipboard and pencil, Hotaru began to scribble out characters, pausing a few minutes later. Pressing the eraser end to her lip and skimming what she had so far, Hotaru frowned.

 _This is…a bit depressing._

"And here are your drinks!"

While Hotaru had been focusing, Rueban had disappeared from his seat, and Kaori had appeared tableside. Hotaru mumbled her thanks, tucking the draft away for later. Even if this place felt lonely, she couldn't let that distract her. Kaori set the drinks out with precision, gecko-patterned coasters under each cup. Hotaru expected the worker to step back, but she remained.

"Um…" Hotaru attempted, trying to remember if she had forgotten something at the counter. Writing had left her in a disconnected daze from reality. Surely she hadn't forgotten her change or something like that?

Taking a glance behind her and making sure the coast was clear— _Clear from what, exactly?_ —Kaori nodded and leaned over the table a bit. "About Kiryu-san," she whispered, and Hotaru had to remind herself _which_ Kiryu was the topic here, "I wouldn't get your hopes up. He has a girlfriend, you know?"

"I'm…sorry?" Sure, Rueban was attractive, but they had all but presented themselves as strangers at the counter.

"It's true," Kaori confirmed. "They're my kouhai at school, and I hardly see them apart. If I were you, I'd try my luck with someone else."

Hotaru's romantic interests aside (which wasn't a topic she would have delved into anyways), chasing poetry around Shibuya didn't seem like good date material in the first place. "You wouldn't happen to mean Amber-san, would you?" she asked. Kaori nodded. Hotaru wondered if Rueban knew he was searching for his "girlfriend" this whole time. "I just met Rueban-san this morning. I'm helping him look for her. Any chance you've seen her?"

It was a long shot, given their previous luck, but trying ran the chance of ultimately succeeding. Kaori didn't seem impressed by Hotaru's use of the boy's given name (his own use of hers earlier surely hadn't helped, either), but her tone did considerably lighten upon hearing the news. "Yeah, I saw her this morning when I was cleaning the windows out front," Kaori said. "I tried waving to her, but she walked right past me. Seemed really focused."

Finally, a lead! Now Hotaru could stop feeling like she was only working for her own goas in this mess. "Did you see where she was headed?" she asked. "She was supposed to meet up with Rueban-san, but he hasn't heard from her at all."

"Hmm." Kaori paused a bit longer than necessary, and Hotaru took a drink to pass the time. "Sorry, not exactly." Ah, figures. At this rate, they really would have to walk the circuit of Shibuya just to find her. "But she was headed up from the Department Store. Like, she went right past the storefront, but Rikamizu-san called me back, so I didn't see if she was headed up to Ten-Four or Center Street, though."

"No, that's okay!" Hotaru assured. They could at the very least rule out towards Hachiko with that info. Still a lot of ground to cover, but less overall. "That actually helped a lot. Thank you so much."

Kaori smiled, this one a bit more genuine than her service face. "No problem," she said. "Ah, I should get back to the counter before I get in trouble, but I'll be back with your food shortly, so sit tight!" With that, the girl retreated back to work, leaving Hotaru to herself.

That was until Rueban settled back into the seat across from her. "That seemed like an interesting time," he commented, eyebrows raised in slight amusement. Hotaru let her energy drain out of her, once more relenting to the cushions' comfort. "She seemed quite on intent of chatting with you."

"She seemed to have a soft spot for you," Hotaru retorted. Rueban only shrugged. Admiration was probably common for someone like him. "Either way, she saw Amber-san earlier on. Headed across the storefront. We could probably loop around 104 and head up Center Street if all else fails."

"Sounds reasonable. Though after lunch, of course." Hotaru could agree with that. Her father had made a large breakfast that morning, but school had given her a pretty regular eating schedule. "Though, do you often do that?"

Hotaru blinked. "Do what exactly?"

"Start to write without any regard to who's around you," Rueban stated dryly. Hotaru felt her face heat up; she had gotten so caught up in the moment, she had completely forgotten about the boy who had come in with her. "I admire your determination, but that could be a bit socially off-putting if you're not careful."

"Sorry," Hotaru quickly apologized. Most people she hung around with were used to the habit, and she didn't spend much time with strangers. "It's just…Shibuya," she admitted. "Whenever I come back here I want to write like crazy. I completely spaced out on you."

Rueban offered a soft smile. Even though he could be a bit of a jerk, he was at least understanding. "Well, I'd never be one to get between an artist and her muse, so to speak. Did you get down what you wanted to then?"

"Yeah, I think so." It may not have been the happiest of ideas, but it was still words she could work with. Hopefully she could make something good out of it when this was all over. "Sorry if I'm prying, though, but Kaori-san mentioned Amber-san was your girlfriend?" For a moment, the blonde boy gave her a blank look. Hotaru allowed herself a smile. "I take it that's not true?"

"Well, girlfriend might be one way to look at it." Rueban answered, a bit too smoothly. Either he was lying, or he had been met with the assumption so many times the rebuttal was second nature to him. It didn't matter which to Hotaru. "It's more accurate to say…she's my Partner." Hotaru felt her chest tighten at the mention of the word. It was a common enough term, but she couldn't forget the connotations she had begun to associate with it. "I take it you understand what I mean?"

Hotaru cursed herself for not asking Kaori for a glass of water when she had the chance. "I'm afraid I don't…"

"You don't have to pretend with me." While the words weren't harsh, they still cut through to Hotaru's nervousness. "That draft I caught had a lot of interesting keywords to it— _Wall, Mission, Reaper_ —" Okay, his frank memorization of her rough draft wasn't helping anything, "—not to mention you noticed the Sigil outside the café. It doesn't work anymore, by the way. And your reaction to the term _Partner_ pretty much confirms it. You've survived the Reaper's Game, haven't you?"

The soft music playing overhead didn't subside, but Hotaru still felt her ears ringing. No one else in the café seemed to be paying attention, so she released her lip from her teeth and pressed forward. "Then does that make you…a Reaper?" she guessed.

"Hm, interesting," Rueban remarked in an annoyingly familiar manner, "but ultimately incorrect." Hotaru released her breath. That's what she got for assuming based on family connections. "I'm a former Player, just like you." And so that made— "Amber was—is—my Partner. We won last summer."

Though Hotaru had been gone at that time, it seemed that the Reaper's Game had continued. Shibuya really hadn't changed at all. "I played two years ago, on my summer vacation as well," she admitted. It wasn't something she had ever talked to anyone about at all. Saying it felt strange. "Since Amber-san's your Partner, I can see why finding her is so important to you."

Rueban's expression softened further, his smile almost looking benign. "Naturally," he said, his voice carrying a more caring than confident edge. "You're not telling me I'm the only one that would go so far for their Partner, now are you?"

Now that—Hotaru couldn't answer that one. Quietly, she brought the teacup back up to her lips, enjoying the flavor.

Unlike the boy she kept comparing him to, Rueban allowed her to keep her silence.

* * *

The wind had died down by the time they exited Outback, which was as good as a consolation as it was going to get. Hotaru could only hope that meant her papers were mostly stuck in place. The lack of a breeze also meant the spring warmth had come through, balancing out the effect of the air conditioning.

"So, towards 104 then?" Rueban proposed, looking forward. He had kept up idle conversation as they ate, but now he seemed more focused. Hotaru agreed and followed on the boy's heels. It was a bit of a struggle to keep up with him in the crowd, but she managed well enough.

 _Still, Amber-san must be pretty important to him to get this worked up._

Well, that made sense. They were Partners. You just didn't survive the Reaper's Game with someone and not end up connected. Hotaru could understand the feeling. If she were in the same position…

"You're dragging behind. Am I going too fast?"

Hotaru took a step back to stop from colliding into Rueban. Under the shadow of 104, he almost looked concerned. "No, I just spaced out; don't worry about me." Even she didn't sound convincing to her own ears. "Did you wanna head to Dogenzaka or Shibukyu first?"

That seemed to set his brain in motion again and Rueban looked down either street. "Well, if I were Amber…"

"Dogenzaka's the way to go!" Hotaru barely contained a yelp as a boy practically shoved himself between them. The red hair suggested Hiro had returned, but a closer look revealed it was another kid entirely. "Ramen Don's that way—it's lunchtime, right?"

Rueban chuckled, flipping his hair in a smooth motion. "I'm afraid we've already had our lunch, Pokoni," he said. "Though we could head to Dogenzaka with you if you like."

"Awww," the boy said, pouting a bit. "It's okay, though. I already had lunch." _So he just wanted a second one?_ Pokoni nearly spun in a complete circle as he looked between Rueban and Hotaru. "Oh, who's your friend? Wait, you any good at Tin Pin?"

It took Hotaru a moment to realize she was the one being asked. "It's been some time since I played, but I think I'm pretty decent," she answered.

Pokoni's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Cool! 'Cause my neighbor's really good, and he says we should play, but I'm not as good, so I thought we could form a Tin Pin Ninja squad and—"

"Perhaps another day," Rueban said, and Hotaru sent him a grateful look. She was awful at saying no, especially to kids. It wouldn't have been the first time she got roped into playing Tin Pin for a day. "We're actually on a search and recover mission. Hotaru here's lost some poetry, and I can't seem to find Amber."

"Huh, Amber's missing?" Pokoni asked. He crossed his arms and let out an exaggerated _hmmm_ , probably trying to look deep in thought. "Weird. Why'd she run off like that?" Not even waiting for a response, he puffed up his chest, fists propped on his sides. "Hey, you think she'd be up for a game?" Hotaru couldn't really answer that. "Bet I can find her before you do!"

The boy sprinted off in the direction of Dogenzaka, shouting the whole way. Hotaru looked to Rueban, who only smiled. This was normal then? "Should we…?"

"We might as well," Rueban said. "He'll burn himself out soon, but he can be helpful before then. No sense in turning down assistance." He shoved his hands into his pockets and began to follow Pokoni's path. "Shall we get going then?"

Hotaru followed behind, taking one last glimpse over 104 beforehand. The crowds were mostly flowing away from Dogenzaka, the exiting lunch rush. It was a bit of a struggle, but they made it through. Ramen Don's familiar storefront stood open and waiting, Cosmic Corner past that. Even farther down was a newer storefront Hotaru didn't recognize, but otherwise, the place looked practically the same as before.

It was funny, the way Shibuya felt so familiar, even after all the time in between. Sure, she had grown up around the area, but not being around for over a year seemed like it could have alienated her, created a disconnect. It hadn't, though, and Shibuya had welcomed her back, almost with open arms.

 _Maybe coming back wouldn't be so bad…?_

"Look alive," Rueban said, waving a piece of paper in front of Hotaru's vision. She had been so lost in thought, she hadn't even noticed him finding it. "Don't tell me lunch makes you drowsy. Falling asleep in the middle of the street doesn't work as well in the RG."

Hotaru frowned, even as she thanked him for the poetry. "It's been a while since I've been here, give me a break," she said, rejoining her paper to its proper place.

"Hey, slowpokes, get your butts in gear!" Pokoni's voice came from farther up the street. It took a moment, but Hotaru was able to pick out his hair flashing between members of the crowd. "You guys are never gonna get anywhere at this rate!"

"I honestly think he's forgotten what we're even looking for," Rueban mumbled. Hotaru agreed with the sentiment. "Either way, he'll never let us live it down if we don't keep up." That seemed enough to set them in motion again, though Pokoni was still leaps and bounds ahead of him. Satisfied that the boy was well out of earshot, Hotaru quickly glanced around them to make sure no one was likely to be eavesdropping.

"Rueban-san," she said, once she was satisfied, "a question."

The boy barely looked to her, keeping his eyes out on the crowd. There was a lot more space around A-East, and thus a lot more conceivable space for the poetry or Amber to be in. Rueban at least gave her a hum in acknowledgement, which would have to be good enough.

Hotaru's instincts said to maintain eye contact while speaking with someone, but she guessed being observant was the better option. "Why were you so insistent on asking if I was in the Reaper's Game or not?" Just saying the words out in public was beyond strange, but no one batted an eye. "I mean, I can understand being curious, but you were just really insistent…"

Hotaru personally wanted to forget her Game had ever happened, to move on with her life. It wasn't that simple, but she did her best to keep from dwelling on it. Thinking about the past didn't change anything. It couldn't undo what had already happened.

There was a reason she had started high school away from Shibuya.

"You've never wanted to meet other Players?" Rueban asked after a lengthy pause. "I'll admit, nobody wants to consider the circumstances that lead to them getting there." Hotaru bit the inside of her cheek, fighting the grimace and stomach acid burning at her throat. Rueban looked similarly disquieted, though he was far better at covering it up. "But the experience of making it through, of having a chance to change your world… Meeting other Players makes it seem less like a dream and more like a reality."

Huh, so there were Players who were happy with the outcome of their Games. For their sakes, at least Hotaru was glad.

An unnecessary feeling of bitterness swirled in her gut.

"I ain't seeing nothin'!" Pokoni reported, stumbling back to their sides. Considering he had completely bypassed the page of poetry Rueban had found, Hotaru wasn't too sure about his tracking skills. Pokoni folded his arms behind his head, scuffing the ground with a sneaker. "Man, paper's really hard to find. Why'd ya have to go and lose that?"

"Well," Hotaru answered with a grimace, "it definitely wasn't on purpose…"

Rueban gave Hotaru a sideways look, raised eyebrow visible. "How did you manage to do that anyway?" You seemed like you lost quite a lot. Even with the wind, don't you think that's a bit much?" Was he making fun of her? Or was it just because he didn't want to talk about things around Pokoni? Hotaru's face flushed red regardless of the intent.

"So, Pokoni-kun, you like Tin Pin, then?"

The boy took the bait, his attention snapping back to the conversation. "Kinda?" he said with a pout. "I haven't been able to beat my neighbor once! Oh, you said you were good. I bet you could beat him."

"Maybe," Hotaru said noncommittedly. Beating elementary schoolers at their own games wasn't really a pastime for her. "I once managed to beat five players in a row through a mini tournament. That was a long time ago." Not that it was a particularly strong accomplishment without the context, but Pokoni's eyes lit up in excitement anyway. "What about you Rueban-san? Play any Tin Pin?" She let out a giggle at the idea of such a put together guy getting into tossing pins on the board and waiting for the right strategic moment to play his whammies.

"Yes, actually," he answered, wiping away Hotaru's amused expression. "I used to play quite a bit, but I fell out a while ago. Trends in games like that change quite a bit. Once I stopped staying up to date, it was a bit difficult to keep up." Hotaru's own pin collection was probably beyond outdated by now. "Then again, the time I gained to invest in other things was worth it, I'd say."

"You _sure_ you don't wanna play?" Pokoni asked, turning to walk backwards in front of them. Somehow, he was able to avoid bumping into anyone. "Come on, Super Hota-chan! It'll be fun!"

"Super Hota-chan…?" First Mido-san, and now this? _Could I maybe receive a tiny break today? Just once?_ At this rate she was going to get cornered into making a promise out of obligation. "How about we focus on the task at hand?" she attempted. "I'm worried about Amber-san, plus A East and Shibukyu are both pretty big areas…"

Rueban snapped his fingers, catching Hotaru's attention. "We can split up then. Much more effective than sticking together as a group." If Hotaru didn't know better, she'd say Rueban was trying to lose their redheaded companion. "Of course, I'm sure that you'll be able to manage just fine on your own, Pokoni. Blow us all away, really."

 _Ah, so that's his game._ Pokoni definitely didn't catch the trick, tossing his arms up in excitement. "You got it! Just leave it to Pokoni-senpai. I'll find everything in no time!" Without any other warning, he ran off straight towards Shibukyu, leaving Hotaru and Rueban in the dust.

"That should keep him occupied," Rueban noted. "Though I was serious about splitting up. Want to meet back towards 104 in about an hour? That should give us plenty of time."

Well, it was a sound strategy. No reason to complain. Hotaru checked her phone, taking note of the time. "Time limit: one hour, huh?" she said, frowning afterwards. She hadn't meant to make the joke. Rueban smirked slightly. Might as well go all the way. "Mission understood. We'll take care of this in no time."

"Excellent."

The blonde boy melted into the crowd almost too easily. Hotaru chose to refocus on her own surroundings. It didn't seem there were any events going on at the concert hall, so that made things easy enough to navigate. She asked about Amber inside Lapin Angelique (she didn't have much luck, though the sales girl almost roped her into trying on a dress that seemed to be made of more frills than regular fabric) and ultimately pushed forward onto Shibukyu.

The place was just as crowded, and Hotaru dropped down onto a bench for a moment, resisting the urge to draft out some more poetry. Pokoni would probably be more haphazard in his search, so there was no way to predict the pattern. Rueban at least seemed more methodological, but Hotaru couldn't guess how he would search. So far it seemed like he had been basing his decisions on patterns of Amber's behavior. In that market, Hotaru was absolutely clueless.

 _So it's best to just do things my way, then._ It would take some time, but searching around Shibukyu within an hour wasn't the hardest time limit out there. If all else failed, they could just comb the place over again.

Hotaru stood, taking a moment to stretch out her legs, then set off. She weaved in and out through the crowds, taking a back and forth approach, hoping to cover as much area as possible. With the crowds so thick, it was impossible to see where Rueban and Pokoni were, not to mention hard to gain any effective distance.

Hotaru moved against the sidewalks next, looking over the edges of the buildings. There was a chance one of her poems had been blown up against a wall or window. There was an equal chance it had been trampled underfoot, but the tried not to think about that. Staring across more holiday sale posters, Hotaru scanned over the edges of Shibukyu Main Store.

"Lucky."

Stuck to the edge of a Sunshine Burger poster (400¥ Meal Special!) was a piece of notebook paper. It looked like the tape had come loose on one corner, catching the poem in the process. Taking care not to tear her find, Hotaru extracted the paper and worked on smoothing it out against the glass.

"This yours then?"

Hotaru whirled around, suppressing the scream from flying out of her mouth. A teenage boy with orange hair and headphones around his neck stood there, offering out a piece of paper. Still stunned, Hotaru nodded.

"Um, don't mean to rush," the boy said, "but you should take this." His eyes flickered to the poster behind Hotaru. "I gotta head into work and it's probably gonna be a madhouse. I'd rather not be late."

"R-right." Hotaru couldn't imagine working on a holiday like this. "Madhouse" was probably the best term. She reached out for the poem, stacking it together with its companion. "Thanks a bunch. I appreciate it."

The boy grunted, but the corner of his lip turned slightly upwards. "Forget about it," he mumbled, tucking his chin under his collar. Hotaru waved as he headed inside Shibukyu, smiling herself.

 _It looks like there still are nice people out there,_ she thought. _Maybe I've been too paranoid._

In any event, standing around all day wasn't going to get her anywhere. Taking a deep breath, Hotaru stepped off to investigate the rest of the Shibukyu perimeter.

* * *

 **[CG's Barely-Made-It Notes]**

Wow! These notes almost didn't happen. Unlike Avi, CG's not very... organized at the moment. In the words of Hyoxjnn...

"...Hrghnnn."

Even so, that's not entirely important. What is important is that I _did_ make it, Avi's awesome, and this chapter has some of my favorite character interaction of the whole fic. Part of that is because Avi actually deigned to set things in the Outback Cafe, which forced CG to actually develop a menu. Including the Open-Faced Chicken Salad Sandwich Roll "OF-CSSR," which happens to be a favorite of Rue's (Oh, the layers!). Like Chapter 2, I loved peeling back layers in Hotaru's perspective here as she switches between rolling with the world and retreating into her own thoughts. I especially enjoyed her encounters with Pokoni and Kaori because... well, it feels like a call-back to what went down in "09-Another Game." Thems was fun times...

Of course, my favorite favorite part of this chapter was the cameo with Neku at Sunshine. I felt like that was a nice condensed scene to show how far Neku has progressed without getting drowned in it. Although Neku will get the entire Outsiders arc in _Hybrid_ to finish up some thoughts on the game, this is surprisingly well in keeping with the conclusions he reaches there.

And before you ask, no, Avi has not read the end of Hybrid. It doesn't exist in written form yet.

Anyway, the end point is that Avi did a great job at interpreting the vague chapter title I gave her and showing a lot of converging elements. There were a few spots that I got to inject (including Pokoni's ridiculous name for Hotaru), but mostly it's just pure Avi-brand awesome. Hope you enjoyed it! See you in the UG.

-CG

[04.02.2017]

* * *

 **[Avi's Apparently More Organized Notes (Not Really)]**

I'm so organized I forgot to write the bonus material for this chapter beforehand. Yes.

Before I forget this time, I'm gonna take a moment to thank Hyoxjnn for taking the time out of his busy schedule to drop off another review. We really appreciate it!

That being said, this chapter was nice because I got to go back to writing Hotaru, whom I have a lot better handle on than Rueban. Writing Rueban is a challenge, but Hotaru's POV is interesting because I have to allude to all those things that I...haven't...wrote yet. Hm.

Beyond that, though, since CG mentioned "09-Another Game," I actually did use that as a model for Kaori's character, as well as made a number of dumb references to it (plus Another Day while I was at it). I do recommend CG's "Another Game" as a fun side piece to _Hybrid::Mixed Feelings_. Check it out, then come back and see if you can catch all the Easter Eggs (not really)!

Though the trickiest part of this chapter was, by all means, writing Pokoni. Pokoni is... well, let's just try this, shall we?

[Character File: Pokoni and Rueban Post-Game]

The tricky part about writing this story is that I have to speculate about what the _Hybrid::Mixed Feelings_ characters are like outside/post-Game…without having the complete ending to _Hybrid_. Sure, the Players arc is complete (which you should go check out, by the way. Seriously), but that only goes to the end of the seven days. Fortunately for me, CG was written a bit of post-Game Rueban (in the "bonus" epilogue, plus "Hybrid::First Snow," which you should also check out).

Within these parameters (and with CG's character notes), Rueban is starting to find ways that he can sort himself out and open up a little bit. His relationship with Amber has helped this process along, which is part of why he's so concerned for her in his arc throughout _FLaFS_. Even so, he hasn't completely ditched his habits of looking for the best possible advantage in any situation, though he looks at people more as individuals than resources.

My other problem is that I keep slipping into writing Yoshiya at times. Thankfully, CG has kept me on track.

Pokoni, on the other hand, only has his "Another Game" and _Deck: J0ker_ (ah, go read that, too. Read all of CG's works while you're at it) appearances for outside of Game, neither of which are in the main universe. Considering Pokoni's entry fee isn't mentioned (or I just missed it), it was tricky to figure out how we would act with it returned. Additionally, characters like Pokoni are tricky for me to write because they can go all over the place. As CG didn't correct me much, I'm guessing I did okay with this one. It was definitely a challenge.

Uh, with all this being said, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that we can see you all next week at the UG side. Please look forward to it!

-Avi

01.04.2017


	7. 07UG: Discover a Way to Move Beyond

**Faded Lines and Future Signs**

A Sauce Project Production

By: Aviantei & Chronic Guardian

}Hybrid::Mixed Feelings x Muse{

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

 **-Chapter 7: Discover a Way to Move Beyond-**

 _Ganabara observed the crowd with one hand resting on the skull badge embroidered to his jacket. According to the woman he talked to earlier it marked him as a "Player" for the Game and afforded a few supernatural abilities. Other badges could be pinned on to expand his repertoire, but the skull patch was currently the most valuable tool in his arsenal. Right now, it was allowing him to find a partner._

 _Reaching out with his senses, Ganabara could hear thoughts from those around him, as if he were tapping into their private offices unannounced. The world became more open, more direct. He could see desires and needs, the weighing of risks, the statement of objectives. He could see it in everyone but the ones he was looking for. In a twist of cruel irony, Players were not allowed to know the intentions of the person they were asked to trust most: their partner._

 _Ganabara frowned as he stumbled on another blank spot. She was young, frantic, but didn't look particularly delinquent. Still, she wouldn't make the cut as a partner. Ganabara had only one, high-risk deposit to place and he wasn't interested in throwing it to slush bonds._

" _Yo, Grandspank."_

 _Ganabara looked up to see a younger man with bleached hair and an eyepatch holding out a hand towards him. An unfinished Yakuza tattoo snaked along his arm like a bad credit line "You need a pact?"_

 _Ganabara stared back calmly, evaluating the offer. It wasn't the first he'd received, but like the others the contracting party seemed less than eligible for the job description. Ganabara needed someone who could cooperate. Someone strong, cunning, but not flagrantly stand-offish. He needed someone who could make up for his weaknesses without asking the impossible of him._

 _In other words, he needed someone who didn't need him to change._

" _Hey, Ragmagnet, Imma talkin' to—"_

" _I heard you, young man," the accountant confirmed politely. "But I'm afraid I can't help you. Perhaps that young lady there?" He indicated the girl he tried to scan._

 _The man with the eye-patch gave him a dirty look, but took the advice and stomped off._

What, not good enough for you? _the looks said. Ganabara smiled in response before going back to scanning. Still nothing._

 _It was not long before another Player came to interrupt his efforts. "Well, isn't this interesting?" A smooth voice chuckled. "No Noise making a free lunch out of you, eh?"_

 _Ganabara did not turn towards the new voice, but he allowed himself a small smile at the wordplay. "Perhaps the Noise actually respect the elderly. A shame the other Players don't."_

" _Ah, sorry about that, ojiisan," the newcomer apologized, an odd note of sincerity poking through. "Just thought it might come in handy later. Not having to deal with Noise? With a partner like that, this time around would be much easier."_

" _This time?" Ganabara echoed. He turned to look his latest companion, a young man with sharp eyes and a cool, confident air about him. Unlike the delinquent, this boy actually looked responsible enough to survive the week. Of course, judging by that last statement… "You've been through the Game before, then?"_

" _Once, yeah," the young man replied, a small smile flickering across his face. "If you'd like, I can show you how to survive."_

" _Hmph," the accountant offered a wry look before turning back to the streets. "I appreciate the offer, young man, but I'm afraid I may not pass your quality control. Why not partner with someone who shares your production capabilities?"_

" _Because I'm not looking for a twin," the young man answered without missing a beat. "I'm looking for a partner. I need someone who gives me an advantage I can't develop on my own. The way I see it, that means I'm looking for you."_

 _Ganabara slowly twiddled at the end of his mustache and pressed his mouth into a thin line. It did not sound like a particularly bad deal. However, appealing proposals were notorious for hidden costs. He had to make certain of the synergy before committing to the merger._

" _I suppose you're awfully confident in your own skill then?" he offered, raising an eyebrow._

" _I made it through once," the young man returned nonchalantly. "All I need is a partner to play with."_

" _Someone to train as your assistant?"_

 _The young man shook his head and smiled. "No training necessary. Just don't die."_

 _Ganabara took a moment to look his companion over, scanning for signs of insincerity, before grunting to himself and nodding. "Well… if you would be so kind as to offer a name, I dare say we have a deal."_

 _The young man broke into a grin as he bowed. "Yukimura Jun."_

" _Ganabara Hideo." The older man returned the bow. "The pleasure is all mine."_

* * *

It was a short walk from Shibu-Q Heads to Tipsy Tose, but certainly long enough for Tendo to express her concerns on the most recent developments.

"Maybe you forgot, but we're kind of on a tight schedule," the younger Processor gritted out, matching Ganabara's case with a heavy stride. "If you want to waste time playing games with Lolli-ribs you can do it on your own time."

"Kariya-san is more resourceful than you might think, Tendo-san," Ganabara replied calmly. He kept his arms tucked in his sleeves and contented himself with watching the road ahead. "Truly, you cannot think one of our best Harrier agents is all that he sells himself to be?"

Tendo snorted. "Well, he's an anomaly, I'll give you that. Didn't think it was possible to be so damn lazy and live so long."

"I suppose his efficacy is waning, yes. He's not the young man he was thirty-some odd years ago."

There was a pause in the conversation and it took a moment for Ganabara to realize Tendo was giving him a shrewd look. He answered it with a raised eyebrow.

"Thirty?" She echoed. "Well…"

Ganabara allowed himself a smirk. "How many years of service were you previously sold on?"

"Something old." She brushed off the question with characteristic ease. Now that she'd regained her bearings, the walls we coming up again. "Didn't think he'd be anywhere in your ballpark, though."

"The very same ballpark, actually," Ganabara observed. For whatever odd reason, he was enjoying this moment of correcting his subordinate. "Our entry into the Underground happened in the same Game."

"Is that so?" Tendo's tone was quickly drifting into an uninterested drone. Perhaps knowing Kariya was anywhere near Ganabara's generation was a turn-off.

In a way, Ganabara didn't blame her. He "harumphed" and rolled his eyes, but that didn't mean he didn't expect it. He was old, and the old were boring. Respect wasn't earned by surviving; anyone could survive in the right circumstances. It was only the inspired who earned the right to honor and life.

Ganabara subconsciously winced at the thought, and his pace slowed to a crawl. If he was being honest with himself, it was the reason he had not returned to life. When he had played the Reapers' Game years ago, he had played only well enough to get by. He hadn't known it at the time, but it was also the way his partner played.

Yukimura was a second-time Player. He'd survived his first game by being pacted to an outstanding partner. The problem with the arrangement was that it left Yukimura unfulfilled at the end of the week. The young man put on a weak performance and thus was not eligible for resurrection. In his second week, he was determined to remedy that flaw by contrasting against a weaker partner.

Unfortunately for Yukimura, Players were not judged on a bell curve.

Ganabara only learned the truth much later, long after being instated as a Processor. By that point, he had already accepted his place in the UG. Ganabara was weak; having Yukimura acknowledge that only made it visible.

A few steps ahead of him, Tendo stopped to give him a flat look. "You need a breather, sir?"

"I'm fine," he growled, pushing himself back up to speed. "Please, save the patronage for later."

"Whatever you say..." Tendo's tone shifted to the slightest hint of skeptical sing-song before she resumed moving. Her swamp-weed hair swayed behind her, as if shaking from side to side in disapproval.

Ganabara glared at her back and followed. Why he should care what a young upstart thought was beyond him, but he found her disruptive all the same. Of course, the problem with disruptive upstarts was that they were usually right.

So what could he do to make himself more relevant to the market? He was too old to rebrand. Perhaps he could play the shell company game and rebuild his reputation through a younger colleague? No, that wouldn't work; he'd been an exemplary administrator for years. If he were to be acknowledged for his influence it would have happened already. The sad truth of the situation was that his game was over before it had begun. At this point, he was just seeing how long he could cheat the system into validating his existence.

How did the young ones do it? Mininaka had said something about changing, hadn't she? Was that kind of market mobility reserved for the young and agile?

Well… perhaps. Ganabara again focused on the young woman in front of him and indulged in a brief, weary smile. Not all change was for the best. He'd personally handled Tendo's entry fee for her Game. That particular nudge hadn't done much for her emotional health.

The thought was vindictive, but Ganabara wasn't feeling particularly choosey. If nothing else, it helped to recognize he was not the only Reaper struggling to perfect his market strategy.

By the time they arrived at Tipsy Tose, Ganabara had regained his place parallel to his subordinate. The wind had calmed and even with the murmuring, milling crowds the world felt properly quiet for the first time that day. While it was certainly not the silence of the den, there was a soothing quality almost like the babbling of country brook. It felt peaceful but, more importantly, it also felt alive.

He was almost sad to hear it end of it when Tendo cleared her throat.

"Mm? Yes?" He blinked and looked to the side. "What news, Tendo?"

The young woman took a moment to roll her eyes and give him a flat look before making a sweeping gesture to the surroundings. "You remember what we came here for, sir?"

Ganabara stopped to process the statement as he realized the significance. "...Kariya."

"Yup, Kariya," Tendo repeated testily. "And guess who isn't here?"

Ganabara was about to form an answer when a familiar red-headed figure emerged out of the crowd behind Tendo. "Dunno, is it game?" A lazy smile formed around a bean-paste lollipop stick. "Mind if I join?"

The younger Processor flinched and threw a punch that the red-head easily caught and brushed off with a chuckle. "Hey, easy now! I ain't looking for trouble, Queen Bee. We're both on the same side now, a'ight?"

"Huh," Tendo scowled and spat to the side. Ganabara watched Kariya's eyes trace the saliva through several bystanders until it plopped on the sidewalk. "Still the same trolling bastard, aren't you?"

"And you're still charming as ever," Kariya replied with a shrug. "Well, what ya gonna do, huh?"

Stepping between the two before Tendo could get out another come-back Ganabara grunted and adjusted his glasses. "If you're quite done," he began, giving each Reaper an admonishing look, "we do, in fact have a few questions for you, Kariya-san."

"Oh, goody, questions," Kariya smirked. "Y'know? I was hoping you'd do this on my day off."

" _Week_ off," Tendo put in emphatically.

Kariya smiled back. "Details."

" _As I was saying_ ," Ganabara started again. "We were wondering if you could help us solve a bit of a mystery. You see, something's not right in the UG."

"You don't say…" Although the statement was still leeringly casual, it was not an outright rejection. Kariya was still giving them a chance to explain themselves. Seizing the opportunity, Ganabara pressed on.

"We have reason to believe someone is trying to usurp the Composer's throne," the older Processor explained, sticking to the earlier story Koizumi had given them. "Have you noticed anything off today? Any suspicious characters?"

"More suspicious than you two?" Kariya idly twirled his lollipop between his finger and thumb as he raised an eyebrow.

Ganabara gave a flat look. "Kariya-san..." The red-head ignored him.

"Suspicious as… Oh, I don't know, Jack the Ripper?"

There was a beat of silence as Kariya let the statement sink in.

Tendo crossed her arms and sniffed. "What about Jack?"

"Not much, really," Kariya admitted. "Just saw him stalking an RG girl I know."

"An RG girl you know," Tendo repeated in a flat tone. "Who you haven't _also_ been stalking."

"Ex-Player," Kariya explained, waving his lollipop a little for emphasis. "She made an impression. You know, the kind of girl who doesn't just play the Game. The kind who make things fun. Too bad they didn't let her become a Reaper; she'd be cleanin' house in the points department."

"And putting you out of a job," Tendo added cooly. "Yeah… too bad."

Ganabara sighed. They were getting nowhere fast with these constant jabs. Unless someone kept them on task, Tendo would just feed Kariya's personal amusement until the cows came home.. "Let's not get carried away," the older Processor chided them, folding his arms in his sleeves before nodding to Kariya. "Focus on the current job: What was Jack doing stalking this girl?"

"Why does Jack do anything?" Kariya answered without really answering anything at all. "The guy's a regular basket case. Half the time we keep him off commission just to keep everyone sane."

"If you had to put a guess to it, though?" Ganabara insisted.

"Then I'd guess he's not what you're looking for," Kariya shrugged. "Simple as that."

"Gee, thanks for that then," Tendo muttered, massaging her temple with one hand. "So basically you've been wasting time like always?"

"Sure, if that's the way you wanna see it. Be my guest."

Tendo groaned in response, but Ganabara held up a hand for patience. "And what if I want to see you as the missing supply link for our little mystery?" the elderly man asked slowly.

"Well then…" the red-headed Harrier took a pause to lick his lollipop and close his eyes. "I'd say 'tough beans'. I'm off the clock as far as official duties go."

"And I'm a Master Processor," Ganabara returned. "Would you like me to clock you back in?"

"Oh, zing!" Kariya chuckled and gave an amused look. "You're not foolin' around, are ya? Do I at least get a plea bargain?"

"No good, we're on a mission from the Composer."

"Really?" Another chuckle. "Well, isn't that a coincidence? So am I."

"Ye-pardon?" Ganabara paused mid reply to frown. "But… didn't you just say-?"

"Off the _official_ clock," Kariya said, wagging his lollipop at the Processors. "This part's kinda more under the table."

"Yeah, sure it is…" Tendo planted her hands on her hips and gave the red-head a sour look. "Because you just _love_ taking on extra work. Yeah, that definitely lines up."

"Well…" For a brief moment Kariya's demeanor sagged and Ganabara saw the man age all the years lost in the Underground. Something weary flashed in his eyes and the hidden toll of many Games passed rose and fell in a single breath.

"It's not work if you make it a game, right?"

And then Kariya was smiling his secretive smile again, enjoying the world behind his amber-tinted glasses. The world was a joke, and he understood the punchline.

"Alright, troll," Tendo said, clenching her hands at her sides. Ganabara almost wondered if Kariya understood how close he was to getting mauled. "So this is just a game, huh? Then what are you trying to win?"

"Something good," the Harrier answered vaguely, breaking eye-contact to look back towards Shibu-Q heads. "Why, you got something better?"

"I don't know... how does 'not-a-knuckle-sandwich-to-your-damn-face' sound to you?"

Kariya gave a tight smile and raised his eyebrows.

"Forgive me for thinking so, but I don't think he's convinced," Ganabara noted dryly. "If I may, Tendo-san?"

Tendo kept her eyes on the Harrier's head, but she didn't interrupt. Taking that as his cue to attack, Ganabara switched tactics and decided a deal in Kariya's natural currency was in order.

"How about a game, then?" the elder Processor asked, dropping a frank smile. "Winner tells all."

"Sorry, no dice," Kariya said, taking another pass at this lollipop.

Ganabara paused to notice Tendo was now eyeing him. Grimacing, he pushed on. "You're not curious?"

"Well…" the red-head tilted his head from side to side, bouncing his bushy hairdo like a living flame. "More hungry, really."

"Okay, so we buy you ramen if you win," Tendo asserted, nodding her head before Kariya had chance to decline the terms. "Great. Now play the stupid game."

Kariya gave them a measuring look, but ultimately shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

The quick agreement unnerved Ganabara. Either Kariya didn't actually have anything useful, or he was _very_ confident he wouldn't lose. Or perhaps he didn't care either way. Kariya also liked mind games.

Unfortunately, that didn't make the situation any less difficult.

"So… this game," Kariya continued. Making a rolling motion with his fingers. "What's the gig?"

Ganabara forced a confident look. He could always play a game of the market. Kariya had some experience in the area, but not nearly as much as Ganabara. It would not be very sporting, but if there was any time to be abandoning fair play, now was it.

Of course, if he played things that way Kariya might just as well avoid the point. For all the time Ganabara had known him, the lollipop loving red-head never had a problem putting one over on a would-be hustler. To get anything out of this, Ganabara would need to play to his opponent's sense of honor. He would need to play something with that gave them both a fighting chance.

"Do you remember our Game, Kariya-san?" Ganabara asked, twiddling thoughtfully at the end of his mustache.

"Sure… been a while though. Why? Lookin' for a reenactment?"

"Quite the opposite, actually," the older Processor stopped and looked out on the surrounding crowds, crowds that would be gone and passed once Golden Week was over. So many lives sharing a single moment that would someday be only a memory. "I want to know how we've changed since then."

Kariya paused for a moment, then grinned. "Reaper Sport Eight: Psychiatrist. A'ight… I'm game. Guess away, doc."

"Wait… Psychiatrist?" Tendo gave an incredulous frown and crossed her arms. "Since when is this a Reaper Sport?"

"It's an older game," Ganabara explained, moving his gaze to rest on Kariya. "The rules are simple: I guess the truth about my opponent without the use of a Player pin and he guesses the same about me. Then an host party determines who guessed the closest to the truth."

"Although it's not quite fair," Kariya mock-whined, stretching out an arm across his body. "Seeing as you've got the arbiter on your side."

"What, you're trusting me?" Tendo blinked, then shifted her mouth to the side and shrugged. "Well, okay then. Your funeral, I guess."

Kariya grinned at the girl, then locked eyes with Ganabara. "You ready, old-timer?"

Ganabara stared right back and nodded.

"A'ight, then let's get started…" Kariya's glasses flashed and he leveled his lollipop at Ganabara's sightline. "You've learned to stand on your own. No more crying to your partner, no calling time out for the grown-ups. Your manners haven't aged well, but you made sure to snag a spot where you wouldn't need 'em.

"On the flipside, you're still afraid, still old, and still struggling to understand anyone who comes in under thirty," the red-head stopped to smile and hover the lollipop back to his lips. "Sound about right?"

Ganabara looked back to Tendo and nodded. Consciously lowering his barriers he waited for her to scan him.

He endured the moment with dignity. Although it was the mental equivalent of stripping off his clothes (and in front of a lady, no less), he stood with his back straight and his chin strong. The piercing cold of invisible eyes would always feel intrusive, but he at least knew he didn't have anything to hide.

When she was done, Tendo crinkled her face into a repulsed look, as if she'd just sifted through a dirty laundry bin thrown in the dumpster. "Well… That was-"

"Save it until the end, please," Ganabara said softly. "It's my turn now." Turning his eyes back to Kariya again, the Older Processor smiled and proceeded.

"You've become more personally engaged in your work."

"Is that so?" Kariya's face was practically cracking in half with his smile.

"When you first came to the Underground, you lost your drive to work," Ganabara pushed on. "It was part of your entry fee. Then, when you got it back, you didn't know what to do with it. For a long time, you only worked the Game because your first partner made it a game for you. You never had the drive to reach the top because you never had anyone waiting there for you. You've become a people person, Kariya-san, your currency is no longer wealth or accolades, it is personal understanding.

"However, it was not until you were partnered with the Yashiro girl that you had a reason to really care about advancement again. These past few months you've been pushing your numbers incrementally, yet you still deny every promotion offered. Almost like you're waiting for something. You've changed your mind about moving up, but it's not for yourself. You're engaged in your work because you have something, no, some _one_ you're working for.

"You, Kariya Koki, have learned to care again, and the person you care about is moving up."

"Huh," Kariya smirked and shifted a contemplative glance to his lollipop. "Interesting theory…"

"Very well then," Ganabara nodded to his companion. "Tendo?"

"Easy there." The Harrier held up a hand as his tone dropped into playful resignation. "Just tell me if I was right."

Tendo looked between the Harrier and her superior before sighing and showing her hands palm up. "How the hell am I supposed to score this? Three out of six?"

Kariya paused for the briefest moment before giving a smile and a shrug. "Ah, well… can't win 'em all."

"Wait…" Tendo's eyes shot back to the red-head. "So that means-"

"Let's keep it professional, shall we?" Kariya interrupted. He gave a quick glance around as if looking for eavesdroppers before leaning forward a little locking eyes with Ganabara. His eyes were still playful, but they were tempered with a hint of respect now. "The girl I was watching… I was actually supposed to be keeping people like Jack the Real-head-case off her tail. Her name's Amber Hanekoma."

Ganabara kept his face straight as his hopes began to deflate. Had this been a wild goose-chase after all? Was Kariya pretending to lose and making up for it with false information?

"And?" the Master Processor pressed, trying not to sound to desperate.

Slowly, Kariya's smile came back as he pointed the way towards Shibu-Q Heads.

"And she's got a date with the Composer in Udagawa."

* * *

 **[Avi's Once Again Preemptive Author's Notes]**

Another week has come and gone, and we're back at it again! And you know what? I love Kariya. Seriously. Man. What an awesome character. And CG has such a great handle on his character that it's a pleasure to read.

Anyways, this time around we get to see...even more Ganabara! And Dai! I, for one, am effectively stoked for when we get to see this game in _From the Underground Up_ , just because of the characters involved. That's a long time coming, but, hey, _Muse_ is honestly gonna be a long time coming, too, so that's fair enough.

Erm, wait…

That being said, I really enjoy working behind the scenes with CG and seeing how he builds his chapters and stories. I also enjoy seeing just what hints from _Muse_ I can get him to weave in without spoiling things too hard for him. So far it's been successful, and we've got some good nuggets slipped into this one. Hopefully _Muse_ will be worth the wait… I managed to build some more concrete scenes thanks to the development of this chapter, so someday on the horizon!

Other than these rambling notes, though, I feel like we're really working out a lot of connectivity points and truly bringing the _Hybrid_ and _Muse_ worlds together, one step at a time. With a talented author like CG helping me out, I'm sure keeping it up won't be an issue. Now I just gotta do my part, too!

Ah, that Suzume and Kariya dynamic...

Next week, it's me once again! Man, we're really running this thing close to the end. I'm excited, and I hope you are, too. With that being said, in regards to my chapter next week, please look forward to it!

-Avi

[02.12.2017]

* * *

 **[CG's Hopefully-Not-Garglemesh Notes]**

Ouch. School hurts.

In other news, this chapter is out on time! So, hey, at least there's that.

But seriously, not to bog you down with my personal troubles, but it's been a little... uh, rushed lately. Pretty much the only reason I got this chapter out was because 1:I have creative friends like **Aviantei** and **EeveeGen9988** who spur me on and fill me with **Determination** (yes, that reference was just for you, Eevee), 2:Because I have to maintain some form of image as a Sauce Project Manager, and 3: Because I'm gonna need to be used to deadlines once I get out of school and start writing my first piece of original fiction. More on that later (probably).

As for writing this chapter, I feel that this chapter was smaller than others because this is pretty much the climax of Ganabara's character arc and the action needed to be focused. Ganabara has already gone through his major conflict at this point and the rest is just gonna be falling action from here. He's settled his character points and now there's nothing left but to tie it up in a neat bow and gift it to the readers.

Getting him to this point, however, required that he confront two things: his ability to work in the present (shown through his interaction with Suzume) and his past flaws (shown in his showdown with Kariya). Although this definitely could have been planned better, I'm pretty happy with how the themeology came out and fell into place.

Speaking of Kariya, he was originally going to be accompanied by Uzuki in this encounter before I decided it would be more fun to shadow his motives a little closer. Confused? Don't worry, Chapter 9 will explain.

Last but not least for now, I would like to invite you to take a moment and drop by the Shibuya Operation - Story Storm forum and say hi at the Scramble. Not much, just a "I am Commander Shepherd, and this is my favorite forum on fan fiction dot net!" blurb or what have you. If you would be so kind, if would really help out my fellow SOSS Players...

I'll be seeing you again in two weeks! Until then, enjoy what Avi's got for ya!

-CG

[02.12.2017]

* * *

 **[Character File: The Mysterious Tendo** **Suzumebachi]**

So... Tendo has sort of been my link to Muse for a while now. Diligent readers will note she already showed up in **Hybrid::Mixed Feelings** , and that cameo was kind of a precursor to this story. At that point, I was already asking around about connecting universes and Avi brought up Miss Tendo as a possible character I could borrow. From there on out, I've been slowly uncovering her character while double checking my work against Avi's (sometimes frustratingly) spoiler free critiques. Basically, imagine painting a picture or a character with a fish tank distorting the perspective between you and having to shout out to someone on the other side of the fish tank to know whether or not you're actually seeing what you're supposed to be seeing. Is that a weird metaphor? Oh, yeah, absolutely, but that's what CG specializes in.

Here in FLaFS, it was decided very early on that Tendo would not have a resolved character arc. You will notice that the RG side features both Rueban and Hotaru while the UG side only narrates from Ganabara's perspective with Tendo as a sidekick. Sort of like having Sonic and Tails on the same screen but you can only control Sonic (and Tails has developed a super vindictive streak). As a framing character, I'm allowed to brush on pieces of Suzume's past, but her main function in the story is to foil Ganabara for now.

That's not to say we don't know anything about her, though! Suzume is said to be a fairly recent addition to the Reapers, so I'm guessing she played the same game as Hotaru. She's a very passive character who doesn't have a whole lot of attachment in the current UG so for the most part she's content to turtle down and only bite the fingers poked at her. However, the major exception to this rule is Yoshiya. For some reason, she really does not like Yoshiya. That's a big piece of why she tolerates going on this adventure with Ganabara in the first place, but in the big picture her feelings can't be resolved until **Muse**.

Gosh dang it.

In the meantime, at least she makes a good snarky sidekick...


	8. 08RG: See Things Beautiful to Come

**Faded Lines and Future Signs**

A Sauce Project Production

By: Aviantei and Chronic Guardian

} _Hybrid::Mixed Feelings_ x _Muse_ {

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

 **-Chapter 8RG:** **See Things Beautiful to Come-**

* * *

"What do you _mean_ we lost Pokoni?"

Hotaru frowned at him, almost to a scolding level, arms crossed over her chest. It was almost intimidating for a girl her stature. Maybe in the Reaper's Game that poetic imagination made her a force to be reckoned with. On a regular day on Shibuya streets, though, Rueban liked his chances.

"What I mean," the blond boy said blandly, "is that Pokoni is fifteen minutes late, and that we don't have much time to waste on just standing around." Hotaru's frown didn't lessen up, her brown eyes still staring him down. "Boys that age get distracted easily. He probably ran off with someone that would play Tin Pin with him."

She still didn't look convinced. "Alright," she said, voice in controlled calm, "but what if you're wrong and something happened? He's just a kid."

Okay, a sensitive subject then. Maybe Hotaru had a younger sibling then. As an only child, Rueban couldn't quite empathize. "Trust me," he tried. "Pokoni may be young, but he's resourceful." If not easily distracted. "He can handle himself just fine. At the very least, trust Shibuya."

"Mm, okay," Hotaru relented, though she didn't sound satisfied. Maybe she was just the type that got attached easily. She stretched her arms behind her back, hands finally resting on her hips. "So Amber-san definitely isn't up this way, then. I guess we're headed up towards Center Street."

"Indeed."

They set off, keeping in step with each other. Hotaru's hands held onto the strap of her messenger bag, but she seemed to have calmed down enough. Rueban made a mental note to keep an eye out for Pokoni's red hair just in case. It wouldn't do any good if his impromptu partner got worried to the point of distraction.

Rueban's own worry was starting to increase, though he was able to keep it in check. There wasn't much other places they could check for Amber after this, besides down south. It had been a while since the Outback waitress had spotted his Partner. There was no telling where Amber could get off to depending on her mood.

 _Well, if I_ do _have to walk the complete circuit of Shibuya, she'll try to make me dinner to apologize._

"Not to sound rude, but have you tried calling Amber-san recently?" Hotaru asked, stepping out of the way of a girl on a skateboard. There not being much to do on Center Street, foot traffic wasn't nearly as clustered. "I mean, even if her phone was off earlier, she might have turned it back on, right?"

Rueban pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He had gotten a few messages while looking through the Shibukyu area, but none of them had been from or pertaining to Amber, so he had left them unanswered for the time being. Hotaru gave him a questioning look, and Rueban conceded by calling Amber's number.

"No luck I'm afraid," Rueban reported, cutting off the start of Amber's message with a tap to the end call button. Hotaru gave a smile that was probably meant to be reassuring. Well, he _had_ left a message earlier. Amber would at least know he was looking for her, given she had already checked her voicemail "We'll have to settle this with old fashioned footwork"

Hotaru gave an approving nod. "Fine by me."

"Well this is unusual," a second feminine voice remarked. "You usually don't have new people with you, Kiryu."

Rueban let out a small sigh, giving the new arrival a sideways look "My deepest apologies, Ayane. If I knew you wouldn't mind interrupting your vacation for a wild goose chase I would have called you earlier," he retorted. Smoothing out the ribbon across her waist, Ayane gave him a curious look. Well, the ribbon-laden girl was likely to be more help than Pokoni could be. "Have you been up this way today, though? Any chance you've seen Amber?"

"You're looking for her? Oh, but I almost forgot my manners." Ayane tucked back a stray lock of hair and turned her smile onto Hotaru. "Tajima Ayane," she introduced. "Nice to meet you."

"Tsukiko Hotaru!" the poet chirped. "The pleasure is all mine." Ayane's lips pursed the slightest amount, but returned to their cheerful countenance easily enough. Rueban felt himself frown. They…knew each other? No, then there wouldn't be a reason for introductions, and Hotaru's plain expression seemed to reinforce that. So then, Ayane recognized Hotaru, but hadn't met her before.

 _Now why is that?_

"And to answer your earlier question," Ayane said, returning Rueban to the fold of the conversation. "Yes, I did see Amber. I tried calling out to her, but she didn't respond. She looked like she was off to somewhere in a hurry. Udagawa maybe?" Well that was the end of the end of the route. "I understand your concern, but I'm certain she's safe. I thought she was headed to see you."

Rueban chose to ignore the implication and focus on the information instead. It was the most concrete input they had gotten all day. "While I'm glad to hear that, she could at least let people know when she runs off," he said. "She actually _missed_ our meeting several hours ago. I assume she has a good reason, though." At least, he hoped so.

Ayane gave a worried frown. "Well it wasn't too long ago that I saw her. You should be able to catch up in no time if you hurry," she reassured. Rueban glanced up the street. AMX, Tipsy Tose Hall, Shibu-Q Heads, then Udagawa. It wasn't the most common location Amber visited, but she did have a weak spot for her uncle's graffiti. Plus, Ayane's information was reliable.

"Well, no sense in standing here," Rueban said. They'd wasted enough time exploring the rest of the city. As much as he wanted to expedite their trip, things would have to be slower if they were still keeping an eye out for Hotaru's poetry. "Let's get moving, Hotaru. No time to waste."

"Gotcha," Hotaru said, readjusting the strap on her messenger bag. "Thanks for the help, Ayane-san. I'm sure Rueban-san appreciates it more than he's letting on."

Rueban strode forward to hide his pout. "Yes, thank you, Ayane. I'm sure you understand the hurry."

"I do," Ayane's voice answered, still close by. "I think I'll come along if you don't mind. Three pairs of eyes are better than two, right, Tsukiko-chan?"

"Ah, yeah!" Hotaru agreed. Rueban focused on the crowd in front of him, looking out for Amber's form. He could rationalize it all he wanted, but Udagawa was definitely a strange place for her to go. Just what was she thinking? "Your hair's really pretty, Ayane-san. You've grown it out so long!"

"Oh, thank you." Ayane let out a small chuckle. "You look like you have some length, too, even when it's tied up. Have you considered growing it farther?" Well, girl talk. It wasn't the most distracting thing, ever, but Rueban hadn't listened to much of it lately. He and Amber tended to discuss other topics.

Hotaru let out a small hum. "I don't think so. When it's like this, it's easy to put up and take care of. I feel like if I grew it out anymore it'd just be a big tangled mess." Rueban considered stopping in the AMX store, just in case, but Yoji had probably called around to let the others know they were on the lookout for Amber. They could stop by on the way back if heading up to Udagawa proved unsuccessful.

 _But if that's the case, where else can we look? Towards Hachiko and the bus station? There's not much reason to go there._

 _What if she's disappeared somewhere we can't see her again?_

"So how did you and Rueban-san meet anyways?" Hotaru's question reminded Rueban of the two girls behind him, and he reset his composure. There wasn't a point in losing yourself over things you couldn't control. "Do you go to school together?"

"No, I'm afraid a bit older than that," Ayane answered. Hotaru seemed genuinely surprised by the notion. "We helped each other out with a very difficult situation. I wasn't quite myself at the time, but we still became friends. Well—" she let out another laugh "—he was dragged along for the ride, more like, but it still happened." To be fair, Rueban's main reason for contacting the former Players had been in search of Amber once again, but that didn't mean he regretted the connections he had now "How about you?"

Hotaru's nervous laugh quickly gave way to a stutter. "W-well, just today, actually," she admitted. Whether she was ignoring Ayane's reference to the Reaper's Game or genuinely hadn't noticed, Rueban couldn't say. "I lost some of my poetry drafts. Since we were both looking for something, we decided to work together."

"Poetry?" Ayane inquired. "That's amazing that you write. Have you ever been published before?"

"O-once." _Oh?_ Rueban glanced back to the due behind him. Hotaru's face was red, while Ayane smiled patiently. "But that was a long time ago, really."

"So I wasn't wrong then," Ayane said. Hotaru let out a surprised squeak. "The May 2006 issue of _Shibuya Review_? I believe the piece was untitled, but it was still lovely. 'Beautiful moments through struggle,' if I remember correctly."

Hotaru frankly looked like she was about to have a heart attack or faint, and Rueban wasn't quite sure which one would happen first. "You read that?" she exclaimed. "No, wait, you _remember_ that?!" Ayane gave a happy nod, which caused Hotaru to slap her hands to her face in embarrassment. "Oh, god. God, why? That wasn't even a finished poem, she just _took_ it without asking, I thought everyone would have forgotten, it was _so_ bad…"

Ayane gently raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was wonderful," she reassured. "Do you know that feeling you get when you see yourself in a piece of writing?" Hotaru nodded. "Though it has been a couple years since it was published. I'm sure you've improved if you've been writing since then. I'd love to see what you're working on now."

"No!" Hotaru protested. Her face had easily gotten redder, not to mention she was clinging to her messenger bag, even without any wind to protect it from. "Ah, sorry, Ayane-san, it's just—I don't—No offense, but it's all personal and—"

"Is it that bad?" Rueban chimed in, turning around to face them. They had made it to Tipsy Tose Hall, so I short pause wouldn't hurt anyone. Hotaru couldn't well be observant while she was flailing around like that, anyway. "We've been looking for your work all day. You have so much I figured you'd want to share."

Hotaru's face screwed up as she shifted her bag behind her back (and out of Rueban's reach, he noted, not that he had been planning on reaching for it). "Be quiet, Rueban-san!" Both hands gripped onto the pouch around her neck. "I'm grateful for the help, but I'd really rather not show anyone, thank you."

Probably not the best time to mention that random strangers had probably glimpsed her words while they were scattered about. "I was joking," he said, and Hotaru blinked. "I'm not going to dig around in your private works, though I may go check out that publication out of curiosity. _Shibuya Review_ , was it?"

"Jerk," Hotaru mumbled.

"The Tetsuyou siblings already checked out Spain Hill, so no need to head back up that way," Rueban continued, leaving the insult alone. Hotaru didn't have enough malice to mean it. "Let's head straight to Udagawa."

"Hopefully we'll find some of your poetry along the way, Tsukiko-chan," Ayane said, giving a reassuring pat to the other girl's arm. "I promise not to read it if I find anything."

"Appreciated…"

Ayane was, in fact, more useful than Pokoni on the scavenger hunt scale, not that Rueban was surprised. With her help, they had collected several more pages by the time they reached Shibu-Q Heads, one more in hand as the girls crossed the street back towards Rueban. Udagawa was close, but Rueban stayed focused on the task at hand as Hotaru thumbed through her folder.

Even without the wind blowing, she was still taking care not to lose a single page. Considering how much effort it had taken to get this far, Rueban didn't blame her. Once she was done with inventory, Hotaru tucked the collection away with a smile.

"How's it look?" Ayane asked.

"I'm only missing one," Hotaru reported. Rueban was surprised she could tell since there didn't seem to be any sort of organization system, but he hadn't taken a close look. Overall, they had probably collected about twenty pages in Shibuya, and it seemed like her collection was bigger. One more page would be easy to grab in comparison. The poet looked to Rueban. "But that can come after we find Amber-san, right?"

"Yes," he said. Did he look as ready to move on as he felt? Inhaling slowly, Rueban looked up the street towards Udagawa. It felt like Amber was there, but that was probably just more hope than anything else. "Is there anywhere else we should check this way?"

Ayane shook her head, hair and ribbons bouncing from the movement. "I think it's best to move on," she said. "Maybe your last poem is in Udagawa, Tsukiko." Hotaru shrugged, working on closing her bag back up. "Either way, I'm sure that Hanekoma should be more than willing to help us out once Kiryu's done scolding her."

Hotaru froze mid clipping a buckle into place. "Ha…Hane…koma?"

"Yes, Hanekoma Amber," Ayane said, tilting her head in concern. "I guess Kiryu calls her by her given name all the time, so you wouldn't know. Sorry." Hotaru didn't finish her move, hands still over her bag's buckle. Amber's family name meant something to the poet, then? "Ah, Tsukiko, are you alright?"

"I'm okay!" Oh, not with that pitch in her tone, she wasn't. "I just realized that I actually have a backup copy of the poem I'm missing. And I'm supposed to meet up with my parents and they'll flip out if I'm late." It was a rushed excuse, but it didn't seem like a lie. So why was she panicking? "Thank you for the help today. Really, thank you so much."

Before Rueban or Ayane could get a word in edgewise, Hotaru had pivoted on her heel and ran back towards Tipsy Tose Hall. Unlike Rueban's guess of what had happened before, all her poetry remained in her bag. Barely a minute had passed and the poet was gone from sight, swallowed up into the Shibuya crowd.

"Should we go after her?" Ayane asked, worried. She glanced to Rueban, who considered it before giving a shrug in response.

"I think she wants to be left alone," he said. Or at least not meet Amber. Rueban couldn't say why, but Hotaru had definitely reacted upon hearing _Hanekoma._ "Or she might actually need to meet with her parents. Who can say?"

Ayane frowned slightly, but didn't argue otherwise. "I hope that she's okay," the brunette girl said, fiddling with the ribbons on her gloves. "Though if you had outright just said you want to hurry up and go see Hanekoma, I would have understood.

Now that just wasn't worth a response.

"Come on," Ayane insisted with a gentle expression. "Let's get you and your Partner back together, shall we?"

She turned away and faced forward, but Rueban could see the flicker in her expression. Maybe he was being unfair, asking for help finding his Partner, when the others couldn't go and do the same thing so easily. But it was _because_ he could see his partner again that it was so important that he did, that he and Amber always came back together.

Not looking at the road or buildings behind him, Rueban pushed past the crowds, following Ayane towards Udagawa.

* * *

 **[CG's Overly-Sentimental Author's Note]**

Although this is "only" Chapter 8, I feel like we're already at the end at this point. We're in the home stretch. Because Avi's already written Chapter 10 (and has been vigorously informed that it hits all the right notes), all that's really left is to write up Chapter 9 and this partner-project will be complete. I'll try to save the warm-mushy stuff for then, but I make no promises that it won't overflow into this chapter.

Y'know... it's probably funny to say it, but this chapter really hits the feelz for me. Ayane is, believe it or not, a character that I'm really emotionally gratified to see landed here. Although I _have_ written Ayane with her entry fee intact for **Deck** **J0KER,** seeing her here like this really cements her survival and triumph in **Hybrid**. It's like seeing something that you thought was gonna be broken forever be made right again. In that way, it's very cathartic. There's closure and peace now that she's back to her old self. Even though she's parted ways with Kya-chan, she's still resolved to go strong. (Now I'm seriously tempted to bring her back for **Something Like Laughter** , but that's a tale for another time).

I also feel that Rue's calculative mental process really shines in this chapter. It has just the right amount of analytic without sounding detached and sociopathic. Rue's a smart kid, and the face he shows is usually only part of the story. Being able to capture that properly is a huge feat and I'm again impressed at how well Avi's handled it. It's kind of like trying to draw a picture to describe your thoughts and then your friend sees it and says "Oh, you mean like this?" and then she draws it how you wanted to draw it. Actually, scratch that. That wasn't very metaphorical at all (metaphor compares dissimilar elements). It's basically exactly that, except with writing.

Also, aside from Chapter 10, I feel that this chapter gives us the most time to approach and appreciate Hotaru as a character. I love how she interacts with Ayane and all the little hints hidden around in the narrative for us to unlock and uncover. The best thing about Hotaru here is that Hotaru is a character with history, and it shows. She's not an OC who just popped into existence, she's a living denizen of Shibuya who's seen her share of its ugly side and built her own memories of the world she shares. Seriously, I can't wait to see where her adventures take us.

Anyway, I should prolly stop for now. It's late and I've got work tomorrow (and a date with the sibs after that. We're going to see Lego Batman!). Just know that it means so so much to us that you've read this far and taken the time to appreciate this quiet journey with us. If you haven't already, swing by the SOSS forums and give Eevee's **The Fallen** some love. The chapters are about ten times longer than this one, but they're good.

That's it for me then. I'll see ya for the UG conclusion next week!

-CG

[02.15.2017]

* * *

 **[Avi's "Wow I Forgot to Post Yesterday" Notes]**

Well, this was meant to be posted yesterday. It was ready to be posted yesterday. I just totally spaced out. Apologies, folks.

Anyways, I'm glad I managed to write both Rueban and Hotaru well in this one. Considering the stumbles I had while writing Ayane, I'm glad CG enjoyed it. I'm also glad with the feedback I've heard from other SOSS members. It's really nice.

I clearly don't have anything interesting to say. But, yes, go check out EeveeGen9988's _The Fallen_. It's fantastic. Especially the last chapter.

Oh, I guess we are close to the end here. Ten weeks goes by so fast... Until then, here's some character notes. Please look forward to next week!

[Character File: Finding Ayane]

Ayane is a character that I enjoyed a lot in _Hybrid_ , and I continued to enjoy in _Deck: J0ker_. (I remember when CG said he'd probably never write her and other _Hybrid_ characters again. Ha.) She's also a character that I managed to completely misinterpret her age. In the original draft of this chapter, I had her mention herself as a classmate of Amber and Rueban's. CG corrected me, which honestly made her introduction less stale following Kaori's.

Ayane was also difficult to write because her entry fee in _Hybrid_ has a really big impact on her actions and character. We also really haven't seen any concrete writing of what she's like Post-Game (save for this, I guess). I relied heavily on her _J0ker_ appearance for reference, and even then CG had corrections to give me. I think I managed to sort things out, though. Hm. I hope I managed to sort things out…

That being said, Ayane felt like the perfect character to keep things moving again. After a detour with Pokoni, someone focused like Ayane would be sharp enough to notice Amber and to point out where she's going. She also served as a good way to talk a little bit more of Hotaru's poetry, though Hotaru has the writer's dilemma: my old work sucks, my first drafts suck, ah please don't look I'm not ready yet. Poor girl. Thankfully for her, Ayane is more understanding. Rueban, not so much, but at least he has other things to focus on…

-Avi

02.19.2017


	9. 09UG: Crossing Faded Lines

**Faded Lines and Future Signs**

A Sauce Project Production

By: Aviantei & Chronic Guardian

}Hybrid::Mixed Feelings x Muse{

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

 **-Chapter 9: Crossing Faded Lines-**

 _After the beating he'd just endured, it was surprising to breathe. Ganabara tested his lungs gingerly. They felt fuzzy, as if he were inhaling through a woolen sheet, but apparently still worked. It also helped that his ribs were no longer throbbing. Perhaps they weren't broken after all._

 _Miraculously, his head had also stopped hurting. He was numb with pain when he blacked out, but apparently the damage was not as bad as he was anticipating._

Or perhaps I've simply been in a coma, _he noted calmly, trying to consider the situation from every angle before settling on a conclusion. It seemed reasonable. At the very least, it would account for why he no longer felt like industrially processed pork. Well… from the beating anyway._

 _Slowly opening his eyes, Ganabara was greeted with a bright, white room. There were no features on the ceiling and an intrusive glow infused the area. Although the youngsters were insisting fluorescent lighting was easier on the eyes, Ganabara still hated it. He grimaced and tried to blink the world back into focus._

 _The ceiling remained blank._

Am I dead?

" _Ganabara Hideo, accounting consultant for Wada Consulting Co.," a gravelly female voice, probably the attending nurse, identified him. "So you persist, as was thought."_

 _Ah, so he was alive then. The Yakuza thug had not quite finished him. He allowed himself a small, triumphant smile and closed his eyes. "How long have I been here?" he asked, enjoying the shade behind his eyelids._

" _You've been in processing for the past three weeks, Ganabara-dono," the woman by his side answered. "Your Soul is strong, disproving predictions."_

Dono? _Ganabara frowned at the antiquated honorific. "Don't crack wise with me, upstart," he grumbled. "I am not quite_ that _old._ "

" _You think I am humoring you, as do most." Her voice stayed steady, like a perfect market held in equilibrium. "I apologize, Ganabra-dono. The past is a difficult thing to overcome, as memories cling to the Soul. You see… I am trying to respect you, as is deserved. Even if you do not finish the Game it is impressive that you are eligible to play, as was stated."_

" _In my day, we said 'sama' when we meant respect," Ganabara sighed. Perhaps he could ask her to turn off the lights so he could open his eyes again. His family had no doubt been informed by now. He wondered what Hiromi would say. They had enough saved to cover the medical expenses, but she was probably lonely at home with their daughter. Maybe he would ask for a visit once the paperwork was sorted through. Heaven knew Hiromi hadn't done it. She was a good and faithful wife, but she had never had a head for business and records._

" _Yes, and in my day we said 'dono'," the woman patiently returned. She did not sound particularly apologetic, but she was not irritated either. Rather than a blank check, she was like a check that had been written on in pencil, only to have the numbers scrubbed off. "You find it troubling, as have many. Perhaps you do not yet understand. The dead of yesterday linger alongside the dead of today, as do neighbors. I died in the last days of the Edo period, you have died in the twenty-fifth year of the Showa period, and yet we meet."_

 _Ganabara paused as the words fully registered and his eyes opened to what he could now see were certainly not fluorescent lights. The world itself was white save for a lone figure standing in front of him with her hands behind her back._

 _She was pale, but not what he would have expected from a dead woman. There was still a soft pink glow brought out by the surrounding white that made her seem alive. Her dark hair was bobbed in a childish cut, framing eyes far too old for her youthful face. They were a deep, dark brown; pure and limitless. Like a deep flowing river current, calm and consuming in the same moment._

 _Her face looked Japanese but she dressed herself in Korean hanbok. Rather than the elegant slim of a kimono, her high-waisted skirt blossomed out like a bell. Underneath the fringe, a pair of polished soldier's boots peaked out. A rice hat hung behind her head, forming a wicker halo like a parody of western icons. She wore it with simple grace, unabashed under his stern gaze. Not even a small duck of the head. In a way, she was a denial of everything Ganabara thought a good Japanese woman should be._

" _I have finished processing your Soul," the woman said after a moment longer under his scrutiny. Her gravelly voice was still as immovable as a ten year plan. She had given him a chance to evaluate her, now she was moving on. Ganabara scowled at her effortlessly piercing gaze as she slowly blinked. "You do not change easily, as was predicted. This game will not be easy for you to play."_

 _Why was she talking about games? Why was she talking at all? Why was he not just dead and gone? Why was life not over yet?_

" _You are old, Ganabara Dono. The Game favors the young, as will be said." Her eyes shifted minutely. A small upturn beneath her lids, as if she were smiling with only her eyes. "...That is what they will tell you. The truth is different._

" _This game favors life."_

 _He closed his eyes, then opened them again. The world was still white and the ghost woman was still watching him. He shook his head from side to side. "…I am already dead."_

" _Not quite, Ganabara-dono." She stepped forward, gliding across the white nothingness they found themselves in. Ganabara thought he could see reflections of the city skyline in the floor, but the world was so surreal at this point that he didn't know what to make of it._ "This game is a test of your Soul and willingness to live, as was desired by our Composer. Those who win the Game are returned to life. _You are worn and weary, but you still have life in you. It is only waiting to be born."_

" _You are kind to humor me," Ganabara replied. He may as well. Apparently he would be stuck in limbo playing mind games with a ghost. Perhaps this was his punishment for not being more charitable in life... "But new life has long left these withered bones"_

 _The woman stopped about half a meter from him and stared back like a looming merger just waiting for the right moment of weakness. "Your bones will have life again, as was said. I believe in you Ganabara-dono, for your sake and for mine. A seed of promise has been planted on you in your old age. Please, go and see what it will grow._ "

 _Ganabara stared back. His mustache twitched a little. On one hand he was dead, and the dead were meant to stay that way. Those who were dissolved by the market were not fit to continue forward. Even if he did return to life, he was still a dead man. His termination notice was still sitting on his desk at the office and the Yakuza would still be out for his blood. Perhaps this was his time to die._

 _On the other hand…_

" _Tell me… what is there still waiting for me? If I return to life, that is."_

 _The woman in front of him did that smile with her eyes again and reached out to touch his hand. He felt warmth flow through his body, starting at his fingertips and spreading to his chest. In his mind's eye he saw a girl with a green kimono, a flock of yellow butterflies moving across her sleeves._

 _The world around her, shrouded in a dusky twilight, was grey and dark. He could sense an ending in the air, like the long-coming close of an outdated factory._

 _And yet, when he reached for her, the darkness seemed to retreat._

" _You are a promise to the future, Ganabara," the woman's steady voice rung softly in his ears. "You are a possibility of light for the lost and understanding for the broken. Will you let your limits slow you from that promise?"_

 _And just like that, the vision was gone. He was back in the white world. But he knew that was not where he belonged yet._

 _Ganabara lifted a small, wry smile in spite of himself._

" _I suppose I can go a little further."_

 _The woman stepped back, satisfied. "Good." She nodded to herself. "Then allow me to explain the rules."_

* * *

When it came down to it, Ganabara could deduce two things about the Composer. First: the man enjoyed privacy. He didn't tend to reveal himself to most Reapers beyond the Conductor and knowing his name was something of a badge of honor shared among the staff who preceded his reign. Ganabara himself only knew it because Tanaka let it slip in a conversation with Koizumi.

Second: the Composer was tactful. Rather than taking both Tendo and Ganabara at the same time, he waited for them to split up before sneaking up on Ganabara alone.

Of course, in the end, it was rather anticlimactic. After asking a single question, the Composer agreed to return to where he belonged.

Ganabara almost couldn't believe it. Tendo, on the other hand, was flat out incensed.

"So Kiryu was waiting to be called on time-out," she fumed. "He just needed us to blow the whistle on him. What did he even say to you?"

They were on their way back to the den now. It was a shame they had to walk. Part of Ganabara wished they could make use of the same transport codes used to store and place Players, but the system wasn't built to handle Reaper Soul. Besides, it was nice, balmy weather outside. On spring days like this, Ganabara remembered sitting on the patio, eating salted watermelon and waiting for the fireflies to come out as Hiromi read poetry to him and their daughter. They would count the neighbors' lights coming on as the sun set beyond the horizon, promising to return again in the morning.

Ganabara gave an amused grunt and folded his arms in his sleeves. "He simply asked if we had discovered the way to thrive in Shibuya."

"And?"

"I told him something I had long forgotten."

" _And_?"

"Then he left."

Tendo glared at him and spat to the side indignantly. "Well?"

He gave her a dignified look in reply. "'Well' what, Tendo-san?"

"It doesn't totally grate on you that Kiryu gives up the ghost and runs off the moment he's in our sights?"

"My sights, Tendo-san," Ganabara corrected. "You didn't actually see the man."

It felt strange to refer to their superior as such, but the Composer had once been a Player himself. In the end, he was only human.

"Besides," the older Processor continued, "we have successfully completed the billed transaction. Shibuya successfully avoided bankruptcy. Now we enjoy our promised compensation."

"Right, continued existence," Tendo rolled her eyes. "Glad they were gracious enough to give us that much, at least. Guess I forgot we're supposed to kiss up to the Composer for the bare necessities. How else is he supposed to keep us under his grubby thumbs?"

Ganabara adjusted his sleeves and wriggled his mustache. "There are other benefits to the job. Perhaps you ought to look a little harder, Tendo-san."

"We didn't catch Kiryu, so we didn't do what we set out to do," the young woman growled, giving the sidewalk an emphatic kick. Whatever she'd been planning on doing to the Composer was beyond Ganabara, but apparently she'd expected to get away with it.

"Perhaps, but the world is bigger than what we want to see," the old man said, choosing not to correct his compatriot's interpretation of their objective. "A man who looks only for silver pieces passes over much gold."

Tendo snorted. "Alright then. Enlighten me, oh wise Ganana-sama."

Ganabara raised his chin slightly and looked his companion over. "We saw the world again today," he said simply. "We saw the world beneath the numbers. I suppose I had forgotten the value in that."

"Of course you did, you always treat the world like it's made out of money."

"Hah!" Ganabara grinned at the statement, curling the tips of his mustache even further than normal.

Tendo looked at him as if he had just shifted the supply curve to the left during a boom. "What's so funny?"

"You don't realize the truth of your own words," the old Processor said, still smiling.

"...Suuure." She shifted her eyes to side and crossed her arms over her chest. At this point, it seemed she would rather assume he was just irrelevant.

"Tendo-san," he began. "Do you realize that most currencies lack inherent value? Banknotes and coins, they are meant to represent value produced in other sectors. The price we put on any action or item does not determine its inherent value, only how much we are willing to let it represent to us. Rice will always be rice, and beauty will always be beauty. And yet, when we sell either we are trading that which is true for a representation. It becomes fluid, abstract, transferrable. But for all those qualities, currency is only valuable when it eventually realizes what it represents. Until that store of value once again becomes something actively value, it is nothing more than a hollow echo."

Tendo had enough grace to let his words stand for a moment as they walked in silence through the slowly rising shadows across the city streets. Although they were still well within the daylight hours, the sun was still occasionally falling behind skyscrapers and clouds. It was almost tempting to stay outside to wait and see the sunset.

"Y'know…" the younger Processor said at last. "That was kind of poetic."

"You think so?"

"I mean, don't quit your dayjob," she followed up quickly, giving him a pointed look. "Just… there's more to you than I thought."

Ganabara chuckled to himself. "Yes well… specialization was never meant to eliminate diversity, only to refine it. Besides," he continued as he removed his hands from his sleeves, producing a rolled piece of paper. "Poetry can be bought and sold, can't it?"

"What the-?!" Tendo froze for a moment before hurriedly catching up to his continued stride. "Where'd you get that?"

"I found it in Udagawa. Right before I stumbled on the Composer, actually."

"Huh, that so?" The young woman tilted her head and leaned in closer to examine it. "You think it's his?"

"Not necessarily," Ganabara replied calmly. "Rather, I think it's one of the papers Kyasako was looking for."

"And it's a poem?"

Looking over to his young charge, Ganabara gave a wry look and offered her the paper. "Would you like to confirm for yourself?"

Tendo took the paper with uncharacteristic grace and slowly, almost reverently, began to read over its contents.

In his head, Ganabara retraced the lines, crossing over each other and breaking out of the expected structure to form the outline of a butterfly. Perhaps the words were not meant for him originally, but he still found them comforting.

If only for a moment, it was nice to think that the butterfly sleeves in the poem were the same flying across his daughter's kimono. From one generation to the next.

* * *

Koizumi Yutsui, Conductor of the Shibuya UG, gave a wry smile as the Composer returned to the Room of Reckoning. She waited a moment as the lights flickered back to their usual steadiness before giving a small wave and raising her eyebrows in feigned interest.

"Enjoy your day on the town, Highness darling?"

Reaching his throne, the Composer rested a hand on its arm and turned to give her an amused look. "Yes, thank you. I might have enjoyed it a little longer, but our little farce wouldn't last very long if your proxies realized this was all a game. Bravo on choosing them, by the way. I must say, they cleared the course faster than I expected. You didn't cheat and tell them what to look for, did you?"

"Me? Cheat? Please," Yutsui chuckled to herself and waved off the mock-accusation. "You're the one who asked to have Koki set on the case. Whatever my dear nephew let slip is entirely your fault for informing him in the first place"

"I needed someone to keep unwanted eyes off the scene," the Composer shrugged. "Jack's been on the prowl again lately. I didn't want any interruptions while I dealt with the candidate."

"Ah, yes, the candidate. 'Amber Hanekoma'," the Conductor settled her mirth back into a soft smile and adjusted her glasses. "So you're really going through with all that? My, my, dear. Must say, I didn't think you were serious."

"The arrangement isn't finalized yet." A cool note slipped into his tone as he held up a hand for her to pause. "She hasn't accepted the position. I only made the offer."

"Still, it's a big change for you."

"Change is part of the Underground."

"Ah, right. Composer's rules." Yutsui lifted a finger as she recited Ren's version of the creed. "'You either learn to live or decide to die'. Honestly though, sometimes I wish it weren't an ongoing process."

The Composer studied her with his soft, luminescent gaze and for a moment it felt as if there wasn't a playful jab waiting to push her back into her place. The man was a one-way mystery in his personal quirks. He loved to discuss and dissect the world around him at length but rarely let anything substantial slip about himself. In a way, it was almost as if he were afraid to be fully seen. Underneath his calm judgment was something else, something terrified of being wrong.

Perhaps it was only wishful thinking though. Perhaps that was only the Yoshiya Yutsui met when they both first entered the UG. As he said, change was a part of the Underground, and they had both existed there long enough to feel the effects.

Looking back, Yutsui wondered if a younger version would recognize herself now. The UG did change people. The question was, what was left after the change?

"Yutsui."

Giving a lazy blink, Yutsui again raised her eyebrows in question and looked back to the Composer. "Hmm?"

"Ganabara was a good pick."

"Yes well… sometimes good picks just need a good nudge."

"Hmph…" Looking away, the Composer seemed to flicker a shade brighter than normal. "You know, I'd prefer it if you kept that perspective."

"In a world of change?"

"Impossible, I know."

"Not necessarily." Settling herself back against one of the throne room pillars again, Yutsui smiled and closed her eyes. "It's not every line that's meant to fade."

"Is that so?"

"Well, most of it's a mess sure."

She let the admission sink in for a moment, like a dull wash waiting to set the scene for a brighter focus.

"But, you know," she said, opening her eyes again. "Some of those messy lines lead to a better future."

From his throne, the Composer smiled and leaned back. For the first time in a long while, he didn't look like he was sleeping with one eye open. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but Yutsui thought she saw peace settle over the man she had known for sixty years.

He looked happy.

"What about you?" she pressed, breaking the silence. He cracked an eye to show he was listening. "Settle your differences with Shibuya?"

"Most of it," he sighed wistfully. "The rest will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Ah, well… that's how life works, isn't it, darling?"  
The Composer bobbed his head. "I haven't decided to die yet."

"Not that I was hoping you would, but any particular inspiration for that thought?"

"Let's just say it's comforting to know old people like us can still learn."

Yutsui smiled back and turned her eyes to the doors leading outside. Above her, around, the world was changing. But right here, right now, she was glimpsing things she would hold forever. Even if it were one stumbling, unsteady stroke at a time, they were slowly creating a masterpiece.

Settling back into rest Yutsui comforted herself with the thought that life was not over yet.

* * *

 **[Avi's Penultimate Author's Notes]**

Yes, penultimate. We're actually on the second to last chapter of _Faded Lines and Future Signs_. Funny how it was only in summer when CG and I started to think of where we were taking this collab, and here it is. Ah, but maybe I should save the sentimentality for next week.

Thanks to the fantastic Hyoxjnn for dropping us off three reviews in the past week. We're glad you've been enjoying the story and gracing us with your feedback. Three cheers for X!

Now, let me praise CG for his work here. While all of the Ganabara flashbacks have been playing in together to slowly build his character, this one really works a great deal to keep up on that front, plus adds a great emotional touch. Combine this with the following present day sequence, and we can see the hope that guided him them guiding him now, even if it's in a slightly different regard.

Plus, Yoshiya! The fabled Composer finally appears! ...Just not where Ganabara and Suzume expected him to be. Though it seems like he has some tricks up his sleeve regarding a certain someone… Hm, am I saying too much? Anyways, Yutsui's perspective adds a wonderful amount of insight to this scenario.

Man, this story's supposed to build the hype to _Muse_ , but now I'm just craving _From the Underground Up_. Two birds with one fic, huh?

That being said, this fic is almost at a close, and the ending chapter falls to me. CG seems to think it sorted itself out well, and I can only hope you guys think the same. So, for the last time this Story Storm, please look forward to it!

-Avi

02.26.2016

* * *

 **[CG's Also Penultimate Author's Notes]**

IT'S DONE!

Well… okay, so we still need to write author's notes/extras for Ch10, but as of now the narrative content for this story is all finished so let's just all heave a big sigh of relief for that, shall we?

Anyways….

Hey! How's it going? CG here. Basically what you need to know about this chapter is that I wrote it just in the nick of time (which is a miracle, because I hate writing endings. I never feel properly concluded and always waffle on what the last line should be) and was urged on by Avi constantly saying "Yes CG, this section is fine. Now shut up and focus."

Well, minus the "shut up" part. Avi's too considerate for that.

Oh, and it was also encouraging to see how much X enjoyed previous chapters. Thank you for taking the time to think about those (and the author's notes). You truly are a fantastic ninja fox (or whatever the cool lingo is for "awesome guy" these days).

Talking a little more in depth about the chapter though…

This chapter's flashback actually deals with Musagi, the former Master Processor Konishi replaced at the beginning of the story. She's a character who is around for the earlier Games of _From the Underground Up_ and mostly plays a passive role. You may have noted that this is kind of reflected in her speech patterns with passive affirmatives like "as was said" "as was planned" or "as was thought." She's a very methodical, detached character who is usually much less empathetic. However, in the spirit of this chapter's "paying it forward" theme, I think it is fitting that her last Game is used to plant seeds of hope for the future.

Also, no you won't get to hear a whole lot more about Ganabara's unfortunate run-in with the Yakuza. Sorry kids, this is pretty much what you get.

For the main body of this chapter, I decided that confronting the Composer wouldn't work thematically with the flow of the story. The emotional climax already happened and we don't need to have a double emotional climax. Plus, the Composer wouldn't reveal his master plan to Ganabara (and certainly not to Suzume!) so that's why we get his "debrief" in the end scene with Yutsui instead.

With that in mind, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to falling action. Ganabara is more at peace with his past now and embraces it instead of ignoring it. His memories of what was are what give him hope for tomorrow. After all, how can you know where to go unless you know where you've been, right? That said, I REAAALLLY hope this didn't come off as a super abrupt shift and hope things settled naturally to this conclusion. I know I keep saying that, but especially in a five chapter arc, you really don't have a lot of wiggle room for major character development. Character change is good, but only when it's done right, y'know?

The last section was actually my favorite to write, partly because I like writing Yutsui more than Ganabara. Especially this Yutsui who's more in on the Composer's schemes and surprisingly (I mean, I hope it was kind of a surprise, I was hinting like crazy through the earlier chapters) was playing Ganabara this whole time. I feel that Yoshiya's really rubbed off on her now… She still owns it in her own Yutsuiish way, but it's still definitely a Yoshiya influence.

Finally, I like the idea of having the Composer as a "human" character. Although we've only hinted at it in _Hybrid_ so far, I feel it's important to look at Yoshiya as a flawed character who may not be happy with himself or what he's done with his life. Just like the rest of the cast, he's someone learning to grow and lead and just live in general. In that way, he's kind of a foil for Ganabara and you just didn't realize that he was going through the same struggle while the story was going on. If nothing else, I hope I was able to squeeze a little empathy out of this guy (because that's kinda my thing, I guess). Don't get me wrong, what Yoshiya did in TWEWY was awful. But at the same time, I think this guy is more human than he wants to admit.

Oh, and before the last chapter launches, if there are any missing character files that you'd like us to present, please ask for them now. We'll give you the full debrief then as your extra bonus content!

Until then,

-CG

2.26.2017

* * *

[Character File: Brokering Change for Ganabara]

So, Ganabara was definitely originally meant as a frame character. In that sense, _FLaFS_ is kind of like _Another Game,_ but with Ganabara as the side-character-turned-main-character instead of Kaori. In order to make a feature length story about this, I needed to expand Ganabara's background and personality to build a coherent character conflict off his existing traits and pack some feelz into this geezer's odyssey.

Basically, Ganabara plays the "crotchety old man" stereotype in _Hybrid_ , and is more or less there to critique Ren's plan and act as confidant because Yutsui is all tied up in playing coy with the Composer. He does introduce plot conveniency stuff to put Ren into action, but he's mostly there to be the guy who says "Well you _could_ do that, but I think it's a dumb idea."

Here, Ganabara gets center stage and has to put his own ideas into action instead of constantly critiquing others. I wanted the story to start with the wake up call of "You're not perfect" but then slowly reveal pieces of Ganabara that have gotten better with age. Ganabara really does know a lot about the residents of the UG and he does stand as important proof to the key principle of the UG. The point isn't youth, the point is change. Youth is great, but it's gone before you know it. Unless you root your character on more solid lines, you'll find yourself lost in the future.

In the end, I had a lot of fun with this expansionary arc and hope you found it interesting as well. I'm about to head into my last two quarters before I graduate so it's gonna be an uphill battle until about the middle of Summer. Until then, I hope that you have enjoyed this spin-off and that your time here was well spent. Thank you for taking this journey with us. Always learn to live another day.

Yours,

-The Chronic Guardian


	10. 10RG: To Realize Future Signs

**Faded Lines and Future Signs**

A Sauce Project Production

By: Aviantei and Chronic Guardian

} _Hybrid::Mixed Feelings_ x _Muse_ {

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

 **Chapter 10RG: To Realize Future Signs**

* * *

"You really didn't have to run around like that, though. It's not like I was in trouble or anything."

The WildKat was quiet, save for the sounds of Amber's cooking. As expected, she had offered to make dinner as an apology for her sudden disappearance. Rueban had been long set aside during kitchen duty, but that might have been for the best. As it was, sitting still for while was probably good for him.

"On the contrary," Rueban said, gently tapping his fingers against the table, "you had all but disappeared, dear partner. You can't blame me for wondering where you went."

Even with her back turned, he could still see the pause in Amber's movements. She resumed her cooking soon enough, though, a light exasperated tone to her words. "Honestly," she huffed. "Though I am sorry for running so late. I didn't think I'd end up running around all day."

"I could say the same for my plans." Considering he was just glad that Amber was safe, the throwback didn't have as much bite as it could have. Even though Amber hadn't explained just yet what she had been doing in Udagawa of all places, Rueban was sure she would in time. It had only been a little bit since they had separated from Ayane, after all.

But beyond that, the way Hotaru had run off…

"Alright, what's on your mind?" Being careful to avoid bumping into Mewt, Amber sat plates on the table, each containing pancakes with a customary glob of syrup on them. While Amber had managed to stop drowning the dish in sugar, it was still a bit more than Rueban would have put on himself. The girl sat down across from him, hands quickly moving for her fork. "You're doing that thing where you end up glaring into thin air."

Rueban reset his facial expression. No matter how many times Amber pointed it out, he couldn't seem to make that particular habit go away. Wielding his own fork and knife, Rueban sat upon carving into his own pancakes. "It's about the girl I met…"

"Motaruh?" Amber asked through a mouth full of pancake. Rueban gave her a disapproving look, and his partner swallowed her food before giving a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Anyway, what about her?"

Rueban took his time with his own bite of food before answering. He had eaten plenty of Amber's pancakes since they had become partners, and it seemed like her cooking skills were just going to keep improving. "Well," he said, setting his fork down, "she did refer to me as Yoshiya when we first met. That's strange enough to start."

"Your…uncle, right?" Amber's face scrunched up a bit in remembrance. Rueban nodded.

"Technically my great-uncle, but yes." Amber nodded and tucked back into her pancakes. "I thought she might have been a Reaper, but she was a Player, just like us. Even if she hadn't come from an recent Game, there's no way she would still be a teenager after this much time." Noticing that he had barely touched his food, Rueban attempted to make a second bite, not that the pancakes were likely to give him any insights.

It still tasted good, though.

Amber's free hand toyed with Mewt's paw. Rueban wondered if she even noticed she was doing it. "Okay, so that is weird," she admitted, smearing her pancakes through the forming syrup puddle on her plate. "You don't think he might still be involved with the Game, do you? I mean, he did pass away…"

"That's possible." Of course, with the UG involved, any number of things were possible. "She also reacted whenever Ayane mentioned your family name." Amber frowned slightly, but didn't stop eating. "Considering she didn't recognize you immediately, I'm assuming she knows your uncle. It's not a very common name."

"Hm." Amber paused to take a drink of milk. "I mean, if you really want to ask we can," she said. "If she played the Game, it's not that surprising she'd know him. Do you really think it's that big a deal?"

"On its own? No." Amber was right—Uncle H was directly involved in the Reaper's Game. Not all of them, but plenty of surviving Players probably could recognize the barista. "It's just a strange combination of circumstances, I think."

"Alright, mister smart guy, what does it mean then?"

That, Rueban couldn't answer. Maybe it was because he didn't have all the pieces or maybe he was thinking of things from the wrong angle; either way, inspiration wouldn't hit. A girl who knew both Rueban and his Partner's Uncles… Unless she was lying about being a Reaper instead of Player, which wasn't likely since she had mistaken him for a Reaper at first.

Amber tapped her fork against the edge of her plate, the clatter catching Rueban's attention. "Hello?" she said. "Don't look so grumpy there." Was grumpy really the best word she could use? "Like I said, we can ask Uncle if you like. But I really don't think it's something you can't figure out." She smiled. "You're not gonna let a little challenge beat you, are you?"

"Of course not," Rueban answered in turn. "It's just a bit difficult. Nothing we can't handle together." Of that, Rueban was certain. And at the end of the day, Hotaru would be leaving Shibuya. The consequences, if there were any, wouldn't be evident for quite some time. "Now what about you, dear? I'm not the only one with something on my mind this evening."

"Ah." Amber scratched the back of her head. "You're right. It's about what happened earlier." Well this was getting brought up earlier than expected. "I think…I need some advice."

"Oh?" It wasn't to say Amber didn't ask for advice, but she tended to be stubborn about how quickly she would reach for it. Either way, Rueban was glad to help if he could. "No need to seem so hesitant. This isn't the first time I've gotten you out of a jam. Still having troubles adjusting to the RG?"

He expected a retort, but Amber didn't give one. She poked at her pancakes for a few moments before taking a deep breath and making eye contact.

"Actually, it's about the Reaper's Game…"

* * *

There weren't many places that were free of the holiday rush in Tokyo, but it appeared that Zōshigaya Cemetery was the exception to that rule, which made sense in its own way. Haruto and Hana lead the way, though they glanced back every now and then to make sure their daughter was still following. Messenger bag left behind at home, Hotaru gripped onto her pin pouch in support.

It wasn't the first time she had been here in the past few years, but it still wasn't a nice feeling.

Even in this place, fragments of inspiration urged at her mind. The cemetery, despite its size, was oddly peaceful. The feelings and figments that Hotaru picked up on were smaller, almost like whispers. Unlike Shibuya, it seemed Ikebukuro was only partway inspirational. Hotaru was just glad that she didn't completely feel the urge to scribble down drafts of poetry when she was supposed to be paying her respects.

Haruto had prepared plenty of food for an offering, and Hana began to light incense. Hotaru sat on the left side of her father, mostly watching as the scent of orange blossom drifted into the air. Maybe it was different for her parents, who didn't know the Reaper's Game existed, but Hotaru still felt guilty.

There had been a chance.

There had been a _choice_.

She hadn't chosen fast enough.

Her parents made small talk, trying to keep a light tone to the situation. Hotaru nodded at appropriate moments, but couldn't bring herself to talk. It was in times like this, with the reminders so near, concrete instead of just feelings, that she was worried she would spill everything, that she would pour out being a Player to her parents. That she had died, too, and she was the only one that had come back.

But she didn't. Hotaru didn't think she could. It seemed like only other Players could understand what had happened. To anyone else, it would just sound like nonsense. What would it do to her parents if Hotaru ended up leaving them, too? It was bad enough that she had left home the second school allowed it.

Enough time passed that the sky started to tint: dark blue, then edges of black. Haruto and Hana started to gather up what could be taken back home with them—dishes, unburned incense—and Hotaru passed over what was closest to her. When her parents stood up, she remained seated. They exchanged a short glance.

"Do you need some time by yourself?" Hana quietly asked.

"Please."

This, too, was the norm. There were too many things that Hotaru couldn't say in front of her parents. While she had never explained the specifics, they did respect it. Giving the usual reminder to not take too long, Haruto and Hana headed back towards the entrance. Hotaru waited until their footsteps had faded before addressing the gravestone in front of her.

"Nee-chan," she said, voice shaking the slightest amount. Not enough to put her on the verge of tears, but enough to betray her nervousness. "It's almost been two years since we went missing. It's…honestly really hard to believe. I still think you would have done more good coming back to life than I have, but we can't really change that, now can we?"

There wasn't much point in talking to the gravestone. She'd have better luck back in Shibuya, to be honest. If she had really wanted to, there were ways to see her sister again. Even now— _especially_ because it was now, and so much time had passed—Hotaru couldn't bring herself to do it. The grave would have to do as a replacement.

"I know I've been gone a long time, and I'm sorry. I'm just scared. There's a whole other world right on top of us, every day. I didn't even come close to understanding it back then, and you would know more about it than I would at this point. I even ran into another Player today, and I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. He looked like Yoshiya-san, too. Isn't that crazy?

"But you don't want to hear about that, huh? Anyway, I never knew there were people who could come back from their Games and thrive. Rueban-san was like that, actually. He talked about his Game like it was something good that had happened to him. I can't…

"I can't consider ours the same way."

She didn't even feel bitter about the way things had ended.

She just felt…sad.

"Still, I hope you're happy, at least. I don't know much about the Reapers, but I'm sure you're doing fine. You were always stronger than I was, and a natural leader to boot! You really deserved to come back more than I did, but… Ah, no, I should be glad for what I have, and glad that you had another chance, too, even if it wasn't the same.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…stay safe, Nee-chan. I may be too much of a coward to see you—or Yoshiya-san or Hanekoma-san, even. But I do want you to be safe. I'm still too scared to submit my own poetry, but I am still writing. I don't know. Maybe one day, my words will reach you again?"

That was just a false hope. No, it was really a wish. At this point, that was all Hotaru had: inspiration and wishes. At the moment, she felt like she lacked the courage to make anything out of them, but her sister would insist otherwise, push her forward. Nearly two years ago, that tailwind behind Hotaru had sputtered. Even on this windy day in May, Hotaru didn't quite feel like she had much pushing her forward from behind. But she wasn't completely motionless, and that had to count for something.

"Well, I should get going before Mom and Dad freak out," she said. It wasn't possible to keep eye contact with a grave marker, but Hotaru didn't blink. "They're trying their best, and I can't blame them for fussing, but it is a bit annoying." She breathed out a laugh. "But I think I'm just going to try my best to not cause them any more trouble. That's for the best, right?"

She stood. By now, both hands were clutching her pin pouch, the metal inside gently clinking from the pressure. "You stay safe, too, Nee-chan. I'll come talk to you later."

Hotaru turned on her heel and set off on the path after her parents.

In the fading light, the characters forming _Tsukiko Chou_ watched her go.

 _106 Days Left_

* * *

 **[CG's Mood Ruining Notes]**

Before we dive into this, let's just take a moment to calm down and appreciate that ending, 'kay?

I mean, seriously, that ending.

...So good.

Anyway, to get back on track, this chapter definitely has more of the "to be continued" epilogue feel. While Ganabara's story is kind of a post-script send off to _Hybrid's_ thematic sentiments(that will make so much more sense once _Hybrid_ is finished), this chapter really looks to the _Muse_ to come while still feeling like an actual, satisfying ending. I mean, I don't know about you, but this chapter was pretty much the first time I got to see someone else writing Ruember. And _man_ , was it adorable. At least 70% of my notes to Avi on that section were thumbs up to say "YES, GOOD. THAT. THAT EXACTLY." See, there's this philosophy I subscribe to that an author should offer readers payback for the generous gift of time they've spent reading the story. This section is totally that payback. Just... seeing Rueban be good, real, post-Game Rueban is satisfying in the same way that seeing post-Game Ayane is. Gah. Such the best.

But then, that scene with Hotaru kind of cements that this is all just a prologue to bigger things. I think this is only fitting with the spirit of this story, which examines individuals in how they deal with time. In Ganabara's sense, time is conquered within the story. He gains closure from finally settling pieces of his past that have gone unconfronted for a long time. He needs to step over the lines he puts up for himself to see the promise his future still has to offer.

For Rueban, this is kind of an examination of how far he's come and how far he'll go. The Game did what it was supposed to for him. And yet, a huge part of that is his connection to Amber, something he may or may not have to deal with in the future. One thing's for sure, this kid's changed. So long as he keeps his eyes on that light for the future though, he'll find a way forward no matter what.

Finally, Hotaru hasn't confronted her past, which represents broken connection (I think?). There are things she used to do that have kind of faded a little and the person she is now isn't quite who she wanted to be in the past. And yet, her present situation keeps pointing back to the Game that happened a year ago. Ironically, her future signs are the faded lines being dusted off and brought to light. Although she may want to forget it, Shibuya isn't finished with this girl.

...But that's all just conjecture. CG isn't actually informed about the details of _Muse,_ so this could all be 100% false for all I know. Take it with a grain of salt and you'll be good.

Anyway, where was I?

Ah, yes, the ending.

I like this ending because of how it ties together this sense of connection with the past and acknowledgment of where we've been while still maintaining a hope for the future. In life, I feel that some of us run into situations and experiences that make us want to close down and give up. We lose, we fail, and as we do we begin to cross out possibilities for the future. Our present becomes the sum of our past. In a way, it seems self-explanatory.

But then, there's also the future. In the wise words of Yoda, "forever in motion the future is." It's full of possibilities and do-overs and second chances. We shouldn't take that for granted. The signs of what could happen in the future are empty unless acted upon. It's possible to find forgiveness and move beyond the past, but you've gotta be willing to look for it; and you'll never find your guiding light if you look for it with your eyes closed.

Anyway, I think I've waxed sentimental enough. I suppose I should end with something solid...

As you know, this was a collaborative project between Avi and me. And let me just say that Avi was the responsible half of this partnership who wrote out all her chapters beforehand while I just barely slipped under the wire dodging deadlines by the barest margin. I really have no idea how she put up with that mess, but we somehow made it and I'd like to think we did good. Feeding eachother's creative power and sending notes back and forth to make sure we got eachother's characters right was an absolute blast and I'd love to do it again sometime in the future. There's something really neat about seeing someone else handle the characters and thoughts that you originally came up with. In a way, it's kind of like passing the torch. While I've still got to finish _Hybrid_ , this universe is quickly moving into Avi's territory and I think that's really exciting. _Muse_ may not appear for a while yet, but I'm stoked for when it does. I won't be controlling things then and, to be honest, that's kind of a relief. I get to sit back and take notes as Avi adds in a little to this story just as I've added on to it. Whatever happens, I know that I gotta trust my writing partner, and I'm okay with that.

To whatever the future holds, I look forward to learning from it.

See you in the summer,

-CG

2.28.2017

* * *

 **[Avi's Possibly More Sentimental Than Necessary Notes]**

First off, I give you the immortal words of CG:  
"Don  
't  
forget  
to post."

Thanks, CG, I didn't.

Also, thanks, CG, for being my writing partner this Story Storm! While I've done two separate [SOSS] entries before, _FLaFS_ definitely couldn't have happened without us working together. Beyond borrowing each other's characters, the feedback I got from CG was critical in making these chapters shine right. Even though I wrote all my parts ahead of time, I feel like I was the more annoying one spamming CG with drafts for comments while he was just trying to get some schoolwork done. Plus he had to deal with the (I'm sure is) nerve-wracking process of writing in a Google Doc while I provided sentence-by-sentence commentary via Skype (this is only a slight exaggeration).

And thanks to anyone that read this story through to the end, whether you be one of the wonderful Sauce Project crew who provided week by week support or someone stumbling across this story in the future. While CG talks about making sure the emotional payoff is right for the reader, I also think there's something very important to the author when someone reads their work, whether they know it or not. If reading this journey made you, the reader, happy in some way, then I feel accomplished.

But, yeah, the ending. I honestly wasn't sure that I pulled it off right. While I did try to wrap up the Ruember half of things, there are still some unanswered questions. In the Hotaru section, I wanted show Hotaru's slight shift in mentality. There are things she is held down by. At this moment, she's hasn't overcome them, but she's starting to think there's more to life post-Game than just enduring the consequences. That being said, I hope the reveals in this chapter were satisfactory. I guess it's time for me to trust _my_ writing partner and believe that I did well.

And, yes, I see that you changed the chapter title, CG. I hope you're happy Hyoxjnn.

* * *

 **[Bonus Character Files]**

[Character File: The weary world of Kiryu Yoshiya]

Yoshiya has always been a divisive character. My elder sister, FullMentalPanic, hates Yoshiya while one of my younger sisters, Fahiru, loves him. Part of this is definitely tied up in how Yoshiya treats the world. He's very nonchalant, smooth, controlled. He gives off the impression that he knows what he's doing and he's doing it for a reason.

But what if that's all just an act?

Although Yoshiya is pretty much defined by his total social dominance of Shibuya and its inhabitants (indeed, as the Composer some might even think of him as a demigod with the power to judge himself as "right"), what happens when the dear Kiryu boy runs into a brick wall of higher authority and he can't just step out of bounds to avoid the repercussions?

What happens when Yoshiya is wrong?

Part of tying _Hybrid::Mixed Feelings_ to _Muse_ hinges on this concept. Well, it probably does. Can't say for sure as I'm still very fuzzy on the _Muse_ details. Anyway, in this instance I wanted to do two things. 1: Give Ganabara a reason to venture outside the den and 2: mirror it with a Joshua subplot.

The idea was that Josh would still be reevaluating his approach to the Reapers Game since the events of TWEWY. Because TWEWY (and later, _Hybrid_ ) kind of confirm that he doesn't always know what's best, he's trying to find a way back to being right. Part of that is looking outside himself. If he was wrong as Composer of Shibuya, that means there has to be something bigger than his authority, something bigger than just his world. Here, it's expressed as the will of Shibuya. Due to the changes from the previous big games, Josh is falling out of sync with his city. In order to reverse that, Josh needs to learn to listen again and harmonize with the flow that he once directed. In a very Confucian "mandate of heaven" sense, he needs to renew his commitment to his people to renew his right to rule.

He needs to appreciate the beauty he once saw.

Part of that is definitely wrapped up in Amber. However, because _Hybrid_ isn't finished yet, I'm just gonna….

SPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERS

Josh's offer to Amber is the creation of a new position: the Artist. Amber was actually conceived with this purpose in mind. She would be the ultimate partner, the advocate of the Players. While the Reapers were created to refine Players through outside pressure, the Artist acts as the anti-Reaper and helps build Players up.

However, as part of the terms in contract with the Patron, Amber cannot be forced into the position. In order to use Amber in the capacity, Josh has to respect her freewill. Another part of the same contract made Josh agree to not approach Amber with the offer until now so that she could get established and enjoy the world she fought to save. Part of Amber's purpose here is that she's coded to connect to those around her. She needs time to live that out a little and forge the connections her being thrives on.

Now that the time is right, Josh is trying to get Amber to become the Artist and make his music come alive. An artist compliments a composer just as she conflicts with him. It will never be the same song once she makes it her own. But that's part of the beauty of it all, right?

SPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERS

Aaaannnyway, suffice to Josh had to take his own journey of learning to love the world outside his walls again, and in order to do that he needed to admit he was wrong and learn to grow again.

Because Koizumi responded to his thoughts with something along the lines of "Of course you can change, dear," he struck up a game with her to prove it. Koizumi, who has grown quite adept at her position by this point, took the opportunity to get Ganabara some fresh air and make the whole UG just a little bit happier while she was at it.

And that's the whole story.

[Character File: Pokoni bounces back]

Pokoni is kind of like that boomerang joke where you throw something out there to see how far it'll go and then it comes right back around to smack you in the face. This kid was kind of a matter of convenience in _Hybrid_ , meant to play the part of the socially blind tween with a hero complex, but he's kind of grown on me since. In many ways, he plays by his own rules regardless of what others try to decide, so I suppose it's only fitting.

Pokoni earned enough points for a resurrection basically through sheer willpower in the adversity faced as he pushed his partner further and further towards their goals. I never really decided on entry fees for him or Getotsu, although there were many ideas thrown out. At one point, Pokoni thought of Rueban as his rolemodel and thus committed a copy-cat crime when Rue died. While I haven't decided on many details, I have decided that that is way too dark and is not the way this went down.

In one sense, Pokoni's entry fee is irrelevant. Because a Player's entry fee is what they value most, a misguided Player could get off pretty light. For example, Pokoni prides himself on being very courteous. That does not mean he is very courteous, but it does mean his limited manners could apply for his entry fee.

In post-Game life, I figure Pokoni is slightly more chill than during _Hybrid_. He's still a hyper ball of who-knows-what, but he's at least a little better at connecting with others. Although he doesn't see Getotsu so often these days, he's begun a friendship with Ayane, Rue, and Amber similar to Neku's little winner circle at the end of TWEWY.

Oh, and Beat is totally Pokoni's hero.

[Character File: A family for Ganabara]

Believe it or not, this wasn't just to make Ganabara more loveable. I mean, yes it is a good opportunity to display his soft underbelly, but Ganabara is a dogmatic. He's bound by duty. And even though I could probably get away with plain 'ol fashioned company loyalty, my western self was like "He's probably most loyal to his family". On the upside, it makes for a nice heartfelt contrast to his current position in life.

Ganabara's wife was crafted specifically for this position. The age gap was partially to pronounce Ganabara's old school style. Basically, everything about Hiromi was meant to confirm Ganabara's antiquated tastes and give him a bastion from this future world of change and nonsense. If Hiromi didn't like it, then he could justify it to himself. He would have a dogmatic tie towards the ways of the past.

While Hiromi is Ganabara's link to the past, his daughter is his link to the future. Ultimately, he gives up his family for her sake and, after he chooses to remain in the UG, he severs connection with her in the hopes that doing so will allow her to bring Hiromi into the future. I won't say too much more though. Especially since you've heard it already. ;)

[Character File: The hidden motivations of Yukimura Jun]

So Yukimura was another frame character meant to contrast with Ganabara. He's someone who could not change and thus gave up. In that sense, he kind of represents an option Ganabara could have taken and may take in the future.

Yukimura's limited backstory, however, is a tale of envy and manipulation. When Yukimura's first partner got resurrected for having more points, Yukimura reasoned that all he needed to do to win the next game was be the highest scoring Player. With this in mind, he chose a partner who he knew would not outscore him and played other pacts, such as Bito Daisuke, to do the dirty work while still making sure to contribute intel and effort into the mission to earn peripheral points and keep his numbers up. When the week ended with only two surviving pacts, Yukimura thought he'd won.

Unfortunately, the rules of relativity did not apply. Even though Yukimura was technically the highest scoring Player, he didn't break the Composer's decided threshold. Broken by the absolute standard, Yukimura chose erasure over playing another round of a Game he couldn't win his way.

[Character File: The last days of Musagi]

Musagi was one of those characters who basically saw the rise and fall of a whole UG regime that we didn't even know about. Also, surprise surprise, she's yet another frame character for Ganabara here!

Musagi was ethnically Japanese, but she respected Koreans for their resilience. Although she had trouble updating, she held a great appreciation for the variation in the world around her and lived life with calculating eyes wide open. Although she could not foresee the lengths the new Composer would go to in reforming the UG, she understood that he had the Producer's mark on him and saw that as reason enough to help during his first Game.

This incident illustrates Musagi's odd balance of calculation and faith. In most situations Musagi preferred to stick to the calculations. She never stepped outside of the lines except for when she defied the Composer at the end of Ganabara's Game and got herself erased. That time showed a different side of Musagi. Under the years of relentless service and self-preserving distance, Musagi still retained a deep sense of honor, something gained from an old colleague. In the end, she chose to have faith that the honorable would bring justice to the world and processed Ganabara as a favor to Reiko Rikamizu, the Producer at the time.

[Hyoxjnn's Requested Character File: Himura Tonbo]

Nothing like a character file request to make you flesh out that random background character you made up for the sake of framing. Considering I did this to CG in regards to Kaori, I guess I can't really complain much.

As previously mentioned, Tonbo is a second-year high school student in the sciences track, participates in the cheer club, and is aiming to be a physical therapist in the future. Old news, I know. Being the "dragonfly" in this scenario, she's full of spunk and energy. In other words, she's kind of all over the place and is more than likely to be doing at least three things at a time. Whether or not she's successful is another story.

While I never settled on an exact location, Tonbo isn't from Tokyo. Thus, if she ever made her way there, it would have to be on a visit or trip of some sort. I get the feeling she's probably lived in a more country area growing up. As such, she's accustomed to keeping herself entertained.

The name "Tonbo" was originally going to be given to another _Muse_ character, but I misremembered it when I was settling their official name. As such, I repurposed it here to bring the dragonfly back into the equation. And that's…honestly all I have for Tonbo right now. Sorry to disappoint if this wasn't what you had in mind.

[Hyoxjnn's Requested Character File: Tsukiko Family Dynamics]

Okay, the Tsukiko family. Throughout the course of this fic, both Haruto and Hana went through a lot of character development behind the scenes as Avi slowly started to bring various threads together (some of them thanks to jokes). In any event, here's what I can tell you without digging too far into _Muse_ reveals:

Tsukiko Haruto (The Patriarch): As _FLaFS_ establishes, Haruto is the cook of the family. He also manages most of the housekeeping. He, much like his wife, is currently overprotective of Hotaru due to the loss of Chou. He tends to associate this loss with the disappearance of his own sister when he was younger, though she did come back (and lives a happy married life now). Haruto is trying his best to be supportive without restricting Hotaru, and he encouraged her to attend her school once she started to look into it.

Tsukiko Hana (The Matriarch): As _FLaFS_ doesn't establish, Hana is the manager of finances in the family. She's got a pretty good handle on numbers, plus keeps a calm head in the face of a crisis. In the early days of their relationship, she kept Haruto from panicking over every little mishap they encountered. This level head was developed from a young age at the loss of her father. Growing up, Hana's mother tended to encourage sticking to tradition over following trends of the times. As such, Hana has shaped her own parenting style to allow her children to discover the world and their interests for themselves.

Tsukiko Chou (The Deceased): Chou is a character that's tricky to talk about without giving too many _Muse_ spoilers. Most of what I can say can be surmised through the information I gave in this final chapter. I can try anyway, though. Chou and Hotaru were incredibly close throughout their childhood. Two years prior to _Muse_ (one year prior to _TWEWY_ ), they both entered the Reaper's Game. As it was: Hotaru came back; Chou didn't. Whether or not she's still floating around in the UG is a mystery.

Tsukiko Ho—wait, this is wrong. What I meant to say is:

[Final Character File: Exploring Hotaru]

Speaking of characters that I can't talk too much about without spoiling _Muse_. Still, I intended for this character file and X requested it, so I gotta do my best. Here we go!

As mentioned, Hotaru is a character that has been around since the 2011-2012-ish era, the same area in which I played _TWEWY_ the first time. She was always intended to know Yoshiya, and she was always intended to play the Game twice. The details of what a Muse Game is have otherwise been fleshed out a _lot_ since I started talking with the Sauce Project crew and saw their different interpretations of _TWEWY_. But that's not what we're here for.

One of the more interesting aspects about Hotaru is that I originally had her politeness cranked up to eleven. As in, she was way more likely to fold in social pressure situations. While not a poor choice, I found it more interesting to have her mostly polite but still have the little things she gets worked up about. Mainly: poetry. Secondly: she can keep her convictions, such as when she doesn't indulge all of Rueban's questions at Outback.

As for her initial Game, this will be covered in _Muse_. However, I can say the following things: Hotaru's first Game is a regular seven day Week; no repeats or Week chains like Neku gets caught in; the Composer directly involves himself in small pieces; Hotaru (along with a few other Players) encounters Yoshiya and learns his identity; and this is intentional on his part. That is all.

(Shuffles through list of X's requests for this Character File) You do enjoy making this "No Spoilers" thing difficult don't you…?

Out of the Players that survived Hotaru's first Reaper's Game, she is the only one with sufficient Points to return to life. A few other Players opted to replay the Game, but Hotaru isn't aware if they were successful or not. All she absolutely knows is that Chou didn't return. Hotaru prefers to think her sister chose to remain in the UG instead of thinking of the other options.

All that remains is…Entry Fee. Since you didn't specify, X, the Entry Fee for Hotaru's first Game is her "family harmony." Even though she won her Game and the Fee was returned, the rift left by Chou's absence was another matter entirely. Somethings can't be given a miracle fix, huh?

[BonusFile: Tsukiko Hotaru Battle Quotes Collection (Two Game Variety Mix)]

And while not requested, I figured I could provide these to parallel X's own oncoming bonuses!

· "K-keep an eye out, okay?" –Engaging an Enemy

· "Okay… I gotta pull my weight, too!" –Engaging an Enemy

· "I can't…just be a burden again…" –Engaging an Enemy, Low HP

· "Now!" –Attacking

· "Made you look!" –Sneak Attack

· "That's the idea!" –Combo Finisher

· "Brilliant!" –Combo Finisher

· "Yikes!" –Dodge

· "Not this time!" –Dodge

· "Alright, let's keep it flowing!" –Catching the Puck

· "Whoa…We made this together?" –Catching a x5 Puck

· "Ahhhh… That stings!" –Knocked Down

· "I'll cover you!" –Partner is Knocked Down

· "Ugh… I promised I wouldn't drag you down…" –SOS

· "Don't give up on me! Almost there!" –Partner SOS

· "Ah…couldn't make it…" –Defeated

· "H-hey! You can't just leave again…!" –Partner Defeated

· "Phew…One less worry to have." –Victory

· "Let's keep it up!" –Victory

· "Maybe we should revise our strategy." –Low-HP Victory

· "Maybe I'm fit for this after all?" –Star Rank Victory

· "I knew it. I'm not trustworthy at all." –E-Rank Victory

That being said, _FLaFS_ was a great opportunity to work on Hotaru in action before diving into _Muse_. While I'm still trying to sort out my other projects (as mentioned), I do look forward to clearing out that mess and starting fresh with _Muse_ to complete Hotaru's journey. Even if that day is still some time in the future, I hope that you'll join me when that day comes. (Until then, you can check out what the heck I'm up to on Twitter as Plot_K_Bunny.)

From me and Hotaru, please look forward to it!

-Aviantei

03.04.2017


End file.
